Heaven's Light
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Benjamin was never sent away, Lucy was never raped. But a twist of events see to the transformation of Benjamin Barker to Sweeney Todd. Ben/Lucy, Sweeney/Lovett.
1. Chapter 1

_**1) -**_

It was a beautiful spring morning. The morning sun gleamed in the clear blue sky, its ray hitting the trees and buildings, castinglong, swirled shadows that intertwined with each other. The grass was green and fresh, swaying like elegant ballet dancers in the wind and the sound of laughter echoed throughout the street.

Lucy Barker stood at the window of her shop with a sad expression, cradling her daughter in her arms. She watched as the children rushed to and fro, laughing as they tagged each other and called out to each other. She frowned, longing to step outside and bask in the sunlight.

The door of the shop creaking open made Lucy turn around, her saddened expression turning to one of guilt as she saw Benjamin.

"Lucy!" He gasped, striding forwards. "You should be in bed, love."

"But Benjamin - "

"No buts," Benjamin insisted, taking Johanna from Lucy's arms and putting his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the bed. "You were very ill last night, and I'm not taking any risks."

"Benjamin, I'm fine now," Lucy replied calmly. "I can accompany you to the market."

"Lucy, I am insisting that you rest today."

Lucy sighed as she reluctantly gave in, lying herself on the bed and reaching for her book. Benjamin took it from her almost immediately.

"Benjamin!"

"You have to rest, Lucy," He told her with a smile, placing the book in the drawer. "And I mean _rest._ Reading will only strain your head."

Lucy sighed, but smiled up at her husband. "You take such good care of me." She murmured, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. Benjamin smiled again, kissing the palm of her hands.

"I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you too."

The husband and wife exchanged smiles and Benjamin kissed her brow, stroking her hair.

"Go to sleep," He ordered gently. "Johanna and I will be fine, won't we, pet?"

Johanna gurgled in her fathers arms, clapping her hands together with a wide grin. Her parents laughed at her antics.

"Make sure she doesn't get too hot," Lucy told him. "She gets ever so agitated when she overheats."

"I know. We won't be long, and when I return, you'd better be where I left you."

Lucy laughed softly. "I will be, I promise."

Benjamin kissed Lucy again quickly before straightening up, talking softly to Johanna as he carried her out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lucy waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before getting up from the bed and retrieving her book. Opening it to her page, she began reading.

* * *

><p>The sound of pots and pans banging against each other and various surfaces echoed throughout the kitchen of Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium, scattered around recklessly. The floor was covered in bags of flour, the kettle, jars of spices, bottles of alcohol and kitchen untensils, including silverware.<p>

"Where is that bloody thing?" Mrs Eleanor Lovett muttered furiously, resting on her hands and knees. Her front half was hidden, concealed by the kitchen cabinet that she was searching. She was running her hands, swamped in her husbands gloves for protection, against the wooden boards in vain hope to find the spider that had been bothering her for several days now.

"Spidey..." Mrs Lovett sung in what she hoped was an attractive manner. "Come out, come out, wherever you - "

"Nellie?"

Mrs Lovett's body jerked in surprise, her head bashing against the cabinet with a loud thump. Cursing loudly, Mrs Lovett clutched her head with one hand and scrambled out from the cabinet, using her free hand to push herself up from the floor.

"Oh, 'ello Ben!" She said cheerily, brushing down her skirts and trying not to flinch as pain seared through her head. "Is everything alright?"

Benjamin, who had been stood in the doorway but was now striding forwards, wore a half amused, half concerned expression. He carried Johanna in his arms, but she didn't seem too bothered at the present situation.

"Yes, everything is fine, but what were you doing?" He asked. Mrs Lovett grimaced, still clutching her head.

"Well, you see, love, there's a massive spider that's scuttling around 'ere somewhere, and I'm trying to kill the bas - "

"Nellie!"

"Spider." Mrs Lovett said quickly, her cheeks flushing slightly. She often forgot that Ben and Lucy didn't like it when she cursed in front of Johanna; they thought that she might repeat it one day and that would be dreadful.

In her opinion, Mrs Lovett thought that a bit of cursing didn't hurt anyone. Why, her mother cursed daily to accustom Nellie and her siblings to the foul language that they were sure to encounter on the streets!

"Are you going out, Ben?" She asked quickly, trying to make up for her slip of the tongue. Benjamin seemed appeased as he smiled, keeping his eyes on the ground while crossing the room so not to trip on anything.

"Yes, Johanna and I are going to the market. Aren't we, Johanna?"

Johanna cried out in agreement, making Mrs Lovett chuckle. She had always loved children and thought that Johanna was darling.

"I don't suppose you want some company, do you?"

Benjamin appeared from the parlour, pushing Johanna's pram through to the shop.

"Actually, I was rather hoping that you could keep an eye on Lucy for me, Nellie," He told her, much to Mrs Lovett's disappointment. "She's insisting that she has recovered, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Oh," Mrs Lovett replied flatly.

"If that's a problem, I'm sure that - "

"No, no, it's fine, love," She interupted quickly. "I'll make sure that she stays in bed and rests."

Benjamin smiled at his friend, his whole face lighting up as his chocolate brown eyes twinkled. Despite being a somewhat-happily married woman, Mrs Lovett couldn't stop her heart from missing a beat at the beauty of his face.

"Thank you, Nellie, I really appreciate your help."

"It's nothing, deary, nothing at all."

"I don't know, without you and Albert, I think that Lucy and I would be struggling. There are very few landlords as kind as you, I can promise you that."

Mrs Lovett blushed, but smiled proudly. "I 'ope you 'aven't been looking!" She warned jokingly. "You've been 'ere for six months now, you ain't leaving yet!"

Benjamin laughed. "Oh, Nellie, you do say the funniest things."

Her cheeks bright red, Mrs Lovett strode past him and opened the front door of the shop.

"Go on, be off with you! I ain't standing for anymore of your cheek, Mr Barker, and if I 'ear another word from you, I'll box your ears!"

Still laughing, Benjamin bid his farewells and wheeled the pram out of the shop. Mrs Lovett saw him off with a wide grin, waving until he had disappeared around the corner.

A small scuttling sound made her spin around, her eyes widening as she saw the spider run across the shop.

"Come back 'ere!" She cried, running after it.

* * *

><p>Benjamin loved the market.<p>

It was such a busy place, but not in an unpleasant way. Benjamin loved to stroll along and watch the world around him.

Stall holders yelled over each other as they fought for attention, trying to attract customers. Men strolled to and fro in a relaxed manner, some accompanied by their wives or daughters. Wives would rest their hand in the crook of their arm whereas daughters would quite happily walk hand in hand with them. Mothers rushed around, wicker baskets filled with food, and called for their unruly children as they ran around, chasing each other.

Johanna gurgled in her pram, and Benjamin reached down to calm her. He smiled as she curled both her hands around his one finger, chewing on it.

"Are you hungry, Johanna, or do you just like eating papa's finger?" He asked with a smile. Johanna beamed up at him, reaching that age in which she could respond to facial expressions and tones of voices.

Gently withdrawing his finger from her grip, Benjamin continued his walk through the market, pausing at the flower stall. The kind woman, Sarah, smiled at him as she saw him approaching.

"Mr Barker!" She called. "Oh, and little Johanna! But where is Lucy, may I be so bold as to ask?"

"Hello, Sarah. I'm afraid that Lucy is in bed."

Sarah pouted; she and Lucy were good friends, and enjoyed gossiping together.

"What did you do to her this time?" She asked jokingly.

"I did nothing," Benjamin protested. "Lucy fell ill a few nights ago, and I've insisted that she remains in bed."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Am I correct in presuming that you have come for Lucy's favourite, then?"

"Yes, Sarah, you are very correct. I thought that some flowers might make her feel better."

"You are a sweet man, Mr Barker, and Lucy is a very lucky woman."

Benjamin's cheeks flushed slightly, but he smiled. "So I've been told."

As Sarah prepared Lucy's flowers, Benjamin gently pushed the pram back and forth in hope that the motion would send Johanna to sleep; she had been grumbling for quite some time now.

Unfortunately, Benjamin wasn't prepared for another man standing by the pram; the pram went straight into the strangers leg.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Benjamin cried, pulling the pram away as fast as he could manage without disturbing Johanna. "I'm afraid that my head was in the clouds, in a manner of speaking."

"It's fine," The man replied crisply. "There shan't be any lasting damage."

The stranger turned to face Benjamin, causing him to gasp.

"Judge Turpin!"

Turpin raised an elegantly arched brow. "You know me?"

"Is there anyone in London that does not?" Benjamin countered. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, your honour."

The judge smiled in a charming manner, obviously pleased at being recognized.

"The pleasure is all mine," He replied loftily, running his eyes over the younger man's form. He was well dressed, but no so much as to be of the upper class, such as he was. "Do say if I am wrong, but am I correct in saying that you are Benjamin Barker of Fleet Street?"

"Yes, sir, I am Benjamin Barker. I wasn't aware that someone of your class would know of me."

"I know of a lot of people, Mr Barker, but you are quite famous for being the best barber of London, so they say."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that I am the best." Benjamin replied modestly.

"Mr Barker,"

Sarah held out Lucy's flowers, looking at Judge Turpin with a venomous look that Benjamin had never seen her wear before. He was surprised to see it, because Sarah was so happy and cheerful, befriending nearly everyone that came to her stall.

"Thank you, Sarah. How much will that be?"

"Oh, don't be silly. They're a present for Lucy."

Benjamin smiled as he took the flowers from her. "Thank you very much, Sarah. I'll be sure to tell her."

"You, sir, are very welcome. I just hope that she feels better soon."

During this exchange, Turpin had bid Benjamin a quiet farewell before strolling off, disappearing into the crowd.

"There goes an evil man if I ever did see one," Sarah muttered darkly. Benjamin stared at her in shock. "Oh, don't look so surprised," She snapped. "Surely you know of his reputation?"

"I'm afraid that I don't," He admitted. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Sarah took a quick glance to check that no one was eavesdropping before leaning forwards, gesturing for Benjamin to do the same.

"Judge Turpin," She whispered hurridedly. "Is an evil man. Once he has set his sights on something, or some_one, _he will do everything in his power to get exactly what he wants."

Benjamin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he will not take no for an answer."

Sarah stepped back, allowing the sentence to sink in. Once it had, Benjamin's eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

"That...that is terrible! He cannot get away with it!"

"Yes, he can," Sarah corrected him sternly. "Because he is a man of power in a high position. Who are we to question him?"

* * *

><p>"There isn't a chance in 'ell that you are going to convince me to take up knitting, love."<p>

Lucy smiled in amusement. She had been lying in bed for ten minutes before Mrs Lovett burst into the room, chattering away about a spider. Truth be told, Lucy was glad for the company.

"I simply believe that Albert would appreciate the gesture of coming home and seeing that his wife had knitted him a nice scarf."

Mrs Lovett snorted. "Fat chance. It was only the other day when 'e told me that 'e'd rather go cold than where something I knitted for 'im!"

"I'm sure that he was joking, Nellie."

"Believe me, Lucy, that man 'as very few gifts and a sense of 'umour ain't one of them."

Lucy laughed, leaving Mrs Lovett envious of her doll-like beauty. She and Ben were a right pair of beauties, and Johanna was sure to turn out the same.

"What about children?" Lucy asked. "Have you ever considered becoming a proper family?"

"Blimey, love, the shop is full enough as it is! If I 'ave a child, we'll be bursting at the seams." Mrs Lovett said, shaking her head.

"Oh, but Nellie, you would be a brilliant mother! Johanna simply adores you."

Mrs Lovett smiled modestly. "Well, I suppose that she is grateful for any motherly attention that she gets, what with Ben and Albert working all the time."

Lucy smiled back, reaching out to take Mrs Lovett's now bare hand (the gloves had been discarded in the bottom of one of her drawers; various stains, including what she thought to be a bit of crushed spider, now decorated them) in her own.

"Please, Nellie, at least suggest it to him. I know how much you want to be a mother."

Mrs Lovett opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted by the shop door opening. She and Lucy looked up, their faces lighting up in unison as they saw Benjamin walk in, balancing Johanna on his hip while holding a bunch of lillies.

"Ben!" Mrs Lovett cried. "What are you doing back so early?"

Benjamin didn't answer, and instead shut the door behind him. Both women noticed how pale he was as he crossed the room.

"Are you alright, Benjamin?" Lucy asked softly. Benjamin remained silent, sitting on the bed next to his wife.

"Oh Lucy," He whispered. "I met the most terrible man today, but I didn't know that he was a terrible man! I conversed with him and complimented him! I thought that someone of his position might be good for business, but I would hate for him to take one step towards this shop."

"Who do you mean, Benjamin?"

"Turpin. Judge Turpin.''

Mrs Lovett immediately froze as she heard those three words, knowing exactly what Turpin was capable of. She didn't fall for his compliments and charm, instead thinking of him as slimy.

"Oh Benjamin," Lucy whispered, leaning forwards to wrap her arms around him. "It's fine, he won't come anywhere near here."

"I would hate it if he were to approach either of you. I shan't let that man hurt those I love."

"Don't worry, Ben, we're strong, Lucy and I. Ain't we, Lucy?"

Lucy placed a hand underneath her husband's chin and stared straight into his eyes.

"A lot stronger than you seem to think."

Benjamin smiled a crooked smile at both women. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Extremely so." Lucy agreed with a giggle.

Laughing, Benjamin held up the flowers he had forgotten were in his hand.

"These are for you," He said softly, handing them to Lucy. She held them in her arms, her eyes wide with awe.

"Oh, Benjamin!"

Mrs Lovett quickly averted her eyes as Lucy and Benjamin exchanged a kiss, supressing the sad sigh that she longed to sigh.

"I'd best be off," She said quickly, rising from her seat and brushing down her skirts. "Those pies ain't going to bake themselves."


	2. Chapter 2

_**2) -**_

Mrs Lovett was six months pregnant when Albert died.

It was a very sudden death, but the doctors assured her that there was nothing that could've prevented it. He had gorged himself to blotation, causing severe damage to his heart. Though she was often bitter about him, Mrs Lovett couldn't help but mourn for her husband.

The pregnancy wasn't planned either. It just happened. Mrs Lovett was delighted when she found out that she was going to become a mother, but now she was a widow, she wasn't as excited.

The funeral was a quiet affair, a few of Albert's friends joining Mrs Lovett and the Barkers in their mourning. Though he was not well known through out London, those who did know him found Albert to be of good company.

Johanna was only six months old, and could barely register the situation, but remained silent in her mother's arms as Lucy whispered to her.

"Uncle Albert has gone to Heaven," She whispered, gently rocking her back and forth. "He's gone to Heaven and he's going to be very happy. He'll watch us and look after us, because he's an angel."

Seeing Mrs Lovett on the outskirts of the group, one hand resting on her large stomach, Lucy broke away from the crowd and approached her.

"Nellie,"

Mrs Lovett looked up, her eyes meeting Lucy's. Tears slowly trickled down the older woman's cheeks.

"Albert's left me," She whispered. "I'm 'aving 'is baby and 'e's left me."

"Oh, Nellie."

Lucy wrapped her arm around Mrs Lovett's shoulders with slight difficulty, still trying to keep hold of Johanna, but she soon managed it.

"I am 'aving 'is child, Lucy," Mrs Lovett sobbed. "'Ow am I supposed to cope?"

"Eleanor Lovett, you will cope because you are a strong woman. You will have this baby and your child will be the most loved and cared for child that anyone could ever bring up, because it'll have you for a mother." Lucy told her firmly.

"You really think that?"

Lucy nodded. "I know. And you're not going to be alone. Benjamin and I will be with you as long as you need us. We, too, care for this child."

Mrs Lovett wiped her eyes and gave Lucy a weak smile.

"Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back and the two friends, despite their past differences, shared a warm and comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>She was in so much <em>pain. <em>

Lucy had told her about the pain of childbirth, but reassured her that it was all worth it for the joys of holding your newborn child.

However, at this present moment, Mrs Lovett thought it to be nonsense.

"Lucy!" She screamed as pain seared through her body. "Lucy!"

"I'm here, Nellie, I'm here," Lucy assured her. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"I want it to be over now! Get the little bugger outta me!"

Sweat coated her flushed face, strands of auburn hair clinging to her brow and neck. She panted desperately, one hand clinging to the mattress and the other to Lucy's hand.

"Not long now, Nellie, and you'll be a mother!"

The midwife, who had obviously seen more births than she could count, dove underneath the cover that was pulled up to Mrs Lovett's waist for decency.

"Your baby is on its way," She told Mrs Lovett calmly. "One last push."

"Hear that, Nellie?" Lucy asked excitedly. "One last push. You can do it!"

Her eyes squeezed shut as her lips were pressed together in a tight line. She wasn't going to scream, not on the last push. No, she would get through this!

There was a brief moment of silence.

And, then, there was a small whimper.

"It's a girl," The midwife announced, wrapping the newborn baby into a warm wollen blanket and then handing her to her mother. "Congratulations."

Mrs Lovett held the child in her arms, love flooding her the moment she did so. She cradled her daughter carefully, smiling broadly through her heavy pants.

"A little girl..." She whispered. "My little girl.''

Laughing with pure joy, Mrs Lovett pressed her lips against her daughter's brow.

"She's so beautiful," Lucy murmured. "Oh, Nellie!"

A gentle rap at the door made both women look up, which was quickly followed by Benjamin calling softly, "May we come in?"

"Course, love." Mrs Lovett called back, her voice hoarse from screaming so loudly.

The door opened, and almost immediately Benjamin walked in, eager to see his best friend's new child.

"Come and sit down, Ben," Mrs Lovett said. "Come and see my new daughter."

Benjamin calmly walked in and sat next to his wife, still holding Johanna.

"What are you going to call her, Nellie?" Lucy asked, beaming down at her best friend's daughter. Mrs Lovett smiled, hugging her daughter closer.

"I 'aven't really 'ad much time to think about names..."

"And you have very little time left." Lucy laughed.

"I was thinking about Lily for a while," Mrs Lovett admitted. "Albert always liked the name..."

"I think that Lily would be a perfect name," Benjamin told her with a smile. Mrs Lovett beamed when she noticed that he was looking straight at her, and not the baby. "Lily Lovett."

"You really think so, Ben?"

"I know so, Nellie."

The two friends exchanged smiles before Nellie looked down at Johanna, who was staring at the new baby in curiousity.

"What do you think, Johanna?" She asked. "Lily?"

Johanna gurgled and clapped her hands, making the adults laugh.

"I think that she approves, Nellie." Benjamin told her. Mrs Lovett grinned before turning to Lucy.

"Lucy, would you like to hold Lily?" She offered.

"Oh, can I?"

"I wouldn't be offering if you weren't allowed to, would I?"

Lucy smiled as she reached out and took the baby from Mrs Lovett.

"Hello," Lucy cooed softly. "Hello, Lily."

Lily. Mrs Lovett smiled. Lily.

It was such a pretty name, and quite fitting when she thought about it. She wasn't sure as to why the name suited her daughter, it just...did.

"She's going to be beautiful, Nellie," Benjamin told her. "Just like her mother."

* * *

><p>To begin with, Mrs Lovett hated everything about being a mother.<p>

Wherever she was, whether it be the market or her shop, people would stare at her and whisper. There goes Eleanor Lovett, they whispered. She was widowed while pregnant.

At first, she let it get to her, and found herself very rarely leaving her room. But, after a few stern words from Benjamin, she realised that she would show the world that she didn't care, that they could judge her all they wanted. She was a mother to a beautiful girl and that's all that she cared about. Soon enough, the whispers died down and people approached her to tell her what a wonderful job she was doing, and how beautiful Lily was.

She walked through the market in a proud manner, pushing the second-hand pram along in front of her. Benjamin and Lucy had been kind enough to give it to her so she wouldn't need to buy a new one.

Pausing at a stall and wondering if she wanted to make a special dinner for whatever reason, Mrs Lovett was oblivious to unwanted company approaching her until said unwanted company spoke.

"I believe that congratulations are in order."

She didn't need to turn around to know whose voice spoke.

"Ta," She thanked Judge Turpin curtly, still focusing on the stall.

"It must be difficult, raising a child alone."

"Good job I 'ave Mr and Mrs Barker to 'elp then."

Mrs Lovett placed her hands on the pram and made to push it away, hoping that the Judge would get the hint, but his much larger and stronger hand also grabbed the pram.

"I will remind you," He hissed, his face close to hers. "That I send women like you to Botany Bay. It is within my power to do the same to you."

Mrs Lovett smirked. "What, and risk your 'igh reputation?"

"My reputation, as high as it is, has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, really?" Mrs Lovett asked, astonished. "I thought that if you was to send a woman like me, widowed and a mother to a child that is not even six months old yet, to Botany Bay, people might not look at you the same way."

Turpin's upper lip curled slightly as he sneered down at her. "You forget your place, _Ms _Lovett."

"And you abuse yours," She shot back. "Are you really going to send the widow of a respectable business man to Botany Bay under false charges?"

"Your husband was no more respectable than you are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What sort of man," Turpin said quietly and slowly. "Marries a whore that he barely even knows the name of? It is quite clear that the man either took pity of you or seemed to like your...services."

Mrs Lovett wrenched the pram out of his grip, glaring up at him furiously.

"A man that fell in love," She hissed. "And a man that doesn't take women, even after they've said no."

Without another word, Mrs Lovett walked away. Though she daren't show it, she was very much afraid.

* * *

><p>With a few months between them, Johanna Barker and Lily Lovett became very close friends and were very rarely out of each other's company. They considered each other to be the sister neither of them had, and spent hours in each other's company playing endless games.<p>

They were in the middle of their favourite game, which included a princess, a brave knight and a dragon, when Benjamin and Lucy announced that they needed to share some news.

"But, mama, we're playing!" Johanna protested, having just reached two years of age. Lily, who was the same age, clung to Johanna's hand as she also protested.

"And you can return to your game in just a few minutes, angel." Her father promised.

Johanna, however, was not convinced. Smiling, Benjamin swooped her up in his arms, spinning her around until she squealed with delight.

"Papa!" She giggled.

"My go!" Lily announced, holding out her arms for her 'Uncle Ben' to swing her around. Chuckling, Benjamin quickly obliged.

"Benjamin," Lucy said sternly, taking a seat. "We're meant to telling them the news, not making them ill."

"I'm sorry, love," Benjamin apologised with a sheepish grin. "But Johanna and Lily are so persuasive."

The two girls giggled and scrambled up onto the bench, one either side of Benjamin.

"Nellie, come and sit down." Benjamin said.

"Ben, I am far too busy to sit and 'ave a rest for a minute."

"Come now, Nellie, will a minute really make a difference?"

Mrs Lovett sighed in defeat, stabbing her knife into the counter and pulling up a chair, sitting opposite the Barkers.

"Well?"

Benjamin and Lucy exchanged glances before smiling. Mrs Lovett noticed the small movement of Lucy's hand lifting from her lap to her stomach.

"Oh God," She muttered. "You're not, are you?"

Lucy's smile grew in silent confirmation.

"What?" Johanna asked, looking from her Auntie Nell to her mother and then back. "What are you, mama?"

"What?" Lily echoed. She got up from her place next to Benjamin and toddled to her mother, clinging to her knees. "What?" She repeated. Mrs Lovett could barely register the movements taking place as she scooped Lily onto her lap and hugged her.

"Johanna, Lily," Lucy began. "I'm with child. I'm going to have another baby."

* * *

><p>Thank you to CadyD, xDazedandConfusedX, Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow and Shelia Chiaroscura for reviewing. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter, and only hope that this one is as enjoyable!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**3) -**_

The nine months of Lucy's pregnancy seem to fly past; she had done it all before with Johanna, and was therefore prepared for the morning sickness and feelings of absolute exhuastion. When she did finally give birth, having been getting agitated with feeling like a bloated whale, Lucy was delighted to discover that she had given brith to another girl.

"What do you suggest we name her?"

Benjamin sat on the bed with his now exhausted wife, cradling their second daughter in one arm and wrapping the other around her shoulders.

"I've been considering Abigail for a while now," Lucy admitted, leaning against her husband. "Abby for short. It's such a pretty name, don't you think? Abigial Barker."

"Abby Barker," Benjamin also tried, and then smiled. "I like it."

Lucy smiled back at him, reaching out and gently stroking their sleeping daughter's cheek with her fingertips.

"Johanna and Abigail Barker," She said softly. "Our daughters."

They shared a moment of silence before it was broken by Mrs Lovett, Johanna and Lily.

Johanna hurtled into the room, quickly followed by Lily. Mrs Lovett followed the two girls quickly, scolding them to calm down and slow down, but neither girl listened to her.

"Is this her?" Johanna asked eagerly, scrambling up onto the bed and plonking herself onto her mother's lap, oblivious to the mild pain she caused Lucy. "Is this my sister?"

"This is your sister, Johanna," Benjamin confirmed, tilting Abby so that Johanna could get a better view. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Benjamin, I'm not sure - "

"She'll be fine," Benjamin interupted Lucy gently, kissing her brow. "Johanna is a big girl now. And we're here to help."

"Oh, don't mind me at all." Mrs Lovett commented sarcastically, taking a seat next to the bed and pulling a tip-toeing Lily onto her lap. Benjamin shot her an apologetic smile.

"And Nellie, of course."

"And me!" Lily cried from her mother's lap.

"And Lily. Do forgive me, Miss Lovett."

Lily giggled as Benjamin ruffled her thick curls playfully before turning to his eldest daughter.

"Alright, you have to be careful," He told her gently. "You can't hold her too tightly otherwise you'll hurt her, but you have to keep a good grip on her so she doesn't fall off."

Johanna nodded, eager to prove to her parents that she was old enough to be able to hold her little sister. Lucy helped Johanna position her arms and, once she was deemed ready, Benjamin carefully placed Abby in her arms.

"She's heavy." Johanna noted, shifting her sister slightly.

"She's heavy because you're not as strong as your mother and I," Benjamin told her. "But no one is as strong as your Auntie Nell, here."

Mrs Lovett fondly rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing, pulling a face at him.

"You're just jealous because I could beat you at an arm wrestle any day, Ben." She teased back. Benjamin grinned, remembering the long summers that had spent when they were young challenging each other.

"Eleanor Lovett!" Lucy gasped. "A lady does not arm wrestle! I hope that you shan't be teaching that to the children."

"Of course I won't, Lucy. Wouldn't dream of it."

Lucy frowned and looked down at her daughters. Benjamin and Mrs Lovett exchanged secret grins.

* * *

><p>Johanna and Lily were three years old. Abby had just turned one. Unlike her sister and Lily, Abby was very quiet and, once sat still, could remain sitting still for several hours.<p>

Mrs Lovett didn't mind Abby's preferences, deeming her an angel child because of them. Lucy had been rather ill again for a few weeks, but it had taken a turn for the worst. Benjamin shut the barber's shop to allow him to look after her, leaving Mrs Lovett in charge of the children.

"I'll tell you what, girls," Mrs Lovett said as she flitted back and forth. "You'll be chief pie makers when you're old enough. Then I can put me poor feet up and relax."

"No, mama!" Lily laughed. "We can't make pies!"

"You wait, Lily, I'm training you up the minute you're thirteen. This is going to remain a family business."

Lily grimaced at Johanna, making her laugh. Not long ago, the two girls had stolen a meat pie from the tray when Mrs Lovett wasn't looking and shared it between the two of them. Needless to say, neither of them were eager to relive the experience.

"I'm going to be a barber, like my papa!" Johanna announced.

"And I'm going to be..." Lily's voice trailed off. "Mama, what did papa do?"

"Sat around on his ar - "

"Nellie,"

Mrs Lovett grinned apologetically over her shoulder at Benjamin, who was stood in the doorway, before quickly correcting herself.

"He was a very successful business man."

Content with this answer, Johanna and Lily went back to their game while Abby sat on the bench and watched silently, her expression rather passive.

"What can I do for you, Ben?" Mrs Lovett asked, turning her attention to her tenant and best friend. "Come to sample a fresh meat pie?"

"I'd rather not, thank you," Benjamin said. "No, I've come to ask if you can continue keeping an eye on Johanna and Abby while I go to the doctors? I'm afraid that Lucy may have taken a turn for the worse."

"Of course, love, I'd be delighted to," Mrs Lovett paused delicately, rolling out the dough on the counter. "Ben, is everything alright? With Lucy, I mean."

Benjamin sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "I'm afraid that I can't say it is, Nellie."

Bidding his daughters goodbye, he kissed the tops of their heads before leaving, announcing that he would be no longer than half an hour. Mrs Lovett watched him go sadly.

"Poor bugger." She muttered before continuing to roll out the dough.

"Auntie Nell,"

"Yes, Johanna?"

Johanna had paused in her game with Lily to look up at Mrs Lovett with a surprisingly grown up expression.

"Who was that man papa talked to today while we were at the Church?"

Mrs Lovett thought back to that morning; she and Benjamin had taken the girls to Church while Lucy remained at home, too ill to attend. While there, Turpin made a snide comment about Benjamin attending a holy place with a woman that wasn't his wife.

"Which one, love? 'E talked to quite a few."

"The one that made him very angry," Johanna explained. "He had a very big nose."

Lily burst into a fit of giggles as Johanna demonstrated her point, tracing a larger nose around hers in the air to resemble the Judge's. Mrs Lovett had to supress the grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

"Oh, you mean the Judge!"

"The...Judge?"

"Yes, Judge Turpin."

"Is 'e important, mama?" Lily asked, also looking up from their game.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mrs Lovett agreed. Johanna and Lily frowned at the tone of her voice, but didn't question it. Abby looked up from her lap; she was sat at one of the benches, barely able to overlook the table in front of her, and simply staring at her clasped hands on her lap.

Seeing that she had caught even Abby's attention, Mrs Lovett shook her head.

"Don't worry, loves."

While Mrs Lovett went back to her pie making, Johanna and Lily continued their game. Abby simply sat, watching her sister and Lily with an impassive expression.

"Girls, I'm just going to pop along and visit Lucy for a few minutes. Are you all going to be alright?"

"Yes, mama!" Lily replied happily, grinning at her mother. Mrs Lovett shot her an amused grin, not convinced.

"Alright, but I want this shop spotless by the time I come back down."

Content that the girls were going to behave, Mrs Lovett left the shop and made her way up the wooden steps, her skirt gathered in one hand so she wouldn't trip. She didn't bother knocking; Lucy would only be in bed.

"Lucy, love, I've just come up to see if you - "

Mrs Lovett cut herself off as she looked up at Lucy, seeing her closed eyelids.

"Lucy?"

Frowning, Mrs Lovett hurridedly crossed the room and took a seat by the bed, taking her friend's hand in her own. She was just asleep, she assured herself. Sound asleep.

But Lucy's hand was limp.

"Oh, Lucy."

* * *

><p>A fair few people turned up to Lucy's funeral. Her mother and father travelled from Birmingham to attend it, along with her older brother Thomas. Her friends came from all over England to attend the funeral, as well as many locals from the market. Lucy was a kind woman, and many wanted to pay their respects.<p>

Neither Benjamin nor Mrs Lovett cried once during the funeral.

Benjamin simply stood in silence for the whole ceremony, Johanna's hand clinging to his as he held Abby with his free arm. Mrs Lovett remained at his side, as so to stop him from doing something that he may regret.

Johanna cried, but Lily held her hand and hugged her, telling her that she could share Mrs Lovett.

Abby didn't cry.

"Oh Lord..." Mrs Lovett suddenly moaned, looking up. Benjamin also looked up, following her gaze. He immediately stiffened.

"The Judge." He hissed.

"Ben, don't go doing anything stupid, alright?" Mrs Lovett warned, but Benjamin ignored her as he put Abby down and let go of Johanna's hand, storming forwards.

"Where is Papa going?" Johanna whimpered.

"'E's just gone to say 'ello to an old friend, love."

"What are you doing here?" Benjamin demanded furiously as he reached the Judge. "You have absolutely no right - "

"I have come to pay my respects," The Judge interupted dryly. "And offer my most sincere condolences. It must be hard, loosing your wife so soon after the birth of your second daughter."

Benjamin stiffened at the mention of Abby.

"Don't you ever come near my children." He hissed.

Turpin smirked. "I suppose that I have hit a nerve, haven't I, Mr Barker? Now you're wife is gone, you will only remember her through your daughters. It's...pitiful, really."

"You - "

"Woah, 'old up!"

Benjamin struggled, but Mrs Lovett kept a firm grip on his arms, stopping him. The Judge stood there, smirking at the barber in a superior manner.

"My my, Mr Barker, you may want to keep control of that temper."

Mrs Lovett used all her strength to pull Benjamin away, glaring furiously at the Judge.

"Right, you'd better go calm down, Ben, before you do something that you regret. I'll take care of Johanna and Abby."

Benjamin wrenched himself from his friend's grip and, with a glare at the Judge, stormed off. Mrs Lovett wached him go, her arms tight around a trembling Abby.

"I can honestly say that Mr Barker has surprised me," Turpin said from behind her. "I never realised that such a meek man could get so...angry."

Mrs Lovett scowled as she turned around and glared at him. Johanna and Lily hid behind her skirts, but Abby simply stared at the Judge.

"Benjamin Barker is twice the man that you will ever be." She hissed. The Judge smirked, his upper lip curling, and turned his gaze on Abby. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he turned around and left in the opposite direction to Benjamin.

* * *

><p>"Papa was very angry."<p>

"Yes 'e was, love, but I'm sure 'e's calmed down." Mrs Lovett assured Johanna as she helped her into her nightgown.

"Did my papa get angry?" Lily asked in curiosity, sitting on the bed and swinging her legs. She was already in her nightgown.

"Occasionally, love."

Lily titled her head, her curls tumbling over her shoulder, and pursed her lips together in thought.

"You don't get angry though, do you?"

"Don't I?" Mrs Lovett questioned her daughter with an amused look.

"No, you just swear and call people nasty buggers."

"Lily, I don't want to 'ear you repeat that outside this room, alright?"

"Alright, mama."

Mrs Lovett sighed and shook her head; maybe she shouldn't swear so much in front of the girls so much. If Lily repeated words such as that in front of the very few customers she had, she probably wouldn't get any at all,

"Right, there you are, love. All ready for bed."

"Thank you Auntie Nell!" Johanna chirped, hugging Mrs Lovett. The woman smiled, giving her a quick hug before ushering her to bed. Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips and looked around for Abby. She could've sworn that she was waiting to be helped into her nightgown...

"You girls ain't 'appened to 'ave seen Abby anywhere, 'ave you?"

Johanna and Lily shook their heads. Mrs Lovett frowned.

"Alright, well, you two get yourselves into bed and I'll be back in a tick."

Leaving the girls to prepare themselves, she left the room and began searching for Abby. Deciding that she wasn't upstairs, Mrs Lovett wandered downstairs into the shop.

"Abby?" She called softly. "Abby, where are you?"

Hearing a soft noise from the parlour, Mrs Lovett headed towards it. Immediately, she spotted Abby stood at the window on her tiptoes, her tiny hands clinging to the sill. She was craning her tiny neck to just about see out of the window.

"What are you doing, love?" Mrs Lovett asked incredulously, walking forwards and picking Abby up. "Are you looking for someone?"

Abby didn't respond, ducking her head so that her blonde hair fell over her face. Mrs Lovett sighed.

"You ain't in trouble, I was just wondering," The woman paused, also glancing out the window. "Are you waiting for your father?"

Again, Abby didn't respond. Mrs Lovett, however, knew the answer.

"Come on, deary, let's get you off to bed. You must be exhausted after today."

Holding Abby close, Mrs Lovett made her back upstairs and to the girl's room. Because of the limited space, Johanna, Lily and Abby shared a room together. It was a bit of a squeeze, but the girls were happy. The arrangement was made so that the beds wouldn't clutter Benjamin's shop.

Johanna and Lily were already fast asleep. Mrs Lovett tutted fondly as she placed Abby on the ground and retrieved her nightgown from underneath Abby's pillow.

"Now, love, I'm sure that your father will be 'ome soon. "'E just needed a bit of time, you know, to calm down. But I promise that 'e'll be back by the time you wake up."

Abby remained silent, patiently allowing Mrs Lovett to undress her and then pull on her nightgown. Once this was done, Mrs Lovett sat down on Abby's bed and pulled the young girl onto her lap, undoing her hair ribbons.

"Now, if you go to sleep now, morning will come so quickly you won't think that you slept at all!" Mrs Lovett told her, sliding Abby onto the bed. The young girl nestled underneath the blanket, shutting her eyes. Mrs Lovett smiled down at her. "Goodnight, love."

After tucking all three girls in and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, Mrs Lovett left the room and shut the door behind her.

As she walked back downstairs, craving a glass of gin, the baker couldn't help but wonder where Ben was. She had told him to calm himself down, not wander off and not return until God-knows what time at night.

To her surprise, Benjamin was stood in the doorway of the shop. The dark shadows fell over him, the moonlight subtly illuminating his face. Mrs Lovett couldn't help but stare; his usually bright and happy face had changed. His jaw was clenched, tightening his features so that they appeared well defined and chiselled. His eyes had darkened, a sombre expression hiding the pain deep inside.

"Ben?" Mrs Lovett asked softly, breaking the silence that loomed over them.

Benjamin didn't answer. Instead, he stood and stared at Mrs Lovett. She frowned, her brow furrowing slightly as she hesitantly stepped forwards.

"Ben, love, where 'ave you been? Johanna and Abby 'ave been asking for you."

Again, Benjamin said nothing. Mrs Lovett continued forwards, taking care to move slowly so not to scare him. It was as if he was a ticking bomb; one false move would set off an explosion.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"What's wrong?" Benjamin repeated. His voice was lower than usual, more dangerous. He took a step forwards. Mrs Lovett mirrored his action and took a step back. "My wife died last week. Her funeral was today and you ask me _what is wrong_?"

There was no denying it. Mrs Lovett was scared.

"Ben...I'm sorry, I really am. I'm going to miss Lucy as well, y'know - "

"But you do not have to live every day of your life with _reminders _of her," Benjamin hissed, taking another step forwards. Mrs Lovett didn't step backwards, too scared to move. "I do. I have two daughters that look exactly like her and I will _never _get her back."

"Yes, Ben, but you also have two beautiful daughters that have just lost their mother and need their father more than anything in the world. You can't leave them."

Something flickered in Benjamin's eyes, something that Mrs Lovett picked up on immediately.

Consideration.

Fury took over her as she stepped forwards, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"Don't you _dare,_ Benjamin Barker! Don't you even dare think about walking out of them girls!"

"I am not thinking of it." Benjamin muttered.

"Oh, thank the Lord! Now, 'ow about we 'ave a quick nightcap before bed?"

"I am leaving."

Mrs Lovett spun around to face him once again. "_What_?"

"I am leaving," Benjamin repeated. "I have returned to collect my belongings and then I shall be gone."

"But, the girls - "

"Will remain here with you."

Before Mrs Lovett could protest, Benjamin walked past her and left the shop through the side door. She watched him helplessly, wishing that she could stop him. Instead, she paced back and forth, wringing her hands together anxiously.

The side door clicking open made her look up again. Benjamin hadn't even spent five minutes upstairs. Maybe he had changed his mind!

No such luck; he held a small brown suitcase in his hand as he strode into the shop once more.

"Why are you doing this, Ben?" Mrs Lovett whispered desperately. He had reached the door at this point, his back to her, but froze when she spoke. At first, she thought he wasn't going to respond, but then he turned to face her.

"I have no reason to remain here." Was all he said before he turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4) -**_

Days passed, turning into weeks. The weeks soon became months, which then progressed into years.

No matter how much time went by, Benjamin did not return.

Though she would never admit it, Mrs Lovett waited, remaining as hopeful as she could. She kept her spirit up for the girls, encouraging them that life could go on, that they could be happy even without their father.

Johanna had cried the morning after Benjamin left. Again, Lily stayed by her side, holding her hand and assuring her that she could still share Mrs Lovett. Neither of them had a papa, so they could share Mrs Lovett.

Abby didn't.

She didn't cry or scream or make a fuss. She barely seemed to react, sitting on the bench as normal. To the untrained eye, she seemed perfectly fine, if a little quiet, but Mrs Lovett knew that she was deeply hurt by her father's departure.

So the years passed, and Benjamin didn't return.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter's afternoon, soon to turn evening, when everything changed.<p>

The sky was concealed by a thick grey blanket of rainclouds that are spitting out thousands of raindrops. It was raining heavily; the pavements were turned into the deepest of blacks because of the layered rain, puddles spreading out until they cover more than half of the ground. A harsh wind was blowing, carrying the raindrops on its high pitched train.

Johanna and Lily hated winter; it made them feel restless and left them longing for the sweet mercy of the sun. They detested being cooped up indoors all day, craving to run around and feel the wind in their hair.

While they complained about the tortures of being stuck inside, Abby never said a word. Though she didn't say so, Mrs Lovett knew that the young girl preferred winter to summer. Winter meant long days of sitting in her favourite armchair with a book on her lap, undisturbed by anyone.

This was exactly what she was doing now. She was curled up on her favourite chair, a thick book of Shakespeare on her lap. Her eyes, the exact same shade of brown as Benjamin's, seemed to devour every word that they read. Occasionally her lips would move as she mouthed the words to herself.

Abby was an odd child.

She was very pretty, there was no denying it. She and Johanna looked just like their mother. But she wasn't very well liked. Mrs Lovett heard people, various boys and girls around her age, whisper as they walked past her. "There goes that Barker girl," They'd mumble to each other. "That girl that never speaks."

Whether or not Abby was aware of the comments made behind her back, Mrs Lovett would never know.

"I am so bored!" Lily announced loudly, throwing her head back in a manner that caused all her curls to fly off her shoulders and tumble down her back. She was sat on a chair in the shop, her legs outstretched and resting on another chair not so far away. Johanna was sat on the bench next to her, absent mindedly twirling her hair around her finger, while Mrs Lovett worked at the counter.

"Well if you're so bored, you can come and 'elp me with these pies."

Lily laughed. "No thanks, Mum."

"I ain't joking."

"Neither am I!"

Johanna smiled at the exchange, releasing her hair and smiling again as she watched the lock slowly uncurl itself. Mrs Lovett, rolling her eyes at her daughter, turned her attention on the eldest Barker instead.

"What 'bout you, Johanna? Fancy 'elping me with all these pies? Me poor bones ain't what they used to be, you see."

"I'd rather not, Auntie Nell."

Mrs Lovett sighed heavily. "I don't understand you girls. You complain that you're bored and when I give you something to do, you bloody refuse!"

Both girls laughed, knowing that she meant this in good humour. Despite herself, Mrs Lovett smiled back at them.

"Maybe Abby will help you." Johanna suggested.

"Mmm, maybe. But I don't like to disturb 'er while she's reading."

Johanna and Lily nodded in understanding; disturbing Abby while she was reading was like taking sweets from a toddler.

"I'll help, Auntie Nell." Johanna finally said, gracefully rising from her seat and joining Mrs Lovett at the counter. Imitating her mother's heavy sigh, Lily also got up.

"I suppose that I, too, can offer my services." She announced.

"Oh, ta very much milady," Mrs Lovett teased. "I am so 'onoured to know that you 'ave taken time out of your busy schedule to 'elp a lowly widow."

Lily and Johanna laughed as they began helping Mrs Lovett make pies, grimacing every now and then when it came to filling them. The contents of the pies were something most foul, and it was no wonder that Mrs Lovett's shop was always empty.

"How is that, whatever meat we purchase, it always ends up smelling like a rotting fish?" Johanna questioned, grimacing as she scooped the contents into the pie.

"I 'aven't the faintest idea, love," Mrs Lovett admitted. "Maybe it 'as something to do with it being so cheap."

"Why can't we buy better meat?" Lily asked.

"Because we ain't got the money, 'ave we? If we 'ad more customers, we'd 'ave more money to buy the better meat, but we ain't got customers."

"So we're stuck with the horrid meat?"

"Exactly."

Johanna reluctantly stirred the pie filling in its bowl with the wooden spoon, frowning. "Is there nothing that we can do?"

"Afraid not, love."

So while she and Lily continued making pies, occasionally passing comment and giggling at each other's grimaces of disgust, Mrs Lovett left the shop and wandered into the parlour. She paused in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest.

Abby was sat on the armchair still, carefully turning the page, but upon hearing Mrs Lovett's footsteps, she looked up from her book. Mrs Lovett immediately smiled at her.

"'Ello, love," She said gently, walking into the parlour. "Everything alright?"

The young girl hesitated before nodding. Mrs Lovett smiled again.

"Good good. What are you reading?"

"_Romeo and Juliet,_" Abby shyly confided. "It's one of my favourites."

"Oh. I never really saw the point of it, really. Them two should've just stayed away from each other, that's what I say."

Abby stared up at Mrs Lovett with somewhat horror, but the woman was oblivious as she continued putting across her views about Shakespeare's work. Abby listened politely, but was horrified at her adoptive aunt's distate for literature.

Thankfully, her speech was disrupted by Lily walking into the parlour and throwing herself onto the sofa in a most unladylike manner, quickly followed by Johanna, who opted a more delicate way of sitting.

"Oi, I thought you two was making pies for me."

"We were," Lily replied lazily. "But now we're finished. All the filling is gone, so we can't really make anymore pies."

"And what 'ave you done with them?"

"Put them in the bakehouse, ready to be cooked." Johanna replied promptly.

"Any customers?"

"None at all." Johanna and Lily replied in unison, and then burst into fits of giggles. Mrs Lovett fondly rolled her eyes at them. Abby merely frowned before turning back to her book.

"Oh well. Might as well shut early."

* * *

><p>Anthony Hope, nineteen years old, was born and raised in London. After his thirteenth birthday, he joined his father and his uncle on a voyage around the world. He saw many wonderful things, and had many tales to tell, but always longed to return home to London.<p>

It was the evening when the _Bountiful, _the ship on which he had been sailing, finally reached London. He stood at the side with wide eyes and an open mouth; he had expected it to change in his absence, and yet, everything seemed to be exactly the same.

Unable to supress the smile that was spreading across his face, he turned to his companion in hope that he, too, was sharing the joy of returning home.

"I suppose that seeing the world is brilliant," Anthony said. "But there is no place like London."

"No, there's no place like London." His companion repeated bitterly, his eyes darkening as he glared at the approaching dock. Anthony frowned; he happened to know that London was his companion's home, but was confused as to why this caused such bitterness and anger.

He was curious, but didn't want to question his friend.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the short journey to the dock. It wasn't until they were walking down the dark street that Anthony finally spoke once again. It wasn't to pass comment on returning home, as he originally intended, but to ask something of his companion.

"Are you alright, Mr Todd?"

His intent to begin a conversation was replaced by asking of his companion's state of mind; the older man had paused in their stroll, staring around him in a way that made him look like a vulnerable child. Anthony simply couldn't understand.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony," His friend replied in a whisper that could only be described as broken. "My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows everywhere..."

Anthony frowned, taking a step forwards. "S-shadows, Mr Todd?" He reluctantly repeated.

"Ghosts."

There was a brief pause as they both thought. Anthony couldn't comprehend what his companion meant, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Clearing his throat, he stepped forwards again.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked. Despite his odd behaviour, over the course of the journey home to London, Anthony had grown rather fond of the older man and even went so far as to call him a friend. He had never said this, of course, but had a feeling that they had created a mutual bond that both of them could feel.

He thought that his companion wouldn't respond, and wondered if he had said something wrong, but his fears were dismissed as the man spoke once more.

"You may find me, if you like, around Fleet Street."

Anthony beamed and held his hand out. "Until then, my friend."

It was customary for one to shake the hand that is offered to them, but Anthony's friend either did know or simply did not care, as he merely walked away without another word. Frowning, Anthony adjusted his bag on his shoulder before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>It was the evening and the shop had been shut for several hours now. Mrs Lovett had taken off her boots and was sat on her favourite armchair by the fire, her feet resting on a stool. She was quietly dozing off, only to be woken up every time that Johanna or Lily cried out 'snap' at the top of their voices, forgetting that she was trying to sleep. Each time, she would jolt awake and stare at them accusingly. They would apologise meekly, only to do it several minutes later.<p>

Abby seemed to also be falling asleep, but was determined to stay awake so that she could continue reading. Lily and Johanna helped her stay awake; she, too, was woken up every time that they yelled.

"I 'ate this bloody weather." Lily announced when she was victorious in the game of snap, shuffling the deck of cards once more. Her brown eyes were focused on the window, narrowing at the dark sky and watching as the rain slowly disappeared.

"Don't swear, Lily." Mrs Lovett scolded gently.

"Why not? You do."

Mrs Lovett snorted, too sleepy to think of a comeback. Lily grinned, turning her attention on the cards once again.

"I suppose that winter isn't all that bad," Johanna commented lightly. "It'll be Christmas soon."

"Oh Lord." Mrs Lovett moaned under her breath. Lily and Johanna laughed.

"You love it really, Auntie Nell." Johanna teased.

"That's what you think."

The girls laughed, and even Abby smiled. This was interupted, however, by a sharp rap at the shop door.

"You girls did put the closed sign up, didn't you?" Mrs Lovett asked. Lily nodded.

"Right before we joined you in 'ere."

"Just ignore it, then," Her mother concluded. "They'll get the 'int."

Whoever it was did not get the hint, and instead rapped against the glass once again.

"We're closed!" Mrs Lovett yelled. "Come back tomorrow!"

The response was yet another rap, this one harder than the previous two.

"Perhaps they are deaf," Johanna giggled. "Deaf and unable to read."

Mrs Lovett sighed, pulling on her boots as she stood up. She wasn't happy; she was enjoying her rest and now she would have to get up to tell some insolent bugger to go away.

"One moment, girls."

Brushing her skirts down, Mrs Lovett stormed from the parlour to the shop and yanked the door open. Her mouth was open to speak, but no words came out as she saw who was stood at the door.

Finally, she managed to choke out one word.

"Ben?"

* * *

><p>Thank you CadyD, Shelia Chiaroscura, xDazedandConfusedX, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, Erica Lovett, Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, Lady Nuit and TheBrightsider for reviewing!<p>

Links for what Lily and Abby look like will be on my profile as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5) -**_

Mrs Lovett stared for a moment, unsure as to how long they both simply stood there. It was as if time was standing still for them. Her eyes devoured his face, taking in the features that she had longed to see once again for so long. But he was different, he had changed.

Finally, she spoke.

"Come in."

Moving out of his way, she ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. She watched as he looked around, taking in everything.

"Nothing's changed, Ben." She murmured, the sound of her voice making him freeze. It was as if he had forgotten that she was there, wrapped up his memories.

Hearing the sound of laughter from the parlour, Benjamin jolted out of his silent daze and spun around, as stiff as a board. He listened, his mouth open to speak but no words leaving his lips.

_Johanna and Abby. _

His daughters. They'd be young women now.

Seeing his distress, Mrs Lovett quickly cleared her throat and took charge of the situation. She had to, or both of them would simply stand there in silence.

"Wait 'ere," She ordered gently. "I'll be back in a tick."

She was reluctant to turn her back on him; if she took her eyes off him for just a second, he might disappear, proving that this was all just a wonderful dream. But she had to, and she did. Putting on a brave face, Mrs Lovett stood in the doorway of the parlour and addressed the girls.

"Alright, you three, off to bed with you."

"But Mum!" Lily whined. "It's only eight!"

"And we're going to the market tomorrow so I want you up early," Mrs Lovett replied firmly. "C'mon Abby, put the book down. I promise that it'll still be there in the morning."

Abby was very reluctant, but obliging marked her page with a ribbon and placed it back on the shelf. Scowling, Lily put away the pack of cards and Johanna placed the cushions that were sat on back onto the sofa. Once they had done this, Mrs Lovett ushered them up the stairs.

Giving them all a kiss on the brow and bidding them goodnight, Mrs Lovett made sure that all three of them were upstairs before hurrying back to the shop, hoping that this wasn't just a dream.

Sure enough, Benjamin was still stood there.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Mrs Lovett took the chance to study her friend.

His expression was identical to the one he wore that night he announced he was leaving, but his hair was darker now. Black. Pitch black.

Her studying eyes followed the line of the white streak in his now dark hair, silently wondering what posessed him to do so to his hair, before she finally broke the silence

"Do you know 'ow long it 'as been?" Mrs Lovett asked. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Twelve years, Ben. You were gone twelve years. I 'ave been running a business on my own and looking after your daughters from twelve years and now you just waltz in 'ere like nothing 'as 'appened? Well, I'll tell you what, Benjamin - "

"Todd," He interupted. He spoke in a low tone, and yet overpowered Mrs Lovett's furious tone with ease. "Sweeney Todd."

Mrs Lovett frowned. "What?"

"I am not Benjamin Barker. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd."

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Mum sent us up so early." Lily said casually, keeping her eyes on her book. Johanna looked away from their shared mirror warily; when Lily said something in a casual manner, it usually meant that she wanted or was planning something.<p>

"She told us, Lily," She said carefully. "We're going to the market and need to be up early."

"But we're always up early."

Johanna sighed, untying her ribbon from her hair. "What do you suggest, Lily? That we sneak downstairs once more and work out as to why Auntie Nell sent us to bed?"

Lily grinned. "That is a brilliant idea, Johanna!"

Without another word, Lily jumped up from her bed and rushed to the door, opening carefully so it wouldn't let out a loud creak as it usually did, and ruin the intention of sneaking out. Once it was open, she turned to Johanna and Abby.

"Well?"

Admitting that she was also curious, Johanna got up from the stool in front of the mirror and followed Lily, grabbing Abby's hand so that she could join them. Abby wanted to protest, but knew it was no good. Neither Johanna or Lily would listen to her.

The trio crept along the corridor, Lily going so far as to getting on her hands and knees and crawling. Johanna had to supress her giggles as she followed suit, gesturing for Abby to do the same.

Lily paused at the top of the stairs, cautiously peeking round the corner. Johanna and Abby waited, the younger of the two biting her bottom lip. Though she was not strict, Mrs Lovett probably would not take kindly to the girls disobeying her and sneaking downstairs.

Fortunately, Lily gave them a thumbs up and slid onto the first step, going down on her bottom. At this age, the three knew which stairs creaked, and therefore which ones to avoid. Never before had they paid as much attention to avoiding said stairs than they did now. They couldn't get caught, not now.

"Sweeney Todd..."

The girls froze as Mrs Lovett spoke in bitter amusement. They could hear her boots against the wooden floor, as if she was pacing back and forth, or perhaps circling something.

"Well, you get points for creativity, _Mr Todd._"

Lily frowned; she had never heard her mother use this tone of voice, especially not to a customer. But what confused her the most was why Mrs Lovett felt the need to lie in order for the girls to go upstairs. Was this man a secret gentleman caller?

Looking over her shoulder, she was relieved to see that the Barker girls were also just as confused.

"Come on." She mouthed, gesturing for them to follow her as she continued sliding down the stairs.

"I could no return under my true name," Her guest replied. "Not when that man is dead."

"Dead?" Johanna repeated under her breath, frowning. Surely he could not mean literally, could he? He had not killed a man and then stolen his identity, had he?

"I suppose that it's good that you're back."

"What of the Judge?"

As Abby shifted her position, a cloud of dust floated up, making her nose itch. She screwed her nose up, squeezing it with her hand in hope that the sneeze wouldn't come.

Seeing her distress, Johanna nudged Lily. Lily spun around, her eyes widening as she saw that Abby was struggling.

"Keep it in!" She hissed.

She tried desperately, but Abby couldn't stop the sneeze.

* * *

><p>"What of the Judge?"<p>

Mrs Lovett opened her mouth to speak, and yet couldn't find the right words. What could she tell him?

Suddenly, there was a small sneeze.

Mrs Lovett immediately knew who that was, and rolled her eyes. "Alright, girls, get in 'ere."

One by one, Lily, Johanna and Abby shuffled into the shop, ashamed that their hiding place had been discovered. Mrs Lovett watched them all, shaking her head at them.

"I should've known that you wouldn't 'ave listened to me."

"Sorry, Mum." Lily mumbled. Johanna and Abby also muttered their apologies.

Sweeney frowned, his eyes on Johanna and Abby. Were these his daughters, his little girls?

Mrs Lovett glanced over her shoulder at her friend and, seeing his face, realised that she couldn't keep the Barker girls in the dark for any longer. Both of them had the right to know who this man was, as did Lily.

"Are we in trouble, Auntie Nell?" Johanna asked, causing Sweeney's lips to tilt up slightly. They still called her Auntie Nell.

"No, love, but I think that you should wait for us in the parlour."

Lily and Johanna exchanged glances, but neither of them spoke. Lily was the first to turn around and leave, quickly followed by Johanna, who had taken Abby's hand in her own. Abby couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her as she was dragged away, her brow furrowed slightly.

Once they were in the parlour, Mrs Lovett turned back to Sweeney. He was staring at the spot in which the girls were just stood, his mouth open.

"Those were your girls, Mr T," She said softly. "Beautiful, ain't they?"

He didn't - _couldn't _- respond. His girls. His _daughters. _

"C'mon. Let's go see your daughters."

Taking him by the hand, Mrs Lovett took Sweeney to the parlour. He was amazed to see that it hadn't changed a bit, but his attention was drawn back to his daughters. Johanna and Lily had taken over the sofa, talking quietly, but Abby was sat alone in what everyone thought of as her armchair. She looked up as Mrs Lovett walked in.

"Alright, girls, I 'ave something to tell you."

Johanna and Lily's conversation ceased as they straightened up, their eyes on Mrs Lovett. Abby, however, flickered her gaze from Mrs Lovett to the man stood next to her. Who was he?

"What is it, Auntie Nell?" Johanna gently prompted.

"It's something that you and Abby 'ave to know."

Johanna waited silently, allowing Mrs Lovett to clear her throat and carefully choose her words.

"You know 'ow your father left you when you was only young?"

"Yes."

Mrs Lovett cleared her throat again, glancing over at Sweeney. He was stood silently, staring at the floor in an almost shy manner.

"Well...'e's back."

Johanna and Abby frowned, exchanging quick glances, before the older of the two turned to Sweeney. Standing up, she took a small step towards him.

"Sir...are _you _our father?" She asked shyly. Sweeney looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting hers. They were young, and yet intelligent, shining with hope as she gazed up at him.

"Yes," He admitted. "I am."

Johanna's lips tilted into a smile as she took another step forwards. "And you have returned for Abby and I?"

"Yes."

A wide beam spread across Johanna's face. Sweeney couldn't stop his lips tilting up slightly in the grim imitation of a smile. Without a second thought, Johanna rushed forwards and hugged him. From that embrace, it felt as if the hole of longing was filled up once more.

Sweeney hesitated slightly before, with an encouraging nod from Mrs Lovett, hugging his daughter back. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, so small that his hands reached his own waist, and held her tight, resting his cheek on her soft hair.

"Johanna," He whispered.

When the embrace ended, Johanna's pale cheeks flushing with excitement, Mrs Lovett turned to face Abby. To her surprise, the young girl's gaze was far away, staring past the window and into the street. Sweeney also noticed this, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Abby," Mrs Lovett said softly. "Why don't you come say 'ello to your father?"

Abby hesitated before rising from her seat, her nightgown falling down to her ankles, and crossing the room. She stood in front of her father, but made no move. Neither of them were willing to make the first move. After a moment, however, Sweeney carefully put his arms around her.

Hugging Abby wasn't the same as hugging Johanna; she was stiff and reluctant to put her arms around him. And yet, she felt so much smaller and more vulnerable than Johanna.

The embrace was shorter than the one shared between Sweeney and Johanna. Abby's expression had barely changed, but she ducked her head so that no one would see that she had tears in her eyes.

"You've changed ever so much, Father," Johanna commented, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at him. "You look different from the photo of you and mother."

"Time changes people."

"And it has certainly changed you."

Sweeney couldn't help the small smile appearing as Johanna said this. "Yes," He agreed. "I suppose that it has."

Johanna's smile widened, and she glanced over her shoulder at Abby. Her smile faded slightly as she saw the blank expression on her little sister's face.

"Are you alright, Abby?"

Abby opened her mouth to respond, but Mrs Lovett cut in before she had the chance to.

"Poor love, she's exhausted. C'mon, of to bed with the three of you. Mr T'll be 'ere in the morning, won't you?"

The question she directed at Sweeney, who was uncertain as to whether or not he _was _going to be there in the morning. He couldn't really leave, not now that Johanna and Abby had met him.

Johanna turned to her father with a hopeful expression, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, please, Father, won't you stay?" She begged.

With all eyes on him, Sweeney had no choice but to nod. Johanna beamed, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"Thank you, Father!"

The two shared a quick embrace before Johanna and Lily left for bed, both admitting that they were tired. Abby didn't say a word as she walked past both adults, looking at neither of them. Sweeney watched her go with a sad and confused expression, his hand outstretched as if to stop her.

"Oh, don't worry about 'er, love, she's always like that." Mrs Lovett commented.

"What?"

Mrs Lovett nodded. "Your Abby," She said. "She's always been like that. Don't know why, there's nothing wrong with 'er."

"She was always quiet as a child." Sweeney muttered under his breath, remembering the hours of trying to coax her to run around and shout like Johanna and Lily. But she refused to, and instead simply sat and watched.

"Mmm. Shame, really, cos she's a pretty little thing. Plenty of boys 'ave taken a fancy to 'er, but she ain't 'aving none of it."

Sweeney couldn't deny that he was pleased.

"C'mon, you must be tired," Mrs Lovett announced, ushering Sweeney out of the parlour. "You can 'ave your old lodgings."

Brushing past him, Mrs Lovett led Sweeney out of the shop and into the courtyard, waiting for him to shut the side door before heading towards the steps.

Sweeney lingered at the bottom step, staring up at the shop. Could he bare it, going to the room in which his wife died?

"You coming?"

His uncertain daydream was broken by Mrs Lovett's impatience. Nodding, he strode up the stairs and caught up with her.

He averted his eyes as his former landlady fetched the key to the shop from her bodice, wishing that she could give some form of warning before she did so. He waited until he heard the slow creak of the door opening before turning again, only just seeing Mrs Lovett walk into the barber shop.

Stepping forwards, Sweeney stood in the doorway of his home and stared.

It had been such a bright, happy room when Lucy was alive. But now, it was dead.

The room was darker, and dust had gathered on the remains of their belongings. Obviously, Mrs Lovett had decided that there was no need for most of it and had sold it. She only kept a few items of furniture, including the bed in the corner.

"Come in, love," Mrs Lovett said in a gentle but patronizing manner. "Ain't nothing to be afraid of."

Shooting her a dark look, Sweeney walked forwards in slow, careful strides. While she occupied herself by wandering around, his first destination was the bed. Why, he wasn't sure, but an invisible force compelled him to stand over it.

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head slightly as he remembered seeing Lucy lying there, motionless.

_"She's dead, Ben,_" Mrs Lovett had told him. "_She died while she was asleep. She went peacefully._"

Peaceful.

Everyone described Lucy's death as peaceful, but they weren't the ones that had to sit by her side as she suffered. He was the one that wiped her brow when her temperature rose to an unbearable heat. He was the one that had to help her drink water while her head pounded and coax her to continue eating even though it caused her to be horribly sick later on that evening.

The sound of wood against wood broke his trance. Feeling slightly disorientated, Sweeney blinked and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Mrs Lovett knelt down, removing a floorboard, he turned his back on the bed and joined her.

He waited as she reached down and pulled out a fraying blanket, it's colour faded to an odd mixture of grey and brown. Placing it on the ground next to her, she brushed the dust off before carefully unfolding it.

Immediately, he recognized the wooden box.

With a small smile, Mrs Lovett picked the box up and held it out to him.

Sweeney had no hesitation in reaching out and taking the box from her, staring at it. It felt right, holding the box in his hands once more.

"I could've sold them," Mrs Lovett murmured. "But I didn't."

Though he should've, he didn't thank her. He barely even acknowledged her as he slid a hand over the lid before carefully undoing the latch, lifting the lid slowly.

His razors.

All seven razors, shining in the moonlight, were nestled in the bed of velvet. He stared at them, taking in every detail as he ran the tips of his fingers along the handles. His fingers lingered on the last one and, after a moment, he lifted it from the box.

"Them 'andles is chased silver, ain't they?" Mrs Lovett asked, gazing at the razors in wonder. Sweeney smiled to himself, placing the box on the ground.

"Silver...yes."

Holding the razor in front of him, he spun it in his fingers, taking in every detail before opening the blade. His smile grew.

"We'll do wonders once again," He whispered. "You and I, my friend."

Realising that Mrs Lovett was still knelt in front of him, gazing at him in a trance-like way, his smile disappeared.

"Leave me." He ordered.

Mrs Lovett didn't hesitate to obey. Rising as gracefully as she could, she walked past him, glancing at him over her shoulder as she reached the door. Sweeney's attention was on his razor, however, so she simply left and shut the door behind her.

A grin slowly spreading across his face once more, Sweeney rose and held his arm out in front of him, his eyes focused completely on the razor.

"At last," He announced. "My arm is complete again."

* * *

><p>Thank you Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, xDazedandConfusedX, Erica Lovett, Lady Nuit, CadyD, ToddLover13 and The Fanfic Critic for reviewing!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**6) -**_

Abby was the first to wake up the next morning.

Blinking several times to clear her vision, she sat up and looked across the room at Johanna and Lily. Both the older girls were fast asleep. Lily was barely visible, her quilt pulled up so high that Abby could only see her curls. Johanna, however, looked like a princess in her sleep. She lay on her side delicately, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder and framing her peaceful face. Abby stared at her enviously before getting up from her bed and selecting a dress.

Once she was dressed and her hair was tied back, Abby pulled on her boots before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

She wasn't surprised to see that the shop was still empty, the closed sign up and the curtains shut. Mrs Lovett never woke up early.

As she always did, Abby made her way to the parlour, retrieving her book from the shelf and taking her usual seat. Opening the book to her marked page, she rested it on her lap and began reading. She became so engulfed in the book that she barely noticed another person walking into the parlour.

* * *

><p>Sweeney hadn't slept at all last night.<p>

He wasn't tired, nor did he feel the need to force himself to rest when he was certain that he didn't need it. Instead, he had paced back and forth in front of the large window in his room, surveying the streets below with a dark stare. So when he decided to leave the sanctuary that were his lodgings, it was fairly early in the morning.

He knew that Mrs Lovett wasn't the earliest of risers, and this was one of his reasons for leaving so early. Perhaps he could get himself a drink with the her chattering away, barely pausing to breathe or ask him for his opinion. There was a difference, he had decided, between chatting and chattering. The latter was most annoying, and unfortunately what Mrs Lovett did.

He was pleased to see that the shop was empty, therefore allowing him to pour himself a drink without disturbance. With a glass in his hand, he then walked to the parlour, deciding that he would sit and loose himself in his memories. Of course, he wouldn't stay there long; _someone _would be downstairs soon and he was not willing to put up with weeks of teasing for being caught daydreaming. Women were merciless when it came to teasing.

Sweeney wasn't expecting to see Abby sat in her chair, which is why he froze when he saw her.

She was curled up on the armchair, of course, with a book on her lap. A ribbon was resting on the arm of the chair, indicating that she had been reading this book for a long time and therefore had to continuously mark her page.

For a moment, Sweeney found himself hesitating. Should he go in and disturb the daughter that had treated him in such a shady manner yesterday, or should he retreat to his shop once again?

Finally coming to a decision, Sweeney stepped into the parlour, surprised that Abby didn't even react, and spoke.

"Your mother loved Shakespeare."

Abby looked up slowly, watching as Sweeney walked into the room, her expression wary.

"Did she?" She asked meekly.

"Yes. Romeo and Juliet was her favourite."

Abby offered her father a small smile as she lifted the book up and showed him the cover. Sweeney smiled back as he saw the title; _Romeo and Juliet. _

There was a long pause in which neither Abby or Sweeney were willing to speak. Abby went back to reading while Sweeney stared at the book, remembering all that time in which Lucy would sit on their bed and read. When she was pregnant, she'd read allowed, claiming that the babies could hear her. Reading them Shakespeare, she had said, would mean that they would grow to be intellecutal.

Sweeney opened his mouth to share this memory with Abby, hoping that she would find it amusing, but the arrival of Johanna and Lily prevented him.

"Morning Father, morning Abby!" Johanna said happily. She was the most comfortable of the Barker girls with her father, despite having just met him after so long. Overnight, she had been collecting memories from her mind of moments that she and her father had shared, thus giving her a more fond perspective of him.

"Morning," Lily said over Johanna's happy greetings, determined not to go unnoticed.

"Did you sleep well last night, Father?" Johanna asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I did," Sweeney replied, knowing that if he told his daughter that he had not slept at all, she wouldn't be happy. The simplicity of the two words made Johanna beam up at her father, oblivious to the lie.

"I'm glad. It must've been odd, though, to have been sleeping in your old room."

"I didn't really notice."

"Was it lonely without our mother?"

Sweeney froze, his eyes glazing over. Was it lonely without Lucy?

"Yes," He admitted quietly. "It was."

In all honesty, anywhere that he went would be lonely without Lucy, no matter who accompanied him.

"Oh, Father," Johanna frowned sadly. "Well, tonight, perhaps Abby and I could stay with you?"

Sweeney forced a small smile out at his daughter, unable to say that he wasn't touched by the suggestion.

"That won't be neccersary."

"Alright, enough of your dilly-dallying!" Mrs Lovett announced loudly as she walked into the parlour, disrupting the brief moment between Sweeney and Johanna. "I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to go to the market. "'Urry up, you lot, and get your shoes on."

Lily and Johanna grumbled, but did as Mrs Lovett told them. Abby followed suit in silence, taking care to mark her page and place the book in its original place on the shelf beforehand.

Sweeney stared at the spot in which Johanna was sat, his eyes glazing over once more. When she beamed, though he hadn't noticed when she did so, she looked just like Lucy...

"Mr T?"

Scowling that his thoughts had been interupted, Sweeney muttered an annoyed, "What?" He didn't turn to look at Mrs Lovett, instead choosing to keep his back to her.

"You coming to the market with us?" Mrs Lovett asked, silently hoping that he would say yes. She didn't see it as a chance for him to continue bonding with his daughters, as anyone else might, but as a chance to show him how well she raised them on her own.

"Fine." Sweeney reluctantly agreed, knowing that Johanna would be disappointed if he was to say no. He wasn't sure as to how Abby would react.

Standing up, Sweeney brushed past the baker to fetch his coat from his room. She smiled up at him as he passed, but he didn't return it. Mrs Lovett decided that he wasn't looking at her, and therefore didn't see. She refused to think that he was ignoring her.

Bustling back into the shop, Mrs Lovett called for the girls to hurry up and then collected her purse, tucking it down her bodice for safe keeping.

"Lily, wait for me!"

The sound of heavy footsteps against the wooden stairs could be heard from miles away but, unfortunately for her already aching head, Mrs Lovett wasn't stood miles away. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited. As expected, Lily and Johanna came hurtling around the corner and into the shop.

"Girls, if you're going to charge around - "

"Sorry Mum," Lily interupted, panting. "We're just so excited!"

"We haven't been outside for _days_!" Johanna added pitifully. Mrs Lovett couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them, shooing them into the parlour so that they could get their coats. As she did, Abby joined them and also retrieved her coat.

By the time the girls had buttoned their coats up, Sweeney had joined them in the shop and looked impatient; he was reluctant to go to the market and wanted it done as soon as possible.

With all of them ready, the five left the shop and began their walk to the market. It was a fairly pleasant walk; it wasn't raining, nor was the wind as harsh as it had been. Johanna and Lily walked a few metres ahead of Sweeney and Mrs Lovett, their arms linked. They talked quite happily, giggling if a passing boy said hello or winked at them. Abby walked with them, but kept her head ducked.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was staring ahead of him as Mrs Lovett chattered in a constant manner, barely pausing for breath. He had lost track of what the subject matter was a long time ago.

"Are you even listening to me, Mr T?" Mrs Lovett queried suddenly, tilting her head slightly as she looked up at him.

"Yes." Sweeney lied quietly, but unlike Johanna, Mrs Lovett could see right through him. Sighing, she then began another stream of chatter of how important it was to listen to each other.

"Mum," Lily suddenly cried, breaking of her mother's torrent of speech. "Mum, 'e's 'ere again!"

"Can we go see, Auntie Nell?" Johanna begged.

"Fine. But we ain't staying there long." Mrs Lovett warned. The two girls grinned and rushed ahead, leaving Abby behind. She didn't try to catch up with them, nor did she pause so that she could walk with Mrs Lovett and her father. She simply continued to walk at the same pace as she was before.

"He?" Sweeney questioned. Mrs Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Aldofo Pirelli," She said. "Comes 'ere every thursday, 'e does. I-talian. Reckons 'e gives the best shaves in London."

Sweeney didn't comment as he and Mrs Lovett joined Johanna, Lily and Abby by a caravan. It was painted a royal blue, a large banner hanging outside with the promise, painted in extravagant writing, that Aldofo Pirelli had serviced kings and would therefore give the best shave a man could ever ask for. Sweeney couldn't help but feel slightly amused by the pretence of it all.

"He's ever so funny," Johanna told him, her eyes shining eagerly. "He really puts on a show when he shaves."

"It's all a load of rubbish, if you ask me." Mrs Lovett muttered under her breath.

Sweeney's smile was forced and tight-lipped, but this wasn't for long. Having seen something out of the corner of his eye that caught his interest, Sweeney turned his head and stiffened.

The Beadle.

Beadle Bamford was an unsavoury character; his hair was thin and greasy, his round face was usually quite red and he spoke in a nasal tone. He seemed to believe that, because he wore expensive clothing and had married a woman that was very attractive, he was one of the upper class. Sweeney also happened to know that he considered himself to be Judge Turpin's right hand man.

Sweeney thoroughly disliked the Beadle; he remembered how the poor excuse of a man made snide remarks to Lucy about having turned down Turpin's proposal. It was many years ago, a few weeks before Benjamin had the courage to ask Lucy's father if he could court his daughter. Turpin proposed to Lucy, but she turned it down. Ever since, the Beadle took pleasure in commenting on her and Benjamin's relationship, comparing her husband to the Judge.

Seeing his attention was elsewhere, Mrs Lovett followed Sweeney's line of sight and sighed when she saw the Beadle.

"Oi," She said gently, tugging on the arm of Sweeney's coat. "Don't worry. 'E ain't gonna bother us."

"How can you be sure?" Sweeney asked under his breath, keeping his eyes on the man in question. He was swanning around as if he owned London, pausing every now and then at a stall and examing what was for sale.

"After you left, 'e was poncing around my shop and telling everyone that you was a coward," Mrs Lovett muttered, so that only Sweeney would hear. "So I kicked 'im out. 'E ain't bothered me since."

"Mum, it's beginning!" Lily cried.

Reluctantly removing his eyes from the Beadle, Sweeney turned his attention to the caravan. A young boy, no older than Abby, had stepped out and was banging against a drum, attracting people's attention. As people gathered in front of the stage, the atmosphere buzzing from excitement, the boy put his drum down and turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He spoke in a loud, clear voice. "'Ave any of you ever woken up in the morning to discover that you're pillow is covered in 'air?"

The crowd, mostly men of a certain age, began to mumble their agreements and the boy had to speak over them to attract their attention again.

"Well now you can waken at ease with Pirelli's miracle elixir!"

"Ooh, that sounds exciting!" Johanna said, and then blushed as those nearby chuckled. Even Abby smiled, her head titled to the side as she watched the boy.

"I've been using Pirelli's miracle elixir, and now I will show you something what 'as rose from the dead!"

A woman let out a shrill scream, evidently horrifed by the notion, but the young boy grinned assuringly.

"On the top of my 'ead!" He announced, whipping off his hat. The crowd burst into laughter as long blonde locks tumbled down his shoulders. Sweeney raised his eyebrows, amused at how funny it appeared to be to Lily and Johanna.

"What was it?" Someone called out.

"Pirelli's miracle elixir!" The boy called back, holding up a bottle. The liquid it contained was an odd yellow colour, and Mrs Lovett couldn't help but grimace as it sloshed around in the bottle. "You 'ave my oath. Rub it in every day and soon you'll 'ave to start thinning it!"

The boy, eager to prove his point, throw several bottles out to the crowd and then demonstrated what to do, using a nearby bald man as an example.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Johanna suddenly asked as a bottle nearby them was opened. Lily grimaced.

"It's disgusting!"

Frowning, Sweeney turned to a nearby person and asked if he, too, could examine the bottle of 'miracle elixir'. They happily handed it to him and then turned to the person of their other side, talking about how many bottles they were going to buy.

Sweeney carefully examined the bottle before opening it. Immediately, the stench became more obvious. Resisting the urge to grimace, the barber held it up to his nose and sniffed.

"I believe that I have found the source of the stench." He announced to his daughters, Mrs Lovett and Lily.

"What, the elixir?" Lily questioned with a grin. "You can't be serious."

"This is piss," Sweeney continued, his voice carrying across the crowd. "Piss and ink."

"P-Pirelli's miracle elixir will cure all your balding problems!" The boy on stage stuttered, desperate to keep the attention on him. "Ladies will love it!"

"Flies do too." Mrs Lovett called out, causing laughter to erupt throughout the crowd. Disgusted, people threw the bottles of 'elixir' to the ground, claiming that they weren't going to pay for it.

"Where's Pirelli?" Someone called out.

"Yes, get Pirell!" Another person cried.

Soon, the whole crowd was demanding for Pirelli to show his face, wanting nothing more than to tell him how disappointed they were in him. He was what they considered to be an honourable man, and selling them a concotion of piss and ink was not what they expected from him.

The curtain of the caravan was suddenly flung back, and Pirelli made his entrance.

Sweeney couldn't help but smirk as he saw the infuriated expression on the barber's face. He also found amusement in the man's outfit; a royal blue bull-fighters outfit emboidered with gold thread, a long cape and a sleek black top hat, decorated with a large feather.

"I am Aldofo Pirelli," He announced in a thick Italian accent. "I am the king of the barbers and the barber of kings, and I wish to know who dares say that my elixir is piss!"

He surveyed the crowd with a dark look, pursing his lips together in anger.

"Who says this?" He asked, daring someone to speak out. He knew that no one would; they wouldn't dare anger him. Who would they go to for their shaves?

There was a long pause, in which everyone avoided each other's looks. Sudden embarrassment took over them as sheepish expressions appeared on their faces. Pirelli smirked, knowing that no one would admit to it.

"I do."

Immediately, every person in the crowd began searching for the one that spoke out. Looking almost defiant, Sweeney stared up at Pirelli, who was glaring down at the other barber. Ignoring the horrifed gazes of Johanna and Lily, Sweeney began pushing his way through the crowd.

"I am Mr Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street," He announced as he walked. "I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's miracle elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing more than an arrant fraud, concoted from piss and ink."

Pirelli looked outraged, but Sweeney barely noticed as he continued.

"And furthermore, _signor_, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank."

Johanna gasped at her father's rudeness, but Abby grinned. Behind them, Mrs Lovett was smirking to herself.

Turning to the ground, Sweeney suddenly whipped two of his razors from the holster of his belt, shocking everyone. Mrs Lovett frowned; she didn't know that he had brought them along.

"See these razors?" He asked, and then turned to face Pirelli once more. "I lay them against five pounds. You are no match for me. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham."

Pirelli, who had been examining the razors carefully, straightened up and grinned.

"You hear this foolish man? Watch and see how he regret his folly!" He cried, removing his cape in an exaggerated manner, spinning it around and over his shoulder so that it billowed out in an impressive manner. "Toby!"

The young boy from before, Toby, scrambled onto the stage and began setting up two chairs. While he did so, Sweeney turned to the crowd with a rakish grin.

"Who's for a free shave?"

Two men hurridedly volunteered themselves and sat down in the designated chairs. Mrs Lovett pushed her way through the crowd, taking Sweeney's coat. Johanna, Lily and Abby hurried after her.

"Father, are you sure that this is the right choice?" Johanna asked quietly, watching as Sweeney prepared himself.

"Don't worry, love," Mrs Lovett smiled. "Mr T 'ere is the best barber in London."

Johanna began to protest, but Sweeney joined Pirelli on the stage before she could do so. His dark eyes scanned through the crowd, desperately seeking out one person.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" He asked.

All heads turned to the Beadle, who had been watching the exchange between the barbers with great amusement. Realising that he was in the spotlight, he smirked.

"Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbours!" He announced with a wave of his gloved hand, floating through the crowd. Pirelli smirked and threw his cloth over his customer's neck, making sure that it billowed in the wind. Sweeney copied, but in a more sensible manner.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" The Beadle told the crowd, retrieving his whistle from his coat pocket. He turned his attention to the barbers. "Ready?"

"Ready." Pirelli agreed.

"Ready." Sweeney repeated.

His little finger held out in what he thought was an upper class manner, the Beadle held the whistle to his lips and blew daintily.

While Sweeney and Pirelli began preparing their customers, Pirelli told the crowd about his earlier achievements, going so far as to claim that he shaved the Pope. The crowd hung onto his every word, laughing when they thought it was appropiate to. Johanna kept her eyes on him fearfully, believing that he would win the competition, but Mrs Lovett smirked, her eyes on Sweeney.

For one reason or another - Mrs Lovett wasn't sure why; her focus was entirely on Sweeney - Pirelli paused for a moment, but it was a moment too long.

"The winner," Beadle Bamford announced. "Is Todd!"

* * *

><p>Thank you The Fanfic Critic, CadyD, ToddLover13, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle and Masked Murderous Pirate for reviewing!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**7) -**_

"Yes!" Johanna cried, flinging her arms around Abby, who was staring up at her father with a wide grin. Mrs Lovett, along with the rest of the crowd, applauded Sweeney's triumph, smirking. She knew that he would win.

""E's done it!" Lily cried. "'E won!"

Johanna squealed, released Abby and hugged her friend.

On the stage, Pirelli looked furious.

Snapping his razor shut, the Italian barber forced out a smile as he crossed the stage. To his surprise, Sweeney wasn't celebrating his triumph, and instead calmly cleaned his razor.

"Congratulations, Mr Todd," Pirelli drawled in a charming manner. "I bow down to skill far greater than my own." With an elaborate twirl of his hand, Pirelli bowed to Sweeney. With a blank expression, Sweeney held up his hand.

"The five pounds, please."

Pirelli's tight smile disappeared as he straightened up, annoyed by Sweeney's obvious dismissal of the praise. Retrieving his purse from his pocket, he undid the tiny drawstring bag and placed a five pound note into Sweeney's hand.

"May the good Lord smile you," Pirelli forced out another smile. "Until we meet again."

Turning his back on his fellow barber, Pirelli scowled as he saw Toby lingering anxiously. Shouting in a torrent of Italian that the boy couldn't keep up with, Pirelli struck him across the face and kicked him behind the curtain. Quickly remembering that he was being watched, he flashed a quick smile at the audience before also disappearing behind the curtain.

"Oh, how awful," Johanna said sympathetically. "But well done, Father!"

"You was amazing!" Lily agreed with a wide grin. "I don't think that Pirelli ever been beaten by another barber."

"Well done, Father." Abby said quietly.

"Alright, girls, give 'im a bit of space," Mrs Lovett chuckled, handing Sweeney his coat. "Well done, love."

"Excuse me, Mr Todd."

The group turned as a man from the crowd approached them, smiling at the barber charmingly.

"You did a wonderful job," He complimented, tapping Sweeney on the chest with his cane in what was intended to be a friendly manner. Sweeney stared at him darkly. "Tell me, do you have an establishment of your own?"

Mrs Lovett quickly spoke up. "'E most certainly does. Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlour, above my meat pie emporium on Fleet Street."

"Thank you, m'am. Well, Mr Todd, I will definately be seeing you soon."

Tipping his hat to Mrs Lovett and the girls, the man strolled off. Mrs Lovett turned to congratulate Sweeney once again, this time for attracting customers, but was surprised to see that he wasn't next to her. Instead, he had pushed his way through the crowd and was approaching the Beadle.

"Oh, for God's sake." She muttered under her breath, hurrying to catch up with him. Johanna and Lily were too distracted chatting to a young stall holder, so only Abby followed her.

"I want to thank you for your honest adjudication, sir," Sweeney spoke in a dangerously soft voice, catching the Beadle's attention. "You are a paragon of integrity."

A smile slowly spread across the Beadle's face as he turned to face the barber.

"Well, I do try to do my best for my friends and neighbours. Your establishment is in Fleet Street, is it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, you will surely be seeing me there before the week is out." The Beadle promised with a wink. He turned to leave, but Sweeney spoke out, catching his attention.

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford," He replied in a dangerously calm voice, smiling. "I guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know."

Beadle Bamford's smile widened at the prospect of a free shave, and he thanked the barber. Deciding that they had spent enough time in the Beadle's company, Mrs Lovett placed her hand on Sweeney's arm and gestured that the two of them should leave. As they did, the Beadle turned his attention to Abby. She had been stood in silence, focused on the nearby flower stall.

With a smile, the Beadle plucked a single rose from the bunch and held it out to her.

"For you, Miss Barker."

Abby hesitantly reached out and took the flower from him, twirling it in her hand. "Thank you, Beadle Bamford." She said softly.

"My pleasure, Miss Barker. It is, as always, a pleasure to see once again."

The Beadle reached out, took Abby's hand in his own and kissed it. Sweeney, who had turned to question why Abby was not walking with them, stiffened when he saw the gesture.

"Likewise, sir."

Mrs Lovett also turned, wondering why Sweeney had stopped so suddenly, and sighed when she saw the Beadle and Abby conversing.

"Don't worry, love," She murmured to the barber. "This ain't gonna last long."

"Did you enjoy the show today, Miss Barker? I happened to glance your way during it and saw that you could barely keep your eyes off it." Beadle Bamford said this with a smirk, as if mocking the girl.

"Yes, sir, I found it most," Abby glanced at her father. "Entertaining."

"Yes, yes, I suppose it was. It is not often that two barbers compete, especially in the public eye."

"And it is not often that a person such as yourself offers such a fair judgement. You are, as Mr Todd said, a paragon of integrity."

Sweeney frowned; he had not seen Abby converse so freely.

"Thank you, my dear. As a member of the higher society, I see it as only fair that I share my good judgement and honesty with those less fortunate than I."

"How very wise of you." Abby said, but she wasn't complimenting him. Perhaps it was only him, but Sweeney could hear the bitter undertone of the statement.

"Yes," The Beadle agreed, fetching a gold watch hanging on a chain from his pocket. Frowning, he tucked it back into his pocket and looked up at Abby once more. "Accept my most humble apologies, Miss Barker, but I have other matters to attend to, and I have spent too long indulging myself."

"I understand. Goodbye, Beadle Bamford."

"Goodbye, Miss Barker. I hope to see you once again, very soon."

Tipping his hat to the young girl, the Beadle turned and disappeared into the crowd. Sweeney watched him go with a dark expression, furious that someone such as _Bealde Bamford _had taken an interest in his daughter. Then again, he was furious at the idea of _anyone _taking an interest.

"C'mon, love." Mrs Lovett tugged at his coat, and Sweeney reluctantly turned.

"Since when has the Beadle spoken to Abby?" He demanded under his breath, so that Abby would not hear him. She seemed to be in a daydream, twirling the rose in her hand.

"Oh, 'e's taken a right shine to our Abby, 'e 'as," Mrs Lovett replied. "Started not long before you came 'ome."

"What happened to that wife of his?"

Mrs Lovett snorted. "She wasn't the most faithful," She muttered. "Silly nit was playing away behind 'is back. Everyone knew it apart from 'im. 'E found eventually, and didn't like it that everyone was laughing behind 'is back. Suddenly, 'is wife is found guilty of a crime and 'anged."

"Is this the Beadle, by any chance?" Lily asked as she and Johanna joined them.

"Never you mind." Mrs Lovett replied tartly. Lily grinned.

"It was, wasn't it? You were talking 'bout 'ow 'is wife was 'aving it on with other blokes, weren't you?"

"Lily! _'Aving it on _is not a phrase I ever want to 'ear you repeat."

"But, Auntie Nell, _you _say it." Johanna pointed out slyly.

"No I never," The baker denied. "I don't 'ave the slightest idea as to what you're talking 'bout. C'mon now, we need to get shopping."

* * *

><p>Fleet Street.<p>

Never before had Anthony been so pleased to see two words on the corner of a street. He had been wandering around London for several days now, and when he heard of the competition that Mr Todd participated in, he was eager to find his friend. Unfortunately, this had proved harder than he thought it to be.

But now, walking down the street towards Mrs Lovett's meat pie emporium, Anthony felt a great sense of achievement.

He smiled to himself, but the smile faltered slightly when he approached the shop. Through the dirty windows, Anthony could see that the entire shop was empty apart from one person. Looking at her carefully, Anthony decided that she was not a customer.

The sailor refused to let anything deter him in his quest to find his friend, and this included an empty pie shop. Taking in a deep breath and shifting his bag on his shoulder, Anthony strode to the shop and opened the door.

"Excuse me?"

The person in the shop, a young woman, looked up from her cleaning. Anthony's heart missed a beat.

He was looking into the eyes of an angel.

"May I help you?" The angel asked politely, her lips curling into a small and polite smile. Anthony could feel his cheeks turning red as he opened his mouth to respond, only to find that his mouth was dry and unable to form any words.

Luckily, the young woman found this amusing. Her smile widening slightly, she continued cleaning the table in front of her, watching him from under her eyelashes in a most appealing manner.

"I'm here to see Mr Todd. Is he in?" He finally choked out.

"Yes, he is in his shop upstairs. Would you like me to bring him down for you?"

"I don't mind going to him, if it is more convinient."

"I suppose it would be," The young woman said thoughtfully, straightening up and putting down the rag she was holding. "I'll take you to him, if you like."

"Yes please, m'am." Anthony replied eagerly, and then blushed.

"But first, may I ask as to who is visiting?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Please forgive me, m'am. My name is Hope, Anthony Hope." Stumbling forwards, the sailor extended a sweaty hand. With a smile, the young woman shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hope. My name is Johanna Barker."

"Believe me when I say that the pleasure is all mine," Anthony replied. "And please, call me Anthony, Miss Barker."

"Then I insist that you call me Johanna," Johanna replied. "The shop is this way."

Johanna, the name of an angel.

Anthony followed her like a puppy, blissfully unaware that Lily and Abby had witnessed the whole scene between the two of them. Lily was red in the face, a handkerchief held over her mouth to stifle her giggles, while Abby wore a wide grin on her face. Of course, Johanna knew that they were lingering in the doorway of the parlour, which only made it more amusing.

The sailor stumbled and tripped over his own feet as he followed Johanna up the wooden stairs towards the shop, thankful that she did not glance his way.

She did, though, when they reached the top of the stairs. Pausing to glance over her shoulder and make sure that he was keeping up, Johanna frowned.

"Anthony, are you well? Your face is rather flushed."

Anthony's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Y-yes, Johanna," He stuttered. "I am more than well."

Johanna did not seem convinced, but didn't press on. Raising an arched eyebrow at him, she turned and continued leading him along the balcony, pausing to delicately rap her knuckles against the door.

"Come in." Called Sweeney's gruff voice. Smiling encouragingly at Anthony, Johanna opened the door and walked into the shop.

"There is someone to see you." She announced.

Sweeney, who was stood at the window and sharpening his razor, turned his head to question as to who was visiting him, only to see Anthony tentatively follow Johanna.

"Anthony," The barber greeted him stiffly.

At the sound of his name, Anthony stopped looking around the shop in curiousity and faced Sweeney. A warm smile spread across his face.

"Mr Todd," He said happily. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I had better get on with cleaning," Johanna announced. "Otherwise Auntie Nell will have my head."

Giving Anthony a wide smile, Johanna excused herself from the room. Anthony smiled back sheepishly, watching as she floated past him. Sweeney waited until she had gone, the door shut behind her, before speaking.

"I would appreciate it if you did not _gander _at my daughter, Anthony."

His cheeks turning red, Anthony turned his attention back to Sweeney.

"Please accept my apologie, Mr Todd, I did not mean to..." Anthony's voice trailed off as he realised what Sweeney had said. "Pardon me, sir, and do correct me if I am wrong, but may I ask as to whether or not you referred to Johanna as your - "

"Daughter," The barber interupted. "Yes."

Anthony was lost for words. He could not find any similarities between his friend and the angel that greeted him in the shop, but thought it unwise to say this. Instead, he ducked his head and mumbled another apology.

"What is you want, Anthony?" Sweeney demanded, having no patience for the boy.

"I heard of the competition between you and Signor Pirelli," Anthony explained eagerly. "And I could not go without congratulating you. I do not know of anyone else that would've done what you did."

"Thank you."

There was a brief pause that was on the verge of turning awkward. Sweeney turned away from the sailor and continued sharpening his razor, the scraping of the blade against the wood the only sound in the room.

After a moment, Anthony cleared his throat and shifted his bag once more.

"I suppose that I had better go," He announced. "I am joining my cousin for dinner tonight, and she has offered me lodgings in her home."

Sweeney did not reply, and instead continued to sharpen his razor. Finding this unnerving, Anthony reluctantly stepped forwards and held his hand out in hope that the barber may shake it.

"Goodbye, Mr Todd. I hope to see you again."

Sweeney made no effort to turn and shake the sailor's hand, but did bid him goodbye. Giving up with formalities, Anthony turned his back on his friend and left the shop, making sure to shut the door behind him. He just hoped that Johnna would be more polite in seeing him off.

Opening the side door, he was relieved to see that Johanna was still in the shop.

She looked up from her cleaning as she heard the door open, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of Anthony.

"Hello, Anthony. Are you leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so, Johanna, but it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yes, likewise," Johanna paused for a moment. "Do you have to leave _right _now?"

"I suppose that I could spare half an hour." Anthony smiled. Johanna beamed.

"Would you like something to eat? I can get you a pie, if you like."

Anthony hadn't heard of Mrs Lovett's meat pies being the worst in London, and found himself unable to decline. While Johanna fetched on from the oven, he sat down in one of the booths and watched.

"Have you lived here long, Johanna?" He asked, striking up a conversation.

"In London or with Auntie Nell?" Johanna inquired with a smile, fetching a plate. She frowned as she saw it was still slightly dirty, wiping it with her rag.

"Both, I suppose."

"My whole life," Johanna smiled at him over her shoulder. "Applying to both."

Anthony smiled back. "I lived in London until I was thirteen, when I joined my father in sailing the world."

Johanna seemed interested, placing the pie in front of him. He expected her to turn and continue with whatever she was doing before, and so was surprised when she took a seat opposite him.

"What is it like?"

Anthony took a bite of the pie in front of him and immediately regretted it; the taste was foul. Chewing it slowly while trying not to grimace, Anthony swallowed the bite and winced as his stomach churled in protest.

"May I have a drink, please?" He asked.

"It's not very nice, is it?" Johanna frowned sympathetically. "Sorry."

Standing up, Johanna took the pie away from him and fetched him a large glass of gin, pouring herself one as well.

"So, what is it like?" She repeated, handing Anthony his glass and taking her seat.

"What is what like?"

"The world."

Anthony smiled, taking a sip of gin. "Breathtaking. The things that you encounter remain in one's mind forever."

Johanna sighed, frowning sadly. "I would love to see what you have seen, but I can't. I am a woman, so I must stay at home and look after the children. It's only because her husband died that Auntie Nell runs this shop. Mrs Mooney is very much the same."

The sailor hesitated slightly, feeling sad for Johanna. After experiencing such unforgettable moments, he did not think it fair that someone should be denied the chance to also experience them. With a sympathetic look in his eyes, he reached out and took Johanna's hand in his own.

"Maybe one day, _I _could take you around the world."

Johanna smiled. "I would like that."

Neither of them spoke for a moment as they sat and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Johanna!"

The moment was disrupted as Lily bounded down the stairs and into the room, her eyes widening as she saw Anthony. She grinned.

"Am I interupting?"

Johanna slid her hand from Anthony's and laughed. "No, of course not. Lily, this is Anthony Hope. Anthony, this is - "

"Lily Lovett," Lily introduced herself, her grin widening as she strode forwards and held her hand out. "The future owner of this fine establishment."

Anthony stood up and shook Lily's hand with a smile, amused by her bold manner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily. Are you related to Mrs Lovett, the current owner of this fine establishment?"

"Yes, she's my Mum."

"Lily's mother raised Abby and I while our Father was away," Johanna told Anthony. "She's like an aunt to us."

"Abby?"

"My younger sister. You can meet her, if you like."

"I would like that very much," Anthony told her sincerly. "But I haven't the time. Goodbye Johanna, goodbye Lily."

"Bye!" Lily said with a grin.

"Goodbye." Johanna replied softly, smiling. Anthony blushed, smiled back and left the shop.

Her grin widening, Lily turned to Johanna. She stared back at her friend.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"You so fancy him."

"I do not!" Johanna protested.

"Yes you do!" Lily laughed. "Johanna and Anthony, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sung as she ran out of the room, laughing as Johanna chased after her.

* * *

><p>The warm fire spread its heat throughout the parlour that evening, the flames dancing and creating twirling shadows against the back of the fireplace. Mrs Lovett sat directly in front of it, getting the full impact of its warmth.<p>

"Your turn."

Johanna and Lily were sat in the middle of the parlour floor, the old chessboard set out on the small table. Abby was in her armchair, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders while she watched, and Sweeney sat on the sofa.

Sweeney had not wanted to come downstairs, but was somehow persuaded by Johanna. As she pointed out, his shop was a lot colder than the parlour.

"Your turn." Lily said. Johanna frowned as she carefully studied the chessboard. Neither girl was very good at chess, and Mrs Lovett was simply hopeless.

The game went on for several more minutes until Johanna admitted defeat. Sighing, she got up from the floor, glad to stretch out her stiff legs.

"Abby, why don't you have a game with someone?" She suggested. "Father?"

Sweeney, who had been staring at the fire with a blank expression, looked up at Johanna. She smiled down at him.

"Why don't you and Abby play a game of chess?"

"No one else will play with 'er 'cause she's too good." Lily added with a grin in Abby's direction. She smiled back.

"Go on, Mr T," Mrs Lovett encouraged sleepily. "Show them your chess skills."

Sensing that no one would take no for an answer, Sweeney reluctantly got up from his seat and sat on the floor, opposite the fire. Abby uncurled herself and slid off the armchair, taking a seat across from him.

"White goes first." Johanna announced, indicating that Abby was to make the first move.

The game was the longest, and relatively silent. When Johanna and Lily played, they chattered as they did it, commenting on each other's moves and celebrating their triumphs. Sweeney and Abby, however, played in total silence.

Both of them were careful, considering every move. There would be long pauses in which one of them would sit and consider the positions of the chess pieces on the board. The game was...

_Intense. _

After a long time, the chess game ended when Abby announced checkmate, having defeated Sweeney.

Their eyes meeting, Abby smirked up at her Father.

"Well done, Abby." Johanna congratulated her sister, while Lily laughed.

Standing up, neither Sweeney or Abby spoke for a moment. Lily stopped laughing. Mrs Lovett, Johanna and Lily stared at the two of them, none of them sure as to how Sweeney or Abby was going to react.

After a long pause, Sweeney held his hand out to his daughter.

"Congratulations, Abby." He said in a low voice.

There was another pause as Abby studied his hand, as if wary what would happen if she was to shake it. Then, a small smile appearing, Abby reached out and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Father."

Not another word was exchanged between the two of them that evening, but every so often, their eyes would meet. Neither of them needed to say anything; they both knew that the simple game of chess was what began the slow trial of bonding.

* * *

><p>Thank you The Fanfic Critic, Erica Lovett, CadyD, ToddLover13, Shelia Chiaroscura and wickedwitchofthew for reviewing!<p>

Links for what Lily and Abby look like are on profile, in case you are curious.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8) - **_

"...Almost came over all faint, I did. What if 'e 'ad recognized you! I'm telling you what, Mr T, you can't go around pulling stunts like that."

"But 'e wasn't recognized, was 'e?"

"That's not the point, Lily."

"Lily does have a point, Auntie Nell. Father wasn't recognized; the Beadle is far too...absorbed in himself to recollect any memories."

"I'm just saying that the Judge - "

A loud scrape interupted Mrs Lovett, making Lily, Johanna and herself jump. Clutching her chest, Mrs Lovett turned her head so that she could look in Sweeney's direction.

"Everything alright, love?"

Sweeney shot her a dark look, scraping his razor against the board once more. He had been enjoying his own company before Mrs Lovett came charging into the room, followed by her daughter and Johanna. Yes, she did him a favour by bringing a chair into the room, but none of them left afterwards.

Not only did they refuse to leave, but not one of them remained quiet for more than a minute.

Mrs Lovett sighed as she gently brushed her hand against the arm of the chair, in which she had been sitting on since the girls placed it in the center of the room. Lily and Johanna were sat on the large trunk, their backs against the wall.

"I suppose this ain't the most ideal chair," The baker said casually, still stroking the arm of the chair. "But it'll serve. It was me old Albert's chair. You remember 'ow 'e used to sit in this all day, don't you, Mr T?"

Sweeney grunted, which Mrs Lovett presumed to be an indication of his agreement. Lily frowned, tilting her head to the side as she tried to imagine her father sitting in the chair.

"Is that the chair that 'e died on, Mum?"

"Don't be daft, Lily, 'course he didn't _die _on 'is chair, 'e - "

Off they went again, chattering nonsense. A dark look in his eyes, Sweeney turned from the large sloping window and wandered to the smaller side one, in hope that a change may allow him to block out the chatter.

Seeing his troubled expression, Johanna slid off the trunk and joined him at the window. He didn't notice his daughter stood by his side until she placed a hand on his arm.

"Father," She said softly, gazing up at him. "Father, are you quite well?"

The barber opened his mouth to reply, but his attention was caught by what he saw through the window.

Johanna frowned, noticing the way he suddenly stiffened under her hand as he stared out the window with a furrowed brow. She opened her mouth to question him, but her attention was also caught.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"What?" Lily demanded, jumping up. "What is it?"

She joined Johanna and Sweeney at the window, gasping when she saw what they were staring at.

"Oh!"

Mrs Lovett rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright now, what's all this fuss about?" She demanded.

"It's Pirelli, Mum! 'E's coming this way!"

"What?"

Mrs Lovett strode across the room, gently pushing Johanna and Lily out of the way so that she could look out the window. Sure enough, Pirelli was striding down the street looking, in her opinion, absolutely ridiculous. He had donned his top hat once again, but his cape made Mrs Lovett grin. Layers of thick fur were piled on top of each other, creating a rather heavy looking effect.

"I wonder what he is doing here." Johanna said thoughtfully.

"Sometimes tell me that 'e ain't 'ere for a pie." Mrs Lovett muttered darkly, exchanging glances with Sweeney. His grip on his razor tightened.

"Keep the boy downstairs." He growled under his breath, so that only she could hear him. She nodded, turning to face her daughter and Johanna.

"C'mon you two, we oughta give Mr T and Signor Pirelli some peace."

Ignoring their protests, Mrs Lovett ushered the two of them out of the door. They whined and complained as she pushed them along the balcony and down the stairs, but both girls immediately stopped when Pirelli was in ear shot.

With a wide smile, Pirelli bowed to the teenagers and Mrs Lovett, eager to use his charm once again. He was very pleased to see Johanna and Lily blush, ducking their heads as they stiffled their giggles.

"Get inside, the pair of you." Mrs Lovett muttered, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Still giggling, they followed her orders, shutting the door behind them. Toby watched them leave in wonder, amazed that his master could cause a pair of girls, not much older than himself, to behave like that.

"Signora," Pirelli drawled. "Is Mister Todd at home?"

"Playing 'is trade upstairs," Mrs Lovett replied in a cool manner, making no attempt to move from the staircase. Her arms folded across her chest, she looked over Pirelli's shoulder and turned her attention to Toby. Her expression immediately softened. "Aw, you poor love, you looked starved to the bone."

Toby was stunned; no one ever cared about his appearance or well being.

"M'am...?"

She gave him another warm smile before turning to Pirelli, her smile fading. "You won't mind if I give 'im a nice big meat pie, would you?"

Toby's heart leapt at the prospect of food. Pirelli fed him on stale bread and any leftovers from his own dinner, none of which were very nice.

Pirelli was impatient. "Si, si, whatever you want." He agreed, hoping that the baker would move. With a small smirk, Mrs Lovett stepped off the staircase and, taking him by the hand, led Toby into the shop.

Johanna and Lily were sat in one of the booths, still giggling. Seeing them, Mrs Lovett dropped Toby's hand and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oi, you two," She said loudly, catching their attention immediately. "What are you doing? If you ain't got anything to do, get on with the pies. They ain't gonna bake themselves."

"Sorry, Mum." Lily said as the two of them scrambled up.

"Go get your aprons, and _'urry up._"

While they went rushing off, Toby stood in the doorway and watched as Mrs Lovett began searching for a plate.

"Those girls," She cursed. "I don't know what to do with the pair of them sometimes, I'll tell you that. You can sit down, love."

His cheeks turning red, Toby hurridedly seated himself on the nearest booth and removed his hat, allowing the long hair tucked underneath it to fall down. Mrs Lovett continued chattering as she fetched a meat pie out of the oven.

"They make my 'air turn grey, I swear. I'm glad just that ain't both my daughters, otherwise I'd 'ave no 'ope. Abby! Come and 'elp with the pies!"

Abby? Was there another girl?

When no one appeared, Mrs Lovett stopped in what she was doing, apologised to Toby and stormed into the back room.

A moment later, she reappeared, a young girl in tow.

"I swear to God that you girls are getting more lazy as the days go by." Mrs Lovett muttered.

Toby grinned and turned his attention on Abby, his cheeks turning red almost immediately.

She was so _pretty. _

She reminded him of a picture in a book that he had seen once. He couldn't read, and didn't know what the book was, but he remembered the picture very well. It was of a young girl leaning out of a tower window, gazing out with a rather forlorn expression. She had long golden hair and large brown eyes, and Toby thought that he would never see a real life girl as pretty as the one in the book.

Feeling eyes on her, Abby looked up, her eyes meeting Toby's. Her pale cheeks also turning a slight tinge of red, she offered him a shy smile, which he immediately returned.

"C'mon Abby, 'urry up," Mrs Lovett ordered, putting a plate in front of Toby. "Lily! Johanna! 'Urry up and get down 'ere!"

"Oh, hello, Abby," One of the girls, the blonde one, said as she came into the room. "Are you helping Lily and I?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Abby muttered, giving Mrs Lovett a dark look. The older girl, Johanna, laughed. Toby presumed that, from their appearances, she and Abby were related. They _had_ to be, they looked so alike.

"Don't give me that look," Mrs Lovett warned, pointing her rolling pin at Abby. "You can't stay sat on that chair all day reading books."

As she said this, Mrs Lovett took a seat opposite Toby, smiling at him warmly.

"Mum, why do we 'ave to work but you can sit down and rest?" The dark haired girl, Lily, asked as she joined Johanna and Abby.

"Oi, you cheeky mare, I've been making pies long before you were born. It's 'bout time that I've 'ad a rest."

Toby couldn't help but grin; was this what having a family was like?

"Tuck in, love. God knows that you need it."

Grinning, Toby grabbed the meat pie and took a large bite. Johanna, Lily and Abby stared at him in horror, but he seemed oblivious to the awful taste and took another bite.

"I do like to see a man with an 'eathy appetite," Mrs Lovett said. "Just like me old Albert."

"My dad Albert." Lily added proudly.

Mrs Lovett nodded. "But 'e didn't 'ave your nice 'ead of 'air though."

"To tell the truth," Toby said through a mouthful of pie. "It gets awful 'ot."

To everyone's suprise, he reached up and took off the blonde locks, revealing that it was a wig.

After a moment of silence, everyone began laughing.

* * *

><p>Sweeney pretended to be brushing off the dusty chair in the centre of his room as Pirelli approached his shop, so not to show that he had spotted the other barber in the street. At the sharp rap on the door, he automatically called, "Come in."<p>

Looking up as it opened, Sweeney pretended to be surprised to see Pirelli.

"Mr Todd." Pirelli greeted him curtly.

"Signor Pirelli."

There was a brief pause in which a wide smirk appeared on Pirelli's face.

"Call me Davy," He said casually, his Italian accent replaced with a more natural Cockney-sounding accent, similar to Mrs Lovett's. "Davy Collins when it's not professional. I'd like my five quid back if you don't mind." He added, removing his hat and cape, throwing them onto the trunk.

"Why?" Sweeney asked stiffly, his brow furrowing as he watched Pirelli slide his gloves off his hands.

"Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses. And so you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, you'll be handing over half your profits to me, share and share alike."

Sweeney froze, staring at Pirelli.

Smirking, the other barber straightened up and turned to face him with a triumphant look on his face.

"Mr Benjamin Barker."

For a moment, Sweeney couldn't breathe.

He recognized him.

Pirelli _recognized _him.

How did Pirelli know who he was though?

Chuckling, Pirelli strolled along with slow steps. Sweeney watched him from the corner of his eye, also strolling. They walked in unison, their destinations seperate.

"You don't remember me, do you? Why would you? I was just a little nip your hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair."

_"Morning, Mr Barker!"_

_"Good morning, Davy." _

Stood in the corner, Sweeney frowned slightly as a vague memory came to his mind. Smirking, Pirelli continued in his journey, pausing by the dressing table. Seeing the box of razors, he reached out and took one in his hand.

"But I remember these. And how could I forget you, Mr Benjamin Barker?"

_"Wow, Mr Barker, your razors are amazing!" _

_"Thank you, Davy, but I'd rather you left them in their box." _

_"Can't I just look at one, please? Please, Mr Barker, I'll be real careful!" _

_"Go on, then, but you're not to try and shave anyone. You're not ready for that yet." _

"I used to sit right here," He continued, sitting down on the stool by the window, having to crouch down. Sweeney's back remained turned to him. "I would sit right here and watch you. I'd dream of the day I could be a proper barber...you might say that you was an inspiration to me."

_"Mr Barker,"_

_"Yes?" _

_"Do you reckon that I could be a barber, like you?"_

Standing up, Pirelli approached Sweeney, taking his silence as one of defeat.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked. "Or should I run down the street to my good pal, Beadle Bamford? Mister _Sweeney Todd._"

He laughed triumphantly as the kettle whistled loudly, Sweeney's eyes flickering around the room.

Window - razor - kettle - Pirelli - trunk - chair - _kettle. _

BANG.

He just _did _it. There was no thought process as to what the consequences would be, no rationality of the situation. Sweeney allowed his impulses to take over him as he grabbed the kettle and swung around, the hot metal making sharp contact with Pirelli's face.

Blood flying from his mouth as several teeth were knocked out, Pirelli stumbled backwards. Sweeney hit him again, the sudden impact causing him to fall down onto the floor. With a furious noise escaping his lips, Sweeney continued to hit the barber over the head with the kettle until he was unconcious.

Realisation seemed to dawn on him as he stared down at Pirelli's unconcious form, blood trickling down his chin and onto the shop floor.

Dropping the kettle, Sweeney staggered around Pirelli and fell into the chair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>BANG.<p>

Everyone jumped as they heard the bump, frowning. Toby stopped eating his pie and looked up at the ceiling.

Jumping up, Mrs Lovett began banging pots and pans against the counter, drawing everyone's attention from upstairs.

"My my my, it's a right mess in 'ere, ain't it?" She spoke in a frantic tone, but Toby didn't know. Lily, Johanna and Abby, however, exchanged looks. "Spic and span, that's my motto. So 'ow did you end up with Pirelli, love?"

"Got me from the work 'ouse, 'e did," Toby explained, taking another bite of pie. "Been there since I was born. Ain't got no parents, ain't got nobody. 'E's real good to me, though. 'E lets me sleep inside and 'e 'ardly ever 'its me."

Abby frowned, opening her mouth to comment; she didn't seem to think that Pirelli was good to him. In fact, he sounded awful!

"Oh God, 'e's got an appointment with 'is tailor!" Toby cried, preventing Abby from speaking. "If 'e's late, 'e'll blame me!"

Throwing his pie down, Toby scrambled up from his seat and rushed towards the door. Mrs Lovett made a wild grab for him, but missed.

"No, wait!" She cried desperately, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Thank you Shelia Chiaroscura, CadyD, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle, I love Mark Cohen and wickedwitchofthew for reviewing!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**9) -**_

"Mum,"

Mrs Lovett reluctantly turned around to face Lily, who was staring at her with a confused expression. Johanna mirrored it, but Abby didn't seem to bothered.

"Yes, love?"

"What was all _that _'bout?" Lily demanded.

"What was all what 'bout, love?"

"_That_!" Lily cried, flinging her hand in the air and accidentally throwing flour everywhere. "Trying to stop Toby from going upstairs!"

"Well..." Mrs Lovett hurridedly made up an excuse in her head. "Mr T don't want to be disturbed, does 'e? You know 'ow angry 'e gets when 'e's disturbed."

Lily didn't look convinced. "Abby, why don't you go after 'im?" She suggested, keeping her eyes on her mother. Abby looked surprised, but started to take off her apron.

"Oh no, love, that won't be - "

"Go on, Abby, go after 'im."

Her eyes flickering from Lily to Mrs Lovett, Abby took her apron off and rushed after Toby.

"For that," Mrs Lovett told Lily. "You can go down to the butchers tomorrow."

Lily scowled. No one liked going to the butchers, especially when Thomas was working. Thomas was old, foul tempered and had a wandering eye. More than once, Mrs Lovett had to remind that she was a widow and a mother, so could he please stop looking down her dress.

* * *

><p>"Signor, you got an appointment!" Toby cried as he hurtled into the shop.<p>

To his surprise, it was empty.

Looking around, Toby could see no sign of his master anywhere. Sensing eyes on him, he hesitantly turned around, freezing at his eyes met Sweeney's.

"S-sir...do you know where Signor Pirelli is?" He asked, stumbling over his words. He didn't know what it was that made him do so. Maybe it was the way that Sweeney's eyes were so dark that they seemed to register no emotion at all.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away," The barber told him a low voice. "You had better run after him."

Called away? Who would call Signor Pirelli away? And surely he wouldn't leave without him?

"No, sir, I should stay," Toby found himself saying. "Otherwise it'll be a lashing. 'E's a great one for the lashings, 'e is."

Sweeney's expression darkened as Toby stumbled backwards and sat down on the trunk, but he was interupted by Abby suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Abby?"

"I've been sent to fetch you." She explained, her cheeks turning pink as she turned to Toby.

"I can't, I gotta wait for Signor Pirelli." Toby insisted.

Abby glanced up at her Father, but his eyes were on something that only he could see. Shifting her position slightly, Abby followed his line of sight. She had to stifle her gasp.

A hand.

A hand was hanging out of the trunk.

Seeing that Abby knew what he was looking at, Sweeney quickly composed himself, forcing out a smile.

"So," He said in what he hoped would sound like a casual tone. "Mrs Lovett give you a pie, did she?"

"Yes, sir. She's a real lady."

Abby's heart missed a beat as she saw a finger twitch.

"That she is," Sweeney agreed stiffly. "Why don't you go downstairs and ask for another? I'm sure that you have enough room for one."

"No, sir, I should stay here."

Realising that the boy wasn't going to leave the shop, Sweeney's smile faltered slightly. Walking forwards, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently pulled him off the trunk, towards the door.

"I know what being a growing boy is like, and I know that there is enough room for another pie. Why don't you go downstairs, ask for another and," Sweeney hurridedly thought of another reason in his mind for Toby to leave. "Tell Mrs Lovett that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin."

Immediately, Toby's face lit up.

"Thank you, sir!" He cried, rushing past Sweeney and Abby.

There was a brief moment of silence as Sweeney shut the door and turned to face Abby, who was staring at the now still hand in horror.

"Abby," Her Father broke the silence as he spoke in a low tone. "Go downstairs."

"Who is in there?" Abby whispered, staring at the hand.

"Abby, go downstairs," Sweeney repeated in a firmer tone. "Now."

"It's Pirelli, isn't it?" Abby spun around to face her Father with a horrified expression. "Pirelli has not been called away! He's in the trunk!"

Sweeney grabbed Abby by the shoulders and knelt down so that he was at her level, his face close to hers.

"Abby," He muttered quickly. "You must not tell anyone about this. Pirelli tried to blackmail me."

"So you attacked him?"

"I had no choice."

Abby pulled away from her Father with a disgusted expression, tears springing to her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Fine, I shan't tell anyone about this, but I hope that you know I do not approve of it." She told him. Without another word, Abby stormed past her father and out of the shop, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Sweeney had no time to ponder on the exchange; he had to get rid of Pirelli before someone else interupted him.

His razor ready, Sweeney strode across the room and lifted the lid of the trunk. Coughing and gasping for breath, a bloody Pirelli pulled himself up, too weak to do anything but hang over the side.

Sweeney stared at him, disgusted. The man was so _weak._ He lied and pretended to be someone that he was not for his own gain.

_Much like myself._

The thought sprung to his mind almost immediately, and Sweeney wasn't sure as to why it did. Frowning, he quickly dismissed it and turned his attention back to Pirelli.

Without thinking of what the consequences would be, Sweeney lifted the blade of the razor and stood over the bent form of Pirelli. With a vicious glint in his eyes, he held Pirelli in a strong headlock and dragged the blade against his throat.

Like a knife cutting through butter, the skin of Pirelli's throat slid open with ease, blood flowing out like a scarlet fountain. Sweeney kept his strong grip on Pirelli as he jerked in his arms, slowly lowering him into the trunk once more. Only when he was completely still did Sweeney let go of him and shut the lid of the trunk.

* * *

><p>Mrs Lovett jumped in surprise as the door was flung open, and Abby quickly stormed in. It was just her and Johanna working on the pies now; Lily had stormed out in a huff because of her punishment.<p>

"Abby, are you alright?" Johanna asked her little sister as she passed. Abby gave her a scathing look before stomping upstairs, her boots thudding against the wooden steps.

Johanna frowned and turned to Mrs Lovett.

"I have to go see if she is alright."

Mrs Lovett silently debated whether or not to allow Johanna do to so, but then decided that, knowing her, Johanna would probably go if she was allowed to or not.

"Fine."

Not even bothering to take off her apron, Johanna rushed after Abby, leaving Mrs Lovett and Toby in the shop.

With a heavy sigh, Mrs Lovett placed her head in her hands. "See what I mean, love? I ain't got any control over those three."

Toby grinned up at her over his glass of gin. "Are they all your daughters, m'am?"

Mrs Lovett stared at him incredulously before realising that he was being serious. Laughing, she shook her head.

"Oh no, love, definately not. No, just Lily's mine, the girls with the yellow 'air, they're Mr T's daughters, they are. Johanna and Abby."

Toby frowned to himself; he couldn't see any similarities between the sisters and their father. Seeing this, Mrs Lovett smiled.

"They take after their mother, obviously. Silly little nit."

Toby looked up at her again in confusion, and Mrs Lovett shook her head in dismissal. The boy was a simple minded thing, really, and he didn't need to get involved. As much as he was simple minded, he was also a sweet thing. Mrs Lovett found herself almost wishing that Pirelli _had _left without him; she'd always fancied a son of her own.

While Toby made his way through a plateful of pies and a nearly full bottle of gin - Mrs Lovett made a note to buy some more of that soon - the baker quickly made some tea.

"I'm just going to pop upstairs and check on Johanna and Abby," She explained, placing two chipped mugs on a tray. "You'll be alright, won't you, deary?"

Toby nodded, his mouth full of pie. Hurridedly swallowing, he reached out for the bottle of gin. "Leave the bottle 'ere though," He said. "Please, m'am." He added quickly.

Rolling her eyes, Mrs Lovett did exactly that, cursing the boy under her breath. Maybe she didn't want him staying with them after all.

Still cursing under her breath, Mrs Lovett made her way up the stairs and towards the bedroom that the three girls shared. To her surprise, the door was shut and Johanna was sat in front of it, her back against the wood. Seeing Mrs Lovett, the eldest Barker girl smiled.

"Hello, Auntie Nell."

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing?"

"Abby doesn't want to open the door," Johanna explained quietly. "Oh, is that tea, Auntie Nell?"

Mrs Lovett nodded, keeping her eyes on the door. "Want me to fetch Mr T? 'E'll get 'er to open the door."

"No, thank you. I can handle it."

Standing up, Johanna took the tray from Mrs Lovett and smiled up at the older woman.

"Is that all, Auntie Nell? I would quite like to speak with Abby, but I fear that she shan't reply if she knows that you are also here."

Realising that this was a polite dismissal, Mrs Lovett let go of the tray, shook her head and left. Once she knew that she was out of ear shot, Johanna balanced the tray in one hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Abby? Abby, Auntie Nell is gone."

Abby didn't reply, causing her sister to sigh sadly.

"Please, Abby, talk to me. You are my little sister, and as the eldest it is almost a duty of mine to look after you."

Again, Johanna recieved no answer. She sighed and, taking care not to spill the tea, took her seat by the door once more. Humming under her breath, she picked up a mug. As she continued humming, a thought came to her mind.

The tune that she was humming...it was an old song, something that her mother and father had sung to her when she was quite young, and Abby was only a baby. Of course, as the years went by, Johanna had taught Abby the song. It was something the sisters found comfort in, singing a lullaby that their parents once sung to them.

Though unknown to the sisters, Abby was mirroring Johanna's position, and sitting with her back against the door. She had heard the conversation between Johanna and Mrs Lovett, and could also hear her sister humming. A small smile appeared on her lips, and she began humming along with Johanna.

Hearing that her little sister was humming with her, Johanna stopped.

"Abby, may I come in please?"

There was a brief pause, and Johanna thought that Abby had ignored her. After a moment, however, her worries were assuaged as she heard the soft click of the lock. She stood up just in time to see Abby slowly open the door.

With a small smile, Johanna held up the tray.

"I have tea." She said, holding the tray up in the form of a peace offering. Mirroring her small smile, Abby stood to the side and let Johanna in.

"I suppose that you had a disagreement with Father."

Abby looked surprised as she looked over her shoulder at her sister, who was sitting on her bed with the tray. Shutting the door, Abby took a seat on her own bed, accepting the mug Johanna held out to her.

"How...?" Abby's voice trailed off as she found herself unable to form a sentence.

"I know you, Abby," Johanna explained. "You have a certain expression that you wear when you have argued with someone close to you, such as Auntie Nell or myself. You were wearing it as you came storming through the shop."

Abby's cheeks burned, and she ducked her head in shame.

"You aren't in any trouble, and I haven't come here to lecture you."

"You have come because it is your duty." Abby said quietly, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, well, it is. I am the oldest, and I must look after you," Johanna straightened up, as if it would help prove her authority. Abby smiled. "I presume that you and Father will probably have many disagreements, though, so I wouldn't get too upset if I was you."

Abby frowned. "What do you mean, Father and I will have many disagreements?"

"Have you not noticed?" Johanna asked, and Abby shook her head. "You are two are incredibly similar. I can't believe that you haven't noticed."

"I never really thought about it." Abby admitted.

Now that her sister had mentioned it, though, Abby had to agree with her.

She and Sweeney _were _similar.

* * *

><p>Thank you I love Mark Cohen, Shelia Chiaroscura, TheFanfic Critic, CadyD and BeBopALula for reviewing!<p>

Also, Pirelli's real name - as BeBopALula - is Davy Collins in the film and he speaks with a Cockney accent. In the stage version of Sweeney Todd, his real name is Danny O' Higgins and he is Irish. Of course, I am basing the story around the film, and therfore Pirelli is a Cockney lad named Davy Collins.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10) -**_

After she left Johanna stood in front of the bedroom door, holding the tray, Mrs Lovett made her way back downstairs. Toby seemed quite content, sitting and making his way through the pies and gin, so she continued walking until she was outside.

Gathering her skirts in one hand, Mrs Lovett decided that she was going to check on Sweeney; she was curious as to what the bangs were.

She didn't bother knocking as she reached the door.

"I'm telling you, Mr T, I ain't 'appy with you telling that boy that 'e can 'ave a glass of gin. 'E is drinking me outta 'ouse and 'ome, 'e is," With a heavy sigh, Mrs Lovett placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room. "'Ow long till Pirelli gets back?"

"He won't be back."

Until this point, Until this point, Sweeney had his back to the baker, wiping his razor with an old cloth. When he spoke, however, he slowly turned around to face her.

Mrs Lovett gasped.

"Mr T!"

Sweeney looked up at Mrs Lovett with an almost defiant gaze as she stared at the large blood stain decorating the sleeve of his white shirt, as if daring her to make a comment. For once, however, she was momentarily lost for words.

"Mr T...you didn't." She whispered. He merely raised his eyebrows before allowing his eyes to flicker towards the chest. Following his line of sight, Mrs Lovett turned and faced it.

Her eyes darting from the chest to the barber, she reached out with shaking hands and slowly lifted the lid.

She dropped it immediately.

Her heart raced as she leaned forwards, clinging to the chest for support.

"Mr T, you're barking mad!" Mrs Lovett said. "Killing a man what did you no 'arm!"

"He recognized me."

Mrs Lovett frowned. "I don't want to seem ignorant or nothing, but 'ow is that an excuse for _killing_ 'im?"

"He tried to blackmail me," Sweeney muttered. "Half my earnings."

"Oh, well, that's a different matter. For a moment I thought that you 'ad lost your marbles or something."

Bracing herself, Mrs Lovett opened the lid of the chest and grimaced.

"All that blood," She murmured. "Ooh, it's enough to make you come over all goosebumpy, ain't it? Poor bugger."

After she said this, Mrs Lovett had a quick rummage through his pockets until she found a heavily decorated purse. Shutting the lid of the chest, she undid the drawstring and poured the contents into her open palm.

"Three pounds," She commented. "Well, waste not, want not."

Putting the money back into the purse, she tucked it into her bodice and straightened up.

"So, what are we gonna do with the boy?"

"Send him up."

Mrs Lovett froze. Forcing out a fake smile, she turned to face Sweeney.

"Now, Mr T, we don't need to worry 'bout 'im, do we? 'E's a simple thing, 'e'll believe anything that I tell 'im."

Sweeney turned his gaze from his open razor, which he had been silently admiring, and glared at Mrs Lovett. He had no time or patience for her softness.

"Send him up." He repeated coldly.

"One's enough, ain't it, Mr T? Especially for one day. You don't want to go indulging yourself now, not like the Beadle. 'Sides, I was thinking 'bout 'iring a lad to 'elp around the shop, y'know, me old bones ain't what they used to be."

"You have Lily, Johanna and Abby to help you." Sweeney reminded her.

"Yes, well, they ain't gonna be around forever, are they? Please, Mr T, 'e's just a boy," Mrs Lovett paused before speaking again. "Toby's only your Abby's age. Imagine that was 'er. You wouldn't 'urt a child like 'er, would you?"

Sweeney visibly stiffened.

Toby was only Abby's age.

"Fine." He muttered.

Mrs Lovett allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you, Mr T."

* * *

><p>Anthony wandered along slowly, a map in hand. He paused to stare at intently, only to have wet patches slowly spread across it. Looking up, he saw that it had began to rain.<p>

While most people had homes nearby to take shelter in, Anthony had nowhere. He had left Fleet Street not long ago, and was in the process of trying to find his cousin's home. He knew that she would be wondering where he was, but was unable to find his way.

He continued to walk, hoping that the extent of the rain would be a slight shower, but it increased to a heavy downpour. Tucking the map into the pocket of his coat, the sailor took cover in a nearby doorway, pondering how he would get to his cousin's in the pouring rain while having no clue as to where it was.

While he stood in the doorway, wringing his hands together, he was surprised to hear one of the doors behind him open.

Anthony turned quickly, his mouth open to apologise and excuse himself, but the warm gaze of the man stood in the doorway silenced him.

"Come in, lad," The man said with a smile. "You must be cold."

Anthony hesitated slightly; he had never met this man, and yet couldn't find a way to say no.

"T-thank you, sir." He finally stammered, following the man inside.

As the sailor followed the stranger, he looked around the house and wondered who the man was. He was obviously rich, and one of high status or power, judging from his possessions and clothing. He also carried himself well, straight back, head held high.

"We'll go to my study," The man announced, glancing over his shoulder at Anthony. "One of my maids has just lit a fire. You can warm up there."

"Thank you, sir." Anthony repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

The study was also a grand room, and Anthony found himself staring around in awe. Feeling eyes on him, his gaze met the stranger's, and a blush immediately rose to his cheeks.

"Sit down, lad, sit down." The stranger coaxed gently, gesturing towards one of the two large armchairs in front of the burning fire. Ducking his head to hide the blush, Anthony quickly obliged.

"I'm ever so sorry to be a burden, sir," He said as he sat. "But I left Fleet Street in search for Hyde Park and I feared that the rain would ruined my map."

"Hyde Park?" The stranger questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, sir, it's terribly big on the map but I can't seem to find my way," Anthony admitted. "I can barely call myself a sailor, having lost my bearings in such a way. And this isn't the first time."

The stranger, who had been pouring what Anthony presumed to be wine into two glasses, looked up and smiled at him.

"You are a sailor?"

"Yes, sir. I arrived in London on the _Bountiful_," Anthony paused before realising something. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I seem to have forgotten my manners once again. My name is Anthony Hope."

Anthony rose and extended a hand out to the older man. With a smile, they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Hope," The man replied. "I am Judge Turpin."

"You're a judge?" Anthony questioned. "I should've known. Not many people would have such a beautiful home as yours."

Judge Turpin smiled and handed a glass to Anthony. The sailor accepted it, but didn't sample the alcohol; he didn't like alcohol very much. He could tolerate a glass of gin every so often, but that was about it.

The sound of another person clearing their throat made Anthony jump, and he glanced over his shoulder. Another person lingered in the shadow of the doorway, and Anthony could only tell that it was a man. The Judge also glanced at the figure, but no introduction was made.

"Thank you, lad."

While the Judge sipped at his own drink, Anthony could only hold his with shaking hands. Something in the atmosphere had changed.

"Now, you said that you left Fleet Street." Turpin said.

"Yes, sir."

"May I inquire as to what you were doing in Fleet Street?"

Anthony frowned, but answered. "I was visiting my friend, Mr Todd, and then I had something to eat with..." Anthony's voice trailed off as the Judge turned to face him.

"With?" He prompted.

"With Johanna." Anthony's voice lowered to barely above a whisper as he said her name, as if it was a precious secret.

"A sailor must know the ways of the world, yes?"

Anthony was surprised by the sudden change of subject, but couldn't express this. Instead, he nodded silently.

"He must be...practised. Would you say that you are practised, boy?"

"Sir?"

Turpin merely smiled as he strolled to his bookcase and gently ran his fingertips over the spines of his large leather books.

"Oh, yes," He replied quietly. "Such practices...the geishas of Japan...the concubines of Siam...the catamites of Greece...the harlots of India...I have them all here... in this book," Turpin paused to turn to Anthony. "All the things that you could ever dream of doing to a woman."

Anthony was speechless; what was the Judge saying?

"Would you like to see?"

"I think that there has been a mistake, sir." Anthony choked out, staring up at the Judge with mild horror and disgust. How could this man think that Anthony would be interested in pornography?

"I think not," The Judge snapped back, walking towards Anthony. "Johanna. You spoke her name and I could see the sinful lust in your eyes."

Anthony opened his mouth to speak, but was speechless.

"Yes, sir, you _lust _for Johanna. You _lust _for a woman that is already being courted?"

"But, sir, she didn't say that - "

"What she said isn't important," The Judge interupted. In one quick movement, he swooped forwards, his hands either side of the armchair, trapping Anthony. "Mark me," He hissed. "If I hear one word of you _gandering _at my Johanna, you'll rue the day that you were born."

His Johanna?

"But, sir, Johanna is - "

Anthony was unable to finish his sentence; the figure behind him grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out of the room. The sailor immediately recognized him as Beadle Bamford, the man that judged the competition between Sweeney and Pirelli.

With such force that knocked Anthony to the ground, the Beadle pushed him through the rear door of the mansion and into a dirty alley. Anthony could feel blood pour out from his nose as his face made hard contact with the pavement.

"Hyde Park is that way, young man," Beadle Bamford told him as he struggled to stand. "A right and then a left, then straight on, you see?"

Anthony finally got to his feet, only to have the Beadle hit him hard across the back with his cane. Shocked by the contact, and weak from hitting the pavement, Anthony stumbled and fell down again. He tried to get up, but was hit in the back once more.

Coughing, the sailor gave up all hope of trying to stand, and instead lay on the pavement. He gasped for breath, blood filling his mouth.

With a dainty foot, the Beadle rolled the sailor over as if he was nothing more than an animal, a dog. With a cruel smirk, he placed the end of his cane onto Anthony's forehead, pressing down.

"You heard Judge Turpin, little man. _Stay away from Johanna, _or next time, it'll be your pretty brains all over the pavement."

Removing the cane from his head, the Beadle turned his back on Anthony and stormed back into the mansion, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment, Anthony could do nothing more than lie there, gasping for breath and whimpering in pain. He then tried to push himself up onto his feet, doubling over and wiping blood from his face.

Desperate to get as far away from the vile mansion as possible, Anthony tried to run, but only tripped over his own feet. He fell to the ground, his knees buckling in pain.

"Anthony?"

He refused to look up; he wasn't going to allow anyone to see him in such a pitiful state.

"Anthony, what the bloody 'ell 'appened to you?"

A pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled it up. Anthony found himself looking into the eyes of Lily Lovett.

"Judge Turpin..." Was all he could say, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, that _evil _man!" Lily cried. "C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe."

It was still pouring down with rain, but Lily didn't seem to care as she helped Anthony stand up, keeping a firm grip on him.

"What did you do to deserve this?" She asked as they walked, Anthony stumbling slightly.

"I dared mention that I dined with Johanna," He replied. "Judge Turpin told me that I was lusting over a young woman that was already being courted. He spoke of her as if she was his property."

"Yes, 'e does," Lily agreed with a scowl. "It's like this: 'e took a fancy to our Johanna not too long ago, like the Beadle 'as a soft spot for Abby. You even _look_ at either of them in the wrong way, and they'll 'ave you."

"It's awful. They can't treat people like that!"

"No one can stop them, though."

Seeing Anthony's anger slowly disappear into sadness, Lily playfully nudged her shoulder against his.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it too much though, 'cause I think that Johanna 'as got a bit of a soft spot for you."

"Really?" He asked eagerly, and then blushed. "I mean, that...I...it would be highly inappropiate if I were to ask Mr Todd for his permission to court Johanna. He is my friend and - "

"And what? You 'ave a soft spot for 'er, don't you?"

Anthony didn't reply, but the blush on his cheeks was all Lily needed to see. She grinned.

"I don't see what the problem is then," She said. "Anyone 'as gotta be better than Judge Turpin."

* * *

><p>And enter the Judge!<p>

Thank you CadyD, Shelia Chiaroscura, The Fanfic Critic, wickedwithofthew and I Love Mark Cohen for reviewing!

I was watching Sweeney Todd again last night, and the bit just after the competition really made me laugh. When a man asks Sweeney about whether or not he has his own establishment, he taps Sweeney on the chest with his cane. If you watch Sweeney's face, he gives the man a look that very much says "Did you just tap with your cane?"

Maybe it's just me, but I find that part exceedingly funny XD One of the best expressions that Sweeney wears in the film.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11) -**_

Anthony soon found his way to his cousin's home with Lily's help, and congratulated her on her map reading skills.

"Maybe _you _should become a sailor." He suggested with a smile. Lily grinned up at him.

"I'd _love _that!"

Anthony's smile grew. "You would?"

"Yes! Imagine all the stories I could tell my children 'bout where I'd been and I'd seen. It was be..." Lily sighed. "Amazing. Simply amazing."

Anthony found himself laughing involuntarily, and fortunately for him, Lily also laughed.

"It's ridiculous, ain't it? A _woman _can't be a sailor. She must stay at 'ome and look after the children."

"That's what Johanna said."

The pair came to a stop as they reached their destination, and Anthony turned to Lily with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Miss Lovett, for helping me in my search for my cousin's home," He said sincerly, and held his hand out. "I hope that we can see each other once more, soon."

Lily grinned, trying hard to surpress a laugh, and shook his hand.

"You are most welcome, Mr Hope," She teased, mimicking his sincere tone. "I too hope that we shall see each other soon."

Anthony smiled and watched as Lily headed in the opposite direction to which they had just walked, amused at her mannerisms. Though he had never met her, he could only presume that her mother was very much the same.

* * *

><p>When Mrs Lovett left Sweeney in his shop - as usual, his dismissal was clear and abrupt - she couldn't help but feel rather pleased with herself. She was barely fazed by the fact that her former best friend had murdered a seemingly innocent man, but felt very proud that she had convinced him not to do the same to Toby.<p>

Opening the side door of the shop, she was very surprised to see that Toby was no longer sitting in the booth. The empty plate remained, but the boy and the bottle of gin were gone.

"Toby?" She called softly.

Johanna appeared in the doorway of the parlour and, seeing Mrs Lovett, smiled.

"He's in here, Auntie Nell." She told her in a hushed tone. Mrs Lovett frowned and made her way to the parlour.

"I thought that you and Abby was - "

The baker cut herself off as she saw Toby lying on the sofa, a cushion propped behind his head and the empty bottle of gin on the ground.

"I came down to wash our cups," Johanna explained quietly. "Toby seemed to be ever so tired, so I told him that he could have a nap." There was a brief pause in which Johanna smiled down at the sleeping boy. "Doesn't he look sweet?"

Mrs Lovett reluctantly allowed herself a smile. "Yes, 'e does."

"When will Pirelli be back to fetch him?"

"Oh, Pirelli ain't coming back."

Johanna frowned, her eyebrows pulling together. "Why not?"

"I don't know, love, 'e's just left. Apparently 'e don't want Toby no more."

"How awful," Johanna sighed. "Well, we can't just make him leave, can we? He has nowhere to go."

"I suppose 'e doesn't, does 'e?"

"So he is allowed to stay?"

Mrs Lovett sighed and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at the young boy.

"I don't know, love, there's 'ardly enough room as there is..."

"I'm sure that we will be able to arrange something, won't we?" Johanna looked up at Mrs Lovett with large, hopeful eyes. "Please, Auntie Nell?"

Try as she might, Mrs Lovett couldn't say no to Johanna, especially when she looked up at her in that way.

"Fine, 'e can stay."

A loud bang made the two of them jump, and even Toby jerked in his sleep. Luckily, he didn't wake up.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Mrs Lovett muttered, leaving the parlour. Johanna was close behind her.

"Lily!"

Lily, soaking wet, grinned sheepishly as she saw her mother striding towards her, furious.

"What do you think you're playing at, girl?" Mrs Lovett demanded. "Storming out like that and staying out in the bloody rain! Look at you, you're soaking wet and your dress is all muddy at the bottom!"

"I'm sorry."

"Go get changed, you daft mare. And don't think that you're not in trouble for this."

Lily grinned at Johanna as she made her way upstairs, and Johanna quickly followed.

"Lily, whatever were you doing?" She asked with a smile. "Rolling around in puddles?"

"Nah, but close enough," Lily grinned at Johanna over her shoulder. "I was 'elping Anthony."

Johanna's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. Before she could speak, however, Lily opened the bedroom door. Abby was sat on her bed, reading, but looked up as the door opened.

"Alright, Abby." Lily greeted her with a grin, choosing to ignore the stare she got in return.

"Abby, do you mind giving us a moment alone?" Johanna asked delicately. "It's just that...Lily and I have something to talk about and - "

"And in other words, scat."

A flicker of hurt appeared in Abby's eyes, but she put her book down and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Johanna watched her go and glared at Lily.

"That wasn't very nice, Lily."

"I know, I'll make it up to 'er later."

"Why were you helping Anthony? Was he in some sort of trouble?"

"Nah, 'e just got on the wrong side of your beloved."

Johanna frowned.

"_Judge Turpin._" Lily explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Lily, the Judge is not my beloved, and nor do I have any intentions of making him so. How did Anthony get on his wrong side?"

"I dunno, something 'bout mentioning you and the Judge got real angry. 'E 'ad the Beadle to throw 'im out into the street and 'it 'im. Poor thing was covered in blood when I saw 'im."

Johanna looked horrified at the prospect of Anthony being hurt, and began wringing her hands together.

"How dreadful."

"'E didn't shut up 'bout you, though."

"What?"

Lily merely grinned.

"Lily Lovett, tell me everything!"

* * *

><p>While the two of them talked, Abby made her way through the shop.<p>

Toby, to her mild surprise, was sleeping in the parlour. She wanted to read in there, but felt that she may disturb him if she did so. Sighing, the young girl turned and left, wondering if she could read in the shop.

No such luck; Mrs Lovett was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Oh, 'ello, love. Would you believe that our Lily 'as been walking 'round in the bloody rain?"

Abby smiled, but her eyes wandered to the side door.

Perhaps...

Without a word, she strode past Mrs Lovett and left the shop. She made no hesitation in rushing up the wooden stairs and towards the door. When she reached it, however, she paused.

Was this the right thing to do?

Swallowing, Abby made her mind up and rapped on the door, waiting.

"Come in."

Once again, Abby was hesitant, but decided that this was not something that could be ignored. Hoping that she did not look afraid, Abby stepped into her Father's shop and waited.

Sweeney was standing by the window, his back to her, but upon seeing her reflection, he turned around with a surprised expression.

"Abby."

She didn't speak for a moment, instead allowing her gaze to drift to the chest that sat next to her.

"Pirelli never did leave, did he?" She asked softly.

Sweeney saw no point in trying to lie to her. "No."

The young girl's eyes shut for a moment, as if she hoped that this was nothing more than a bad dream. When she opened them, she wasn't surprised to realise that this was reality.

"You killed him."

The statement was said in an almost blank manner, as if Abby had no feelings towards the murder. Sweeney frowned, but nodded.

"Yes."

She didn't say anything, but Sweeney knew that she wasn't finished.

"Abby, look at me."

Abby was visibly reluctant, but made herself meet her Father's dark eyes.

They were almost black.

While Johanna saw the more obvious changes in their Father, Abby saw the little ones. His eyes, for example. In the photos, his eyes were filled with warmth and happiness, as if his life was perfect.

But now, they were dark...cold...

_Black. _

"I would never do anything to harm you or Johanna." He promised in a low voice.

Again, Abby didn't speak.

Sweeney waited, understanding that his daughter would answer in her own time.

When she finally took a step forwards, her mouth open to speak, the door behind her was flung open.

"Mr T, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop 'er!" Mrs Lovett cried as she rushed in. Abby spun around to face her, her eyes narrowing.

"You _knew_?" She demanded furiously.

Mrs Lovett's eyes widened, her gaze flickering over Abby's shoulder to silently seek help from Sweeney.

"Knew what, love?"

"You knew that Father attacked and _murdered _Signor Pirelli?"

"Listen, love, I know that it all seems a bit strange but - "

Abby shook her head and tried to push past Mrs Lovett, but the baker grabbed her shoulders and stared straight into the girl's eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, Abby," She insisted gently. "No one."

Abby paused for a moment, keeping contact with Mrs Lovett until she finally pulled away from her strong grip and turned to Sweeney.

"What do you propose that we do with him?"

Sweeney picked up his razor and lifted the blade, hoping that the sheer beauty of it may inspire him as it did before.

"When it's dark," He murmured. "We'll take him to a secret place and bury him."

"We?"

Sweeney made sure to make eye contact with his daughter. "Mrs Lovett and I."

Abby frowned. "And you promise that nothing like this shall happen again?"

"I promise."

The youngest Barker girl didn't say anything, and she didn't have to. With a small nod, she brushed past Mrs Lovett and left the shop. When she was gone, Mrs Lovett frowned.

"Take 'im to a secret place?" She repeated. "C'mon, Mr T, we could do so much better! Why let it go to waste."

"Waste?"

The baker grinned sheepishly as she shrugged. "I dunno...I just think...with the price of meat what it is nowadays that perhaps..."

Sweeney's eyes widened as he realised what Mrs Lovett was hinting at, and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I dunno...we ain't doing anything wrong, really. We're just taking a leaf out of Mrs Mooney's book, really, 'cause everyone knows that _she's _using pussy cats in 'er pies, and they're only good for seven pies at the most."

Her eyes flickered to Sweeney, but his attention was on his razor once more.

"And we don't 'ave to do it to _everyone_...just people from out of town or them what got no families like...it just seems like a bit of a waste to me."

Sweeney turned to Mrs Lovett, his smile widening.

"Mrs Lovett, you're a bloody wonder."

* * *

><p>Thank you to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, wickedwitchofthew, CadyD, The Fanfic Critic - I have gone back and corrected that sentence, thank you for pointing it out! - and Erica Lovett for reviewing!<p>

This is one of the changes that I have made to the original story line, but I promise that Sweeney's revenge on the Judge will be very soon :) For what, however, I won't be telling . . .


	12. Chapter 12

_**12) - **_

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett decided to wait until it was dark to actually take the body down to the bake house, where they would shed it of it's skin and meat. Mrs Lovett had a large cleaver that she decided would do the trick.

It seemed like years until darkness finally fell, and Mrs Lovett was eager to start.

"Alright, off to bed, girls."

As usual, the order to go to bed was completely ignored by the girls. Johanna, who was sat by the window, continued with her needle pointing while Lily watched, attempting to copy her delicate stitches. Abby, of course, was sat in her armchair with a book on her lap. Toby was still fast asleep on the sofa.

"Oi," Mrs Lovett said loudly. "I said get to bed."

"Must we?" Johanna asked with a frown.

"Yes, you must."

"I ain't tired." Lily stated defiantly, still angry with her mother.

"I don't give a rat's arse whether or not you're tired, Lily," Mrs Lovett snapped back. "The three of you are going to bed."

Lily glared up at her. With a large scowl on her face, she threw down her needle pointing and stormed out of the room.

"Goodnight, Auntie Nell." Johanna said meekly, picking up Lily's needle pointing and placing it in the sewing box with her own. Ducking her head, she followed Lily.

"C'mon Abby, that means you as well."

Abby shut her book and stared up at Mrs Lovett with an almost unnerving stare.

"Are you going to dispose of the body?" She asked.

"Ssh!" Mrs Lovett hissed, poking her head around the doorway of the parlour to make sure that neither Lily or Johanna were lingering before checking on Toby. "Not so loud, love!"

Abby was silent as she continued staring at Mrs Lovett.

"Yes," The baker replied. "We're going to dispose of it."

Truthfully, it wasn't a lie; Abby hadn't asked _how _she and Mr T were going to dispose of it.

Without a word, Abby placed her book on the shelf and left the room. Mrs Lovett watched her go with a small frown, confused by the youngest Barker girl.

Shaking her head, she made her way to Sweeney's shop.

* * *

><p>"You have really got to learn to control your temper, Lily," Johanna gently scolded, placing her sewing box under her bed. "Otherwise it'll cause great trouble for you."<p>

Lily merely snorted in an unattractive manner, throwing her dress on the ground and making no attempt to pick it up. Rolling her eyes, Johanna did so, smoothing it out and folding it neatly before putting it away.

"I do wish that you wouldn't snort so, Lily. It isn't very attractive."

"Whatever." Lily grumbled.

At that point, the bedroom door opened once more, and Abby stepped in.

"Am I allowed in now?"

Lily glared at her. "Of course you're bloody allowed."

Abby didn't even blink at the retort, and shut the door so that she could get ready for bed.

"I 'ate it when Mum sends us up to bed," Lily muttered. "She treats us like we're kids or something."

"With your attitude, she isn't to do so."

"Shut up, Johanna!"

Lily grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room. It hit Johanna straight in the face.

Catching the pillow, Johanna glared at Lily. In that one expression, she was identical to her Father.

"That really wasn't necessary, Lily."

"I don't care. Can I 'ave my pillow back?"

"Of course."

With a devious grin, Johanna threw the pillow with all her strength, laughing as it hit Lily in the face.

Lily stared at Johanna with an open mouth, her gaze flickering from her pillow to Johanna.

She grinned.

"Right, that's it!"

Johanna squealed as Lily scrambled up from her bed and ran across the room, beating her with her pillow. Grabbing her own pillow, Johanna began to hit Lily.

"Help me, Abby!" Johanna cried. Abby, who was now in her nightdress, stared at the two of them with amusement. "Abby!"

Without a second thought, Abby picked up her own pillow and joined in the fight.

The three of them squealed, screamed and cried out as they chased each other around their room, jumping on and off the beds.

"Gotcha!" Lily yelled, jumping off Abby's bed and onto Johanna, who stumbled backwards. The two girls laughed as they landed on Lily's bed, Lily immediately beginning to hit her friend with the pillow.

"C'mon, Abby, 'elp me!"

Abby grinned and jumped onto Lily's bed, joining in on attacking her sister. Johanna squealed and laughed, begging for mercy while groping the mattress for her own pillow.

"What the bloody 'ell are you lot doing?"

The laughter ceased immediately as Mrs Lovett spoke, glaring at the three of them furiously. Lily stepped back from the bed while Abby stepped off it, allowing Johanna to straighten up. Her long blonde hair was a mess, and it would have been comical if Mrs Lovett wasn't stood in the doorway.

"Oh," Lily was the first to speak. "'Ello Mum."

Mrs Lovett simply raised an eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for an explanation.

"Well, we were..." Lily's voice trailed off. "Johanna?"

Johanna frowned. "We were just..."

Abby didn't even attempt to try and make up an excuse.

Mrs Lovett didn't look impressed. "I'm warning you girls, _go to sleep. _I 'ear another peep outta the three of you, and you're going to be in big trouble."

Looking sheepish, the girls climbed into their own beds. Lily was the most daring, making a point of lying down and pulling up her blanket while trying to supress a smirk. Mrs Lovett shot her a warning look.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight."

Rolling her eyes, Mrs Lovett shut the door behind her and made her way back to the shop. Sweeney was pacing impatiently by the steps of the bake house.

"Well?" He demanded.

"They was bloody pillow fighting."

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

As Mrs Lovett took him down the steps of the bake house, Sweeney couldn't help but feel slightly amused by his daughter's.

His amusement disappeared, however, as he saw Pirelli's body.

Gathering her skirts, the baker gingerly approached the body.

"Ooh, the poor bugger."

"I hope that you're not getting second thoughts, Mrs Lovett."

"No, course not," Mrs Lovett retorted, raising her cleaver. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>When Toby's eyes flickered open, he was very surprised when he saw that he was in an unfamiliar room.<p>

Sitting up, he felt the gentle stroke of material as the blanket slid to the floor. Toby reached down and picked it up again, frowning.

Where was he?

"Oh, morning love!"

Toby scrambled up as Mrs Lovett bustled into the room, humming to herself cheerily.

"M-morning, m'am," He stammered. "Where's Signor Pirelli?"

"'E ain't 'ere, deary. 'E left a while ago, and you're free to stay with us for a bit."

"Really?"

Mrs Lovett smiled. "Course you are, love. I ain't letting you live on the streets if I can 'elp it."

Toby could only smile in reply; he couldn't believe that Mrs Lovett was so _kind. _

"Would you like some breakfast?" She offered suddenly.

"Yes please, m'am!"

"C'mon then."

Jumping up from the sofa, Toby eagerly followed the baker into the shop. Lily, Johanna and Abby were already sat down with bowls off porridge in front of them. While Johanna and Lily chatted, Abby simply sat and pushed her food around the bowl.

Toby hesitated, wondering whether or not to sit down, when Johanna looked up.

"Morning Toby!" She smiled. "Come and sit down. There's room next to Abby."

Abby looked up at the sound of her name, offering Toby a small smile before ducking her head. Toby grinned sheepishly and sat next to her.

"Good morning, Toby." She said quietly.

"Morning, Abby." He replied.

As he ate his breakfast, listening to Johanna and Lily's chatter, his eyes occasionally meeting Abby's, he couldn't help but feel happy.

He felt like he finally had a home.

* * *

><p>Thank you CadyD, The Fanfic Critic, Bellaxtrix Nellie Le-Lovett, wickedwitchofthew and ReadyMadePhotographer for reviewing!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**13) - **_

A young boy stood in the docks, his legs trembling. Tears rolled down his dirty cheeks as he wrung his hands together, staring up at the Judge.

"This is the second time, sir, that you have been brought before this bench," Turpin announced. "Though it is my earnest wish to ever temper justice with mercy, your persistent dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before God and man."

The boy hung his head, allowing the tears to fall to the ground.

The only reason that he stole was for his family; his little sister was so ill, and they were both so hungry. He didn't realise that he was doing any harm!

"I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until you are dead. May the Lord have mercy on your soul. Court is adjourned."

The boy collapsed into heart wrenching sobs as he was dragged away. What would his sister do without him?

Judge Turpin seemed unimpressed by the sudden outburst of emotion, turning his back on everyone and leaving the building. The Beadle hurried after him.

"Thank you, your Honour. That was just the sentence that the boy deserved."

"Was he guilty?"

"Well, if he didn't do it, he's surely done something to warrant a hanging." The Beadle chuckled. Turpin, however, didn't.

"What man has not?" He asked quietly, pausing.

"Sir?"

Turpin turned to Beadle Bamford, as if he just remembered that the other man was stood next to him, and smiled.

"No matter. Come, walk home with me."

The Judge didn't bother to wait as he turned and strode off. Beadle Bamford hurried after him, pleased with this prospect.

"My lord, you seem...troubled." The Beadle stated carefully, studying Turpin.

"I am afraid that I am troubled, my friend," Turpin confessed. "Not only this morning did I wake up and realised that, unfortunately, fate has taken a wrong turning and I am cursed with the appearance of old age."

"Oh no, my lord, you look as young as ever!"

"You are kind, Beadle, but the flattery is worthless."

Distressed, the Beadle hurridedly thought of something to say that would hopefully cheer up the Judge.

"Excuse, my lord, may I request permission to speak once more?"

Turpin nodded curtly, gesturing for the Beadle to talk.

"My lord, do forgive me for saying this, but you are looking less than your best. There is powder on your vest, and a slight stubble on your cheek."

The pair rounded a corner, and Turpin paused for a moment to inspect his reflection in a shop window. He felt his chin.

"Stubble, you say?"

"Fret not, though, my lord," Beadle Bamford continued cheerily. "I know a man, a barber of maginificent skill. Should you go there, I'm sure that your beloved Johanna will be ever so dazzled."

Turpin considered this, a tight smile appearing on his lips.

"A barber, you say? Take me to him."

* * *

><p>"I 'ate that butcher, I bloody <em>'ate <em>'im."

Johanna didn't even have to look up from the dough. "Hello, Lily. Am I correct in presuming that the trip to the butchers was not entirely succesful?"

"Succesful? _Succesful_? Johanna, Thomas is a bloody pervert and one day I'm gonna - "

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut Lily off, and she spun around to face her mother.

"I am never going back to that God damn butchers, Mum."

Mrs Lovett stared at her. "You went to the butchers?"

"Yes, you told me to go yesterday, remember?"

The baker frowned; what with all the excitement going on, she had completely forgotten that she'd told Lily to fetch the meat from the butchers. It was now going to be wasted!

"Oh yes, I remember. Sorry, love, you know that me memory ain't what it used to be. I'll take down to the bake 'ouse and get it sorted, alright?"

"Shouldn't I do it?" Lily asked with a frown.

"No, no!"

Johanna and Lily stared at Mrs Lovett, surprised by her outburst.

"I don't want you girls going downstairs no more," She said hurridedly. "I don't like the idea of you going down all those stairs and missing one. You'd probably break your neck or something 'orrid like that."

"But, Auntie Nell, we've been doing that for years now."

"And I've just realised 'ow dangerous it is!" Mrs Lovett snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The baker stormed down the stairs of the bake house, and the girls could hear the heavy metal door slam shut behind her.

"I am so tempted to lock 'er in."

"Lily!"

"What, I was just joking!"

Johanna frowned. "Well, it wasn't very funny. I cannot see how you do not mind acting so disrespectful towards your mother when you're so fortunate as to actually have one."

"Oh Lord...I'm sorry, Johanna."

Johanna shrugged, blinking away the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"It's fine."

"No, it ain't," Lily disagreed. "I'm sorry."

Lily wrapped her arms around her friend, and the two of them shared a sisterly embrace for a brief moment. When they broke apart, Johanna gave Lily a weak smile.

"Shall we continue with our work?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

The two girls giggled as they continued making pies at the counter, both silent for a moment.

"What the bloody 'ell is that noise?" Lily suddenly asked, looking up. Johanna also looked up, smiling.

"Toby and Abby," She explained. "They're playing the piano together."

Lily laughed, listening to the sound of fingers bashing against the ivory keys, clumsy and constantly making mistakes. These were followed by a nearly flawless correction.

"Is is just me, or do you think that those two 'ave soft spots for each other?" She asked quietly. Johanna grinned.

"I think it too."

"It would be...terribly rude if we were to...look in on them, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, definately."

Lily and Johanna glanced at each other. After a moment, they grinned and rushed to the doorway of the parlour.

* * *

><p>Toby blushed as his fingers slipped again, hitting the wrong key.<p>

"Sorry." He mumbled, hanging his head. Abby gave him a small smile of understanding, reaching out and taking his hand in her own.

"Put your fingers here," She explained softly, arranging his fingers on the keys of the piano. Toby couldn't help but notice how her fingers were feather light against his hand. "Try again now."

Toby had another go at playing the piece of music Abby was teaching him, grinning as he played it with only one mistake.

"I did it!"

Abby laughed at Toby's triumphant outburst, making him blush again.

"Thanks, Abby."

Toby shyly met Abby's eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. It was her turn to blush as she ducked her head, only meeting her eyes from under her eyelashes.

"You're very welcome, Toby."

The sound of giggling could be heard from the doorway, making Toby jump. Abby merely scowled as she got up from the piano seat and stormed across the room. Sitting on the staircase were Lily and Johanna, holding onto each other as they laughed.

"It's considered rude to listen in to other people's conversations."

"Aw, we're sorry Abby." Lily giggled, making it quite clear that she _wasn't. _

Furious, Abby stormed past them, through the shop. Johanna stopped laughing for long enough to stand up and call after her.

"Abby! Abby, wait, we were only messing around!"

Jumping the last stair, Johanna ran after her little sister, who had left through the side door.

"Abby!" She called again, grabbing her hand. "Abby, please, don't get angry."

Abby's cheeks were bright red as she turned to glare up at her sister.

"I'm sorry that Lily and I were listening in, it was unacceptable of us. But please believe me when I promise that it shall never happen again."

She tried to look angry, but Abby couldn't bring herself to continue being so with her sister. Sighing, she pulled away from Johanna's grip and took a seat at one of the benches. Johanna sat next to her.

"Do you have feelings for Toby?"

Abby looked up Johanna with a scathing look. "Of course not. We have only just met."

"I don't think that a simple fact such as that would stop you if you truly cared for him," Johanna said softly. "For, I too, have feelings for someone that I have only just met."

"The sailor boy?"

Johanna nodded. "Anthony Hope. He's ever such a nice boy, Abby. He's promised to take me around the world on his ship one day!"

Abby frowned, trying to imagine what life would be like, sailing around the world. With a small smile, Johanna looped her arm through her sister's.

"So, do you have feelings for Toby?"

"Well - "

"Miss Barker, I did not expect to see you here."

Both girls jumped up at the sound of Turpin's voice, Johanna hurridedly curtsying to him.

"Your Honour, may I be so bold as to point out that I live here?" She replied politely. "You, however, do not usually have purpose to walk down this street."

Turpin smiled down at her, taking her hand in his own and placing a kiss on it.

"Must a man have a reason to visit the woman that he loves?" He asked softly, making Johanna blush. Abby's fists clenched; the monster didn't know the _meaning _of love. "Unfortunately, I am not here to spend idle time talking. I am here to see Mr Todd."

Johanna and Abby exchanged glances.

"Why so, your Honour?"

"I have allowed the years to catch up with me, Miss Barker, so I am here to have the stubble removed. One can only hope that it shall have some effect."

"We can assure you that Mr Todd's shaves are the best in London," Abby replied cooly, cutting off Johanna. "You will come out feeling like a new man."

Turpin looked down at the youngest Barker girl, as if annoyed that she had dared speak, but then smiled in a patronizing manner.

"I shall hold you to that, Miss Barker."

Without another word to the two girls, Turpin walked up the wooden stairs towards the barber's shop.

Pausing outside, he glanced in to see the famous Mr Todd stood by the window, as if the man had nothing else better do to. Turpin rolled his eyes; how could a man that was the supposedly best barber in London waste time stood by the window?

He didn't bother to knock before he opened the door.

Sweeney spun around at the sound of the bell above his shop door, freezing as he saw Turpin stood in the doorway.

Would he be recognized?

Turpin didn't seem impressed as he allowed his eyes to wander around the room.

"Mr Todd." He greeted the barber curtly.

"At your service," Sweeney replied promptly, having overcome his mild shock. "And may I say that it is an honour to receive your patronage, my lord?"

"You know me, sir?"

Sweeney forced out a grin as he bowed politely. "Who in this wide world is not familiar with the honored Judge Turpin?"

Turpin seemed appeased by this compliment, once again looking around the room.

"These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the Beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city." He stated.

"That is most gracious of him, sir."

Turpin didn't reply as he wandered forwards, pausing by the chair. Sweeney stepped forwards, his fingers curling around the chair, and the two men standing inches away from each other.

"And what may I do for you today, sir?" He questioned politely. "A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?"

"Mr Todd, before you stands a man in love," Turpin told him, making Sweeney's grip on his chair tighten. "Though I do not admit it freely, I am her ardent and eager slave. Therefore, I would like you to fetch pomade and pumice stone and lend me a more seductive tone."

"Would you care to...indulge yourself with the French cologne?" Sweeney asked stiffly. "It is ever so popular with the ladies."

"Yes, perhaps a sprinkling, but first, sir, I think," Turpin paused for a moment, rubbing his chin. "A shave is in order."

"The closest that I ever gave," Sweeney promised. "Please sir, sit."

* * *

><p>Wow, I have had the worst case of writers block that I have ever had. Thankfully, I was able to write this chapter, and I hope that this means I can write the next chapter of Niamh's story as well!<p>

Thank you wickedwitchofthew, cupcakeattack, CadyD, ReadyMadePhotographer, The Fanfic Critic and Shelia Chiaroscura for reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

_**14) - **_

Turpin sat himself in the barber's chair, and Sweeney whipped the sheet over him, tucking the bib in. As he did this, he whistled a quick tune and then turned to begin mixing lather.

"In a merry mood today are we, Mr Todd?" Turpin asked.

"Yes sir," Sweeney lied. "An exceedingly merry mood."

"May I ask as to what has put in such a mood?"

"It is your delight sir, the delight of being in love. It is like a fire, spreading from one man to the other."

Turpin smiled, as if he had inspired the barber in some way or the other.

"It is true, sir, that love can make one feel merry. A life without love is a life not worth living. What more could a man require?"

"A young woman to love, perhaps?" Sweeney suggested sarcastically, stropping his razor rhythmically. Thankfully, Turpin was oblivious to any such sarcasm.

"Yes, Mr Todd! A young woman!" A smile spread across the Judge's face. "A pretty woman."

Sweeney supressed the urge to snort as he lathered Turpin's face, standing back to survey the Judge. He seemed quite relaxed, leaning back with closed eyes.

"Mr Todd? Is something wrong?"

Turpin started to sit up, to look at the barber, but Sweeney placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down again.

"No sir, there is nothing wrong. May we proceed?"

Positioning himself behind the Judge, Sweeney arched his arm around his throat and held the razor there for a moment.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the shaving progress began.

* * *

><p>Anthony hesitantly turned the corner onto Fleet Street, wringing his hands together as he looked around him. If the Judge or the Beadle saw him then -<p>

He shuddered; he didn't like to think as to what they would do to him.

As expected, the pie shop was empty, but the sailor's heart leapt as he saw Johanna at the counter. Looking around once more, Anthony opened the door and stepped into the shop.

Johanna looked up as she heard the bell ring, her face lighting up when she saw Anthony.

"Anthony!"

Rushing forwards, Johanna flung her arms around his neck and hugged the sailor close to her. Anthony was surprised, but composed himself quickly enough to briefly hug her back.

"H-Hello Johanna."

"Oh Anthony, I heard what the Judge did to you!" She said, taking his hands in her own. "Are you alright? Your face looks horribly bruised."

Anthony's cheeks turned red. "Yes, that's the curse of having pale skin. I suppose that you understand?"

"I do. Oh Anthony!"

Johanna hugged him again before pulling away, her eyes wide with shock.

"The Judge! He's upstairs!"

"What?"

Anthony's heart missed a beat; the Judge would kill him if he saw him with Johanna!

"He's having a shave and - oh no! You can't leave now! He might see you! You have to hide!"

"Where?"

Johanna frowned, thinking of a place that Anthony could hide, when the sailor let out a cry.

"He's here!"

Turning around, Johanna saw that her father and Turpin were stood at the bottom of the wooden staircase, shaking hands. Also letting out a cry, she pushed down on Anthony's shoulders.

"Quickly! Under the table!"

"But, Johanna - "

"Quickly!"

Anthony ducked just as the Judge turned, crawling underneath the table as fast as he could. Johanna stood in front of him, her skirt hiding him from view, as the side door opened.

"How was your shave, sir?"

Turpin smiled, gently rubbing his chin. "The best that I have ever had."

Johanna forced out a smile. "Just as my sister and I promised."

At this point, Abby had walked from the parlour into the shop, her eyes widening as she saw Anthony crouched under the table. Turpin raised an eyebrow at her, forcing Abby to hurridedly lie.

"There's something in my eye." She mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them again.

"Must be the dust," The Judge said curtly. "This shop could use a good dusting. I cannot see how you can stand to live in such an environment, Johanna."

"I quite enjoy living in such an environment," Johanna said as Abby crossed the room, standing next to her. This looked like quite a normal action, but it was really to put Anthony at less risk of being discovered. "Mostly under the circumstances that my family are here."

"How was your shave, your Honour?" Abby asked stiffly.

"As you promised, the best that I have ever had," Turpin smiled at Abby in the patronizing manner once more, who merely stared up at him with a blank expression. "Now, I must be going, Miss Barker. As much as I enjoy your company, I have duties to attend to."

"Of course. I hope that we can see each other again soon, your Honour."

The moment that Turpin was out of sight, Johanna sighed.

"May I come out now?" Anthony asked meekly from under the table.

"Yes, you may."

The Barker girls stepped away from the table, and Anthony crawled out rather cautiously. Placing one hand on the table to help him, he stood up and dusted off his trousers.

"I must say, that was the most dangerous thing that I have probably done since I have returned to London." He commented, trying to lighten the mood. Abby rolled her eyes and walked back into the parlour, but Johanna smiled.

"Are you really that afraid of him, Anthony?"

"I find myself in a position that I am unable to lie to you, Johanna," He replied sheepishly. "I am. I am ashamed to admit it, but I am afraid of the Judge."

"You mustn't let him bully you," Johanna told him. "But I can understand as to why you are afraid. Would you like a drink? Some tea?"

"I would like that very much, thank you."

Anthony took a seat as Johanna prepared the tea, going so far as to get down on her hands and knees to search through the cupboards.

"Johanna, what are you doing?" Anthony asked with a hint of amusement. She said something, but he couldn't understand _what. _"I'm sorry, Johanna, but I'm going to have to ask you to repeat that. I didn't understand you."

Johanna crawled out of the cupboard and knelt so that she could see him over the counter.

"Biscuits," She repeated. "I'm sure that we have some, and they'd be ever so nice to have with our tea."

With that, she dove back into the cupboard.

"There is honestly no need, especially if it is an inconvience to you."

Johanna, who was still searching through the cupboard, snorted loudly.

"Of course it isn't!" She insisted, finally crawling out. "Here they are!"

Anthony couldn't help but smile as he saw how proud Johanna looked of herself when she finally emerged from the cupboard, holding up a small tin. Placing it on the counter, she peeled the lid off.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong, Johanna?"

Johanna didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "The biscuits are...rather mouldy, unfortunately."

She tipped the tin so that Anthony could see, and he grimaced.

"Perhaps we should our tea _without _the biscuits?" Anthony suggested.

Johanna grinned, and then started to laugh. The sound was infectious and, after just a few seconds, Anthony found himself laughing with her.

Once they had calmed down, Johanna continued making tea, putting the biscuit tin into the back of the cupboard.

"Are you here for any particular reason, may I ask?" Johanna questioned politely, taking a seat opposite Anthony as she handed him a cup.

Anthony hesitated slighty; was he bold enough to say that he was here just to see her?

"I was passing by," He lied. "I thought that I might come in and say hello."

"Oh. Well, I do appreciate you coming in."

"You do?"

"Definately," Johanna smiled. "It's ever so nice to have some company. Lily can't stay still for more than five minutes and Abby is either reading or spending her time with Toby."

"Why can't your Father or Lily's mother keep you company?"

Johanna frowned. "Auntie Nell is downstairs in the bake house, where we are now banned from going into, and Father has to stay upstairs in case of a customer. I still find it quite astonishing that Judge Turpin came today."

"Do you see him often?" Anthony asked carefully.

"Not really," Johanna snorted. "For one that claims to be in love with me, I very rarely see him."

"It must be frustrating."

"No, I much prefer not seeing him. Abby feels the same for the Beadle," Johanna frowned, her eyes meeting Anthony's. "I'm sorry, you must think that we are ever so wicked to feel that way. We should be pleased, shouldn't we?"

"Pleased that an awful man treats you like his property?" Anthony asked incredulously. "Johanna, you have every right to feel the way that you do."

Without really thinking about it, Anthony placed his hand on top of Johanna's sympathetically.

"Thank you, Anthony. You're ever so kind."

Anthony's cheeks turned red, but he smiled. Johanna smiled back.

"What's going on, 'ey?"

Johanna jumped up and spun around to face Mrs Lovett. "Auntie Nell! I was just - "

"I doesn't matter what you was doing, just get on with your work!" Mrs Lovett ordered, and then turned to Anthony. "Sorry 'bout that, love, the girls aren't usually so idle. Can I get you a pie?"

"No thanks, m'am," Anthony declined. "My name is Anthony Hope. I accompanied Mr Todd on the _Bountiful_."

"Pleasure to meet you, love. I'm Mrs Lovett."

Anthony smiled and held his hand out to her, which she immediately shook.

"Likewise, m'am. I'm sorry that I distracted Johanna from her work."

"No worries, dear, no worries. What can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to see Mr Todd. Is he in?"

"'E's playing 'is trade upstairs," Mrs Lovett replied. "Want me to take you?"

"Thank you, m'am, but I can go by myself."

Saying quick farewells to Mrs Lovett and Johanna, Anthony walked out through the side door, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

His heart pounded as he made his way up the steps to Sweeney's shop, hoping that this would go well. He didn't allow himself to hesitate when he reached the door, knocking immediately.

"Come in."

"Mr Todd," Anthony greeted his friend nervously.

"Anthony," Sweeney replied curtly.

"Mr Todd, I know that this is rather sudden, but I wish to ask you something."

Sweeney was silent.

"I was rather hoping that I may have you permission to accompany Johanna on a walk one day," Anthony continued anxiously, wringing his hands together. "It will only be one afternoon and I promise that I shall take good care of her - "

"A walk?" Sweeney interupted, turning to face Anthony. "You wish to take my daughter on a walk?"

"Yes, sir. I was thinking that we could have a picnic in Hyde Park. I can assure you that it will be nothing more than a walk and lunch."

Sweeney stared at the sailor; he knew that the boy meant well, and he wouldn't do anything to harm Johanna, but the idea of anyone taking an interest in his daughters did not appeal to him.

Especially the Judge.

"Mr Todd?" Anthony asked hesitantly.

"Fine."

Anthony's face lit up as he rushed forwards and shook Sweeney's hand. "Oh thank you, Mr Todd! You truly are a friend! I promise that I shan't let anything happen to Johanna. Thank you, sir, thank you!"

When Anthony finally left the shop, practically running in his eagerness to ask Johanna, Sweeney staggered to his chair and fell into it with a heavy sigh.

It had been a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Thank you Shelia Chiaroscura, ReadyMadePhotographer, wickedwithofthew, The Fanfic Critic, MrsNellieLovettTodd, CadyD and cupcakeattack for reviewing!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**15) - **_

Johanna hummed to herself as she sat by the window with her needle pointing, pausing every so often to glance at the clock and smile. Lily and Abby were sat with her, exchanging glances each time Johanna looked up at the clock.

"Looking forwards to seeing Anthony?" Lily finally asked.

Johanna looked up in shock, staring at Lily with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't keep your eyes off the clock," Lily teased. "Counting the 'ours until dear Anthony arrives?"

"Of course I'm not," Johanna retorted. "Don't be so silly."

Lily's grin grew. "I ain't the only one what thinks it though, am I, Abby?"

Johanna looked up at her sister, as if daring her to speak out and tease her. Abby couldn't stop her lips twitching into a small smile as she nodded.

"You do seem to grow happier as times goes by."

Johanna's cheeks turned pink as she glared at Lily and her sister, clearing her throat and straightening up.

"I haven't then slightest idea what you are talking about."

Lily giggled. "I think you 'ave, Johanna."

"I shan't even try to dignify that with an answer, Lily, and I suggest that you think before you speak."

"Oh Johanna, watch out. People might start thinking that you're Judge Turpin next."

"I hardly think that likely, seeing as Judge Turpin is quite obviously male and I am not."

"I don't know, maybe 'e likes to get dressed up once in a while. Y'know, throw on 'is pretty dress and stockings and - "

"Lily!"

The three girls collapsed into fits of giggles at the thought of Judge Turpin in a dress and stockings; it was quite a frightful image.

"I shan't be able to look at him in the same way now." Johanna said between giggles.

"Do you think the Beadle 'as a go as well?" Lily asked, causing their laughter to increase.

"Lily Lovett!" Mrs Lovett cried, astonished. She had walked into the parlour just in time to hear Lily consider this ridiculous notion. "Of course Turpin and the Beadle don't go 'round wearing _dresses_, for goodness sake."

Lily grinned up at her mother. "It is rather funny to think though, isn't it?"

"Not if you want to look them in the eye without laughing."

The three girls laughed again, and Mrs Lovett shook her head.

"You're barking mad, you lot." She muttered.

"Oh Auntie Nell, don't tell us that _you _don't find it amusing!" Johanna teased with a wide grin, secretly pleased that the conversation had been steered from her upcoming walk with Anthony.

"What, Turpin and the Beadle in dresses?" Mrs Lovett shuddered. "Course I don't. It ain't funny, it's just plain disturbing," She raised her eyebrows at Lily. "So of course _you _would think of it."

"Thank you, Mum."

"That weren't a compliment."

"I know."

The girls giggled again feebly.

"Is there something that you wanted, Auntie Nell?" Johanna asked politely. "It isn't like you to stop working."

"Oh yes! I came to give you girls these," Mrs Lovett held out three envelopes, each with the girl's names written on them. "They've just been delivered. Mr T and I 'ave got them as well."

"What are they?" Lily asked, taking the enevelope with her name on it and handing Abby her's.

"Invitations."

"Invitations?" Johanna repeated, frowning as she opened the envelope. Lily and Abby followed suit, also confused.

_You have been cordially invited to the great Judge Turpin's ball taking place in the Turpin manor. You are permitted to bring one guest._

The address, date and time were written on the back of the card, but none of the girls were interested in these details.

"Why 'ave we been invited?" Lily demanded in confusion. "We ain't 'ad anything to do with 'im."

"Father shaved him last week," Johanna explained quietly. "The Judge must have been impressed."

"You are permitted to bring one guest...'ey, Johanna, you could bring Anthony."

"I hardly think that appropiate, Lily. Anthony isn't welcome in the Turpin household."

Lily frowned. "Alright, 'e can come with me, as my _pretend _guest. That way, you still get to see each other without breaking the rules."

Johanna considered this before nodding. "Yes, that is a brilliant idea."

"Are you looking forward to seeing 'im, love?" Mrs Lovett teased with a fond smile. Johanna blushed.

"Of course I am," She retorted. "Anthony is wonderful company."

"Course 'e is."

Even Johanna couldn't help but laugh at this, but stopped abruptly as the bell above the shop door rung.

"That may be him!" She whispered, jumping up from her seat. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Mrs Lovett told her. "Go on, go say 'ello."

Johanna beamed at them all, her cheeks turning pink. Abby smiled as she got up and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, quietly wishing her good luck for tonight.

Walking out of the parlour, Johanna was relieved to see that it _was _Anthony stood in the shop, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited. Hearing footsteps, he spun around to face her.

"Johanna!" He stammered. "You look beautiful."

Johanna smiled. "Thank you, Anthony."

Anthony smiled back before realising that the pair of them were stood there silently, Johanna obviously waiting for a reply.

"Shall we go?" He suggested sheepishly.

"Yes, I think that is a splendid idea."

The two stepped out into the pavement, Johanna making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Forgive me for being so bold, Johanna, but...may I?" Anthony held his arm out with an anxious expression. Johanna smiled.

"You may." She slid her hand into the crook of his arm, beaming up at him.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Johanna left, Abby also left the parlour in search of Toby. She found him outside in the courtyard, cleaning tables.<p>

"Hello Toby." She greeted him softly.

"Oh, 'ello Abby. I didn't 'ear you come out."

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

Toby laughed nervously. "Course you didn't. I ain't afraid by nothing."

Abby smiled. "Then do forgive me for suggesting such nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense! You can't talk nonsense 'cause you're too smart."

Abby's smile grew as her cheeks turned pink, ducking her head quickly.

"I don't mean that in a bad way! I think it's real good that you're smart, cause I'd give anything to be smart like you. It must be real good being able to read."

"You can't read?"

Abby was amazed by this; how could anyone go about their daily lives not knowing how to _read_?

"No," Toby admitted. "Can't write neither."

"That's awful."

"It ain't that bad. You kinda get used to not really being able to read properly, but I can read some words."

"Only some?"

Toby nodded. Abby frowned.

"I'd try to learn if I could but it's 'ard."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"What?"

Abby smiled shyly. "I could help you with your reading, if you like."

Toby stared at her for a moment, his mouth open to speak but no words coming out.

"I..."

"If you rather I wouldn't..."

"I would!"

Abby looked up at Toby. "You would?"

Toby grinned, running a hand through his already unruly hair. "Yeah. I'd like it a lot."

Abby beamed at him before turning and walking into the shop, grinning at him over her shoulder as she shut the door. Toby grinned back at her, blissfully unaware that he was being watched by Sweeney.

The barber was stood in the doorway of his shop, watching Johanna and Anthony walk down the street together, and seemed frozen in the spot. His mood only got worse when he saw Toby and Abby.

Perhaps it was because he wasn't around when his daughters grew up and felt more protective of them, or perhaps it was because he still saw them as his little girls that made Sweeney furious at the very _thought _of a male taking an interest of them. Either way, seeing Johanna with Anthony and Abby with Toby did not put him in a good mood.

* * *

><p>Anthony and Johanna strolled along at a leisurely pace, Anthony thrilled that Johanna's hand remained tucked into the crook of his arm. She, however, didn't seem to share his happiness.<p>

"I'm afraid, Anthony, that if you do not speak soon, I shall have to declare you a boring person and never speak to you again."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't spoken for at least ten minutes now, and it's dreadfully boring."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Johanna, but I was simply enjoying your company."

Johanna huffed. "Can you not enjoy someone's company and speak at the same time?"

"Yes, I suppose you can." Anthony agreed anxiously; Johanna thought he was _boring. _

"Then are you going to say something?"

"The weather is simply frightful, is it not? Even with all my travelling, I haven't - "

"Anthony," Johanna interupted softly. "I don't wish to speak with you about the weather."

"I'm sorry."

Johanna sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears. She was quite tempted to remove her hand from his arm and make her own way home. She was confused as to what had come over Anthony; he wasn't as shy when the pair of them were in the shop.

Meanwhile, Anthony was struggling to find something to say.

"When I first met Mr Todd," He finally stammered. "I wouldn't have ever guessed that he had daughters...but, looking at you now, I can see his eyes."

"Thank you," Johanna frowned. "I think."

"I can assure you that it was intended to be a compliment."

Neither of them spoke after that, coming to a stop outside the shop. Glancing in through the window, Johanna was relieved to see that no one was watching them.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the best of companions," Anthony apologised sheepishly. "I was quite looking forward to our walk and I fear that I may have ruined it for you."

"It wasn't that bad," Johanna said with a small smile. "I suppose that I could get used to the silence."

Anthony's face lit up as he looked up at her hopefully. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Johanna, thank you ever so much!"

Johanna laughed, clasping her hands in front of her skirt as she gazed up at him. Anthony's cheeks turned red as he found himself admiring her beauty, quickly ducking his head once more.

"Do you intend to kiss me?"

"What?"

The question was so sudden that Anthony completely forgot that he was in the presence of a lady, therefore manners were important.

"Do you?" Johanna asked calmly, tilting her head to the side.

"I...I didn't really...I hardly think it proper, considering - "

Anthony was cut off by Johanna leaning forwards and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Anthony." She said softly, smiling at him as she turned away.

"G-goodnight, Johanna." He stammered, his throat dry.

Did she just kiss him?

With another smile, Johanna disappeared into the shop. Somewhat dazed, Anthony wandered down the street.

It wasn't until he was round the corner that he cried out a triumphant "YES!" and began celebrating.

* * *

><p>Thank you TheFanfic Critic, Shelia Chiaroscura and wickedwithofthew for reviewing!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**16) -**_

It was the night of the ball.

Despite the circumstances, Johanna, Lily and Abby couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of attending, especially since Mrs Lovett had used some of her savings to buy them all new dresses. Granted, they were second hand, but grand all the same.

"Lily, how does your hair get so tangled?" Johanna asked, yanking a brush through her friend's thick curls.

"I 'aven't the faintest idea."

"I can't see how you can bear to allow it to get in such a state," Johanna sighed. "I'd hate to have hair such as yours."

"Cheers."

"You know what I mean. Abby, could you pass me a pin please?"

Abby, who was dressed and ready to leave, did as her sister asked. Johanna was in the process of styling Lily's hair, tying it back into a simple bun. Her hair, however, was styled in a far more elaborate manner, delicate braids weaved into and held by ribbons that matched her dress. She looked beautiful.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you with your hair, Abby? I still have some time."

"No, thank you." Abby declined quietly, her soft curls hanging loose around her face.

"Fine," Johanna paused before playfully tugging at one of her sister's curls. "I suppose that your hair hanging loose does suit you rather well."

Abby smiled, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Are you girls ready yet?"

The three of them looked up as the door opened, and Mrs Lovett walked in. She was dressed in one of her own dresses, decorated with beads that shimmered in the light, her hair tied back into it's usual style.

"Wow Mum," Lily grinned. "You look real nice."

"Ta for sounding so bloody surprised."

"What I think Lily means," Johanna said quickly. "Is that you look beautiful tonight, Auntie Nell."

Mrs Lovett smiled. "Ta, love. Now, are you ready yet? Mr T, Anthony and Toby are waiting for you downstairs."

Abby had politely asked Toby if he wanted to attend the ball as her guest, so not to leave him on his own that night.

"We're ready, Mum."

Getting up from their beds, the three girls followed Mrs Lovett downstairs. Abby made sure to shut the bedroom door behind her before catching up with them.

As they were told, Sweeney, Anthony and Toby were waiting in the shop, an awkward silence looming over the three of them. While Sweeney stood by the door, impatient to get this night over with, Toby and Anthony sat at one of the tables. As Johanna came into view, however, the latter jumped up and his seat fell to the ground.

"J-Johanna," He stammered. "You look lovely tonight."

Johanna smiled. "Thank you, Anthony. You look very distinguished."

"Oi," Lily said, bringing all attention to herself. "You're my guest tonight, Anthony." She wore a wide grin on her face as she said this; she was teasing him.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Lovett," Anthony replied, smiling. "You look lovely tonight, if I may be so bold as to say so."

"That's better."

During this exchange, Toby found himself unable to take his eyes away from Abby. She looked beautiful, her slim frame clad in a simple pink and white dress, the long sleeves flaring out at the end to cover her had until her knuckles. Sensing eyes on her, Abby looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Mrs Lovett announced. Sweeney was quick to open the door and leave, Mrs Lovett ushering everyone out before following, locking the door behind her. She bustled past everyone before joining Sweeney, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

"May I?"

Anthony politely held his arm out to Lily, to keep up with the pretense that he was her guest. Glancing at Johanna for the nod of approval, Lily stepped forwards and took his arm.

Johanna walked alongside them, the three of them chatting happily. Toby made sure to walk next to Abby, matching her pace.

"You look real beautiful tonight, Abby." He said quietly, his cheeks turning red.

"Thank you, Toby. You look very smart."

Toby's blush deepened as he ducked his head; he had asked Mrs Lovett to brush his hair especially for tonight.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" He asked.

Abby frowned. "I suppose so."

"You suppose so?"

"The prospect of having to spend the night with Beadle Bamford while he talks about nothing but himself does seem to lessen the excitement." Abby replied loftily.

"You don't like 'im, then?"

"No, not particuarly."

Toby couldn't help but feel slightly thrilled. If Abby didn't like to spend her time in the company of Beadle Bamford, would that mean that she would spend it with _him_?

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Turpin household, and when they did, the door was opened by none other than the Judge himself.

"Mr Todd," He greeted the barber. "Glad that you were able to attend."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Sweeney replied with a small smirk that could easily pass as a smile. "Mrs Lovett and I would like to thank you for your invitation. It was certainly most gracious of you."

Turpin's thin lips curled into a tight smile. "It was my pleasure. Please, do come in."

Turpin's smile faltered as he saw Anthony walk in, arm in arm with Lily. The sailor looked up at him sheepishly, scared to meet his stern gaze.

"Anthony's my guest," Lily announced sweetly. "I 'ope you don't mind."

"Of course not." The Judge replied dryly, allowing them to pass. Lily smiled smugly, pulling Anthony along with her. They were followed by Toby and Abby, who were finally joined by Johanna.

"Johanna,"

Turpin's tight smile appeared once more as he shut the door and faced the eldest Barker girl, running his eyes along her frame.

"Hello, sir."

"You look exquisite, my dear," He complimented. "I presume that the dress is new?"

"Yes, sir. Auntie Nell purchased it for me especially."

Turpin's eyes gleamed. "You need not make such an effort, Johanna, you look beautiful regardless."

"Thank you, sir."

Hearing a new song begin, Turpin held his arm out to Johanna.

"Come," He ordered. "Let us dance."

* * *

><p>Mrs Lovett had been dreaming of the day that Benjamin Barker would hold her in his arms and twirl her around elegantly as they danced. Though Sweeney made it clear that he was a new man, the baker still thought of him as Ben.<p>

He was a brilliant dancer, flawless even. Though he seemed to be deep in thought, he didn't put a foot wrong.

Mrs Lovett couldn't help but beam to herself as they danced, proud to be seen with him. As they spun around, she looked over Sweeney's shoulder. Not too far from them were Lily and Anthony, the former obviously making up the steps as she went along.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Dancing."

Anthony frowned, spinning her. "But...you're not doing the correct steps."

"That's 'cause I don't know any."

Anthony seemed appalled, but didn't voice this as they continued dancing. Despite everything, he found himself having fun; Lily's antics were very amusing, if not a bit hard to keep up with.

Johanna couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, stuck in Turpin's tight grip while Anthony and Lily danced foolishly. Why couldn't that be her, holding hands with Anthony while dancing in an almost wild manner.

"Is something amusing, Johanna?"

Turpin's crisp voice interupted her wishful daydream, and Johanna blinked innocently.

"No, sir. I am simply happy."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"There is no reason, sir, I can assure you."

When the music finished, Johanna was delighted when Turpin released her, apologising that he would not be able to dance with her once more until later. Her sister, however, was not as happy. Once the music had finished, the Beadle had pushed himself in between herself and Toby.

"Miss Barker, may I have this dance?"

He held out his gloved hand, and Abby had no option than to take it.

"Of course, sir," She replied. "I would be delighted."

Abby grimaced over her shoulder at Toby as she was pulled away from him, silently apologising for the interuption. Toby simply half smiled back, stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered off.

Unlike Toby, Johanna was thrilled as she crossed the room, placing a hand on Anthony's shoulder and reaching up to whisper in his ear.

"Come with me."

Anthony stared down at her as she grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling. Their fingers brushing against each other, Johanna took him to a secluded spot behind the thick velvet curtains.

"Johanna, what - "

Anthony was cut off by Johanna stepping forwards and kissing him.

The kiss was short and sweet, but enough to leave the sailor speechless for a moment. Johanna giggled.

"Johanna...that was...entirely inappropiate...what if the Judge...or your father - "

"Do you not want me?"

Anthony stared at her incredulously. "Of course I do! I could think of nothing better than to have you by my side, but I'm afraid that - "

Once again, Johanna cut him off by kissing him.

When she pulled away, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please, Anthony," She said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Just kiss me."

With a small smile, Anthony covered her hand with his own.

"I'd be glad to."

While the couple embraced each other once more, neither of them realised that a pair of beady eyes were watching their every move.

* * *

><p>Thank you TheFanfic Critic, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, CadyD, Shelia Chiaroscura, wickedwitchofthew, cupcakeattack, MrsNellieLovettTodd, Erica Lovett and babyvfan for reviewing!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Abby was relieved when the music finally ended, the dance with Beadle Bamford lasting for what felt like years.

"You dance beautifully, Miss Barker."

"Thank you."

"Would you care for another?"

Abby's body tensed at the prospect of another dance, and she had to fight the grimace she so longed to grimace.

"I'm ever so sorry, sir, but I have promised Toby that I will dance with him once more"

Without another word, Abby pulled herself away from the Beadle's strong grip and crossed the room as quickly as she could. Beadle Bamford's beady eyes stabbed her back as he watched her go, his body stiffening as he saw the wide grin that spread across the young boy's face when she joined him.

"Are you alright, Abby?" Toby asked.

"I'm fine."

Her response came out sharper than she intended, so Abby made sure to smile at him.

"I'm fine," She repeated softly. "Have you seen Johanna?"

"No, I ain't, but - "

"'Ey, Toby, come and dance." Lily cried as she pushed through Abby and Toby, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

Abby sighed as she watched Lily and Toby, looking around for her father or Johanna. She frowned as she found herself unable to see anyone that she knew, hoping that the Beadle couldn't see her stood alone.

"Would you care for a drink, m'am?"

The waiter, probably around Anthony's age, smiled at Abby as she turned to look up at him in surprise. She hesitated for a moment, eyeing the glasses warily.

"I'm not sure..."

"You look as if you could do with one, if you don't mind me saying, m'am."

Abby narrowed her eyes at the waiter, who smiled down at her again, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Frowning, she took a glass.

"Thank you." She muttered.

After another minute of standing alone, sipping her drink, Abby felt herself getting rather warm. Uncomfortable, she began searching for a way out.

Spotting the large glass door that lead to the garden of the manor was propped open, Abby slid her way through the crowd and outside.

* * *

><p>Lily and Toby were laughing as they danced, neither of them very good at it. Like she did with Anthony, Lily made up the moves as she went along, and Toby followed suit.<p>

Lily grinned as she stretched her arm out and spun Toby around, but her grin faded slightly.

Johanna snuck out from behind a curtain, looking around before saying something over her shoulder. After a moment, Anthony followed her.

"Lily. are you alright?"

Toby frowned up at Lily, who had suddenly stopped dancing with him.

Lily continued to stare at Johanna and Anthony, her sharp eyes noting the way their fingers brushed against each other's as they walked. She couldn't help but notice that Anthony's hair was slightly ruffled.

"I'm fine."

Scowling, Lily took her hands from Toby's and crossed the room, towards Johanna and Anthony.

"There you are," She plastered a fake grin on her face as she placed her hand on Anthony's arm. "I thought you were my guest!"

"I apologise, Miss Lovett," Anthony smiled back at her. "Would you care for this dance?"

"Of course."

Lily's grin became more genuine as Anthony held his arm out to her, and the pair of them walked back into the crowd. Johanna smiled and fondly rolled her eyes, following them,

Seeing Toby stood on his own, she frowned and joined him.

"Are you alright, Toby?" She asked, having grown fond of the boy.

"Yes."

"Where is Abby? I thought that you two were dancing?"

"We were, but then Lily asked me to dance with 'er and now Abby's disappeared."

"Oh. So you don't know where she is?"  
>"No," Toby frowned, looking up at Johanna. "Is that bad?"<p>

Johanna also frowned, but softened her expression as she saw Toby's fearful expression.

"Of course not," She assured him. "Abby is a sensible girl. Come and dance with me."

* * *

><p>"You're a real good dancer, Mr T."<p>

"Mmm."

Mrs Lovett frowned, pressing herself closer to Sweeney as they continued to dance.

"My Albert wasn't as good a dancer as you are. In fact, 'e 'ardly ever danced. I don't think 'e even danced at our wedding."

Sweeney didn't respond, his eyes gazing into the distance over her shoulder.

"Y'know, Mr T, maybe we should dance together more often..."

"Where is Abby?"

"What?"

Sweeney pulled away from Mrs Lovett, frowning as his dark eyes scanned the room for his youngest daughter.

"Abby. I can't see her."

Mrs Lovett also turned around, frowning anxiously. She too searched the room for the youngest Barker girl, wondering where she could be.

"She's fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Sweeney demanded briskly, still searching for Abby.

Mrs Lovett sighed, looking around still. A small frown played on her lips as she saw that the Beadle was also missing.

"I think that she and the Beadle 'ave gone outside for some privacy."

Sweeney visibly stiffened, stepping forwards. Mrs Lovett quickly placed a restraining hand on his chest, checking that no one was watching this odd exchange.

"Mr T, 'e ain't gonna do nothing to 'er. 'E wouldn't dare."

Mrs Lovett waited a moment as Sweeney continued to look around for Abby, furious at the prospect of her alone with the Beadle.

The silence between them seemed to last years until Sweeney finally pulled away from Mrs Lovett and stalked off in the opposite direction. Rolling her eyes, Mrs Lovett gathered her skirt and followed him.

* * *

><p>Abby felt odd.<p>

Standing outside on her own, a glass in her hand, she swayed slightly as a soft wind blew. Giggling to herself, she took another sip of her drink.

Was she drunk?

Abby dismissed the idea immediately; of course she wasn't. She'd only had one glass, and she hadn't even finished it.

Giggling again, she began swaying back and forth, this time deliberately. She could still hear the music from inside, and began to move back and forth in time to it.

"Miss Barker?"

Abby smiled foolishly over her shoulder at Beadle Bamford as he stepped outside, an odd look in his eyes.

"Hello."

"Miss Barker, what are you doing outside?"

Abby smiled, swaying again as she sipped her drink.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"What is, Miss Barker?"

"The sky," Abby smiled, tilting her head to the side as she gazed up at the sky. "The stars and the clouds and the moon...it's so beautiful."

Beadle Bamford walked forwards, pausing behind Abby. He was so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"I saw something very interesting while we dancing, Miss Barker." He said softly, his lips brushing against her earlobe. Abby shivered.

"What did you see?" She asked, suddenly feeling rather scared.

The Beadle's hands snaked around her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin, and Abby immediately hunched them.

"I saw your sister, Miss Barker," He explained slowly. "Your sister and that nasty little sailor boy that she seems to have taken a liking to."

"W-which sailor boy?"

Abby reluctantly turned around to look up at the Beadle, their faces close together. His nose brushed against hers, each breath he took tickling her face, and his hands held her upper arms in a firm grip.

"Don't act dumb, Miss Barker, because I know that you are far from that. You know which sailor boy I am referring to."

"N-no, I really don't..."

Beadle Bamford sneered as he took the glass from Abby's hand and took a sip from it.

"Oh dear, Miss Barker, it appears that someone has spiked your drink." He said softly, allowing the glass to slip from his fingers to the floor. Abby stared at it fearfully, her breaths coming out as ragged pants.

"W-what are you - "

Her shaking voice was cut off by the Beadle's lips crashing onto hers.

Abby protested and fought, thrashing around in his arms as he dragged her into the shadows, but to no prevail.

He left her in the garden alone, promising that if she kept quiet, he wouldn't tell the Judge about Johanna and Anthony.

Her dress ripped and her hair tangled, Abby lay in the grass alone, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

After a long moment of silence, she broke down into hysterical tears.

* * *

><p>Thank you babyvfan, The Fanfic Critic, CadyD, MrsNellieLovettTodd, wickedwithofthew and a raven like a writing desk for reviewing!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

18) -

Cold.

It was so _cold._

Abby shivered as she lay on the grass, her fingers digging into the dirt beneath.

Why was it so cold?

Her body shaking, she flinched as she pushed herself up, pain searing through her.

She was so very cold.

She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down as best as she could, before standing up. In the dark, the rips in her skirt weren't easy to spot, and she could only hope that this would be the same inside.

Inside.

Abby shivered once more.

Inside, where he would be.

She could imagine his greedy eyes running down her body, his lips curling into a smirk of triumph and satisfaction.

She could imagine his hands, curling around her waist and pulling her close, too close for comfort.

Closing her eyes, Abby swayed slightly, her hand clinging to the wall for support.

She had to leave.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she turned her back on the light streaming out from the inside, stumbling along until she finally found an exit.

She had to get home.

* * *

><p>Sweeney's eyes narrowed as he saw the Beadle enter the room, alone.<p>

The barber watched him as he crossed the room to the Judge, whispering something in his ear. Turpin seemed surprised, but proud. In an almost fatherly manner, the Judge placed a hand on Bamford's shoulder and held his glass up in a toast.

A toast to what?

"Was that the Beadle coming in?" Mrs Lovett asked, interupting Sweeney's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Where's Abby?"

"She didn't return with him."

Mrs Lovett frowned. "Well...maybe she didn't actually go outside. Maybe she's - "

"Maybe she is _what, _Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney growled furiously. "My daughter is missing and if anything has happened to her - "

"Who is missing?"

"Ain't no one ever told you that eavesdropping is rude?" Mrs Lovett asked Johanna, who was frowning up at her father.

"You do it all the time, Auntie Nell," Johanna reminded her before turning to Sweeney. "Father, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

Sweeney stared down at Johanna, who stared up at him defiantly. He couldn't help but notice that she looked just like Lucy as she did so.

"Abby," He finally admitted. "She is missing."

Johanna's face turned pale. "Nothing could've happened to her, could it?"

"Of course not, love," Mrs Lovett said quickly. "Come on, we'll go 'ome and see if she's there. Abby's a sensible girl. She ain't going to go running off anywhere."

"I'll fetch the others."

Wringing her hands with anxiety, Johanna pushed her way through the crowd, towards Anthony and Lily.

"Anthony, Lily."

Lily scowled as Anthony immediately let go of her, turning to Johanna in concern.

"Is something wrong, Johanna?"

"It's Abby. She's gone missing."

Lily's scowl disappeared, and was quickly replaced with a horrified frown. "What?"

"No one has seen her," Johanna continued. "Not for ages. Father, Auntie Nell and I are returning to the shop. Toby will be joining us, and I suggest that you do too."

"Maybe some of us should stay 'ere," Lily suggested lightly. "Y'know, in case she 'appens to turn up."

"Of course!" Johanna beamed. "Lily, you are so smart. Would you and Anthony like to stay here while the rest of us return home?"

"Can do."

"Anthony?"

Anthony was in two minds; he wished to return with Johanna, and yet remaining at the Turpin household would be beneficial for the situation. Sighing, he made his choice.

"I'll stay here with Lily."

Johanna smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Anthony."

Lily's beam widened as Johanna turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving with Sweeney, Mrs Lovett and Toby. Seeing Anthony's pained expression, she squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll see 'er soon."

"I know," Anthony sighed. "I suppose you find me rather foolish, don't you?"

"No," Lily smiled. "I think it's sweet." She paused. "I suppose I can only 'ope that I'll meet a man like you one day."

Anthony smiled back at her. "I'm sure that you will. Pardon me for being so bold, but you are very attractive, and very good company."

Lily's cheeks turned red as she grinned up at Anthony, thrilled with the compliment.

"Ta, Anthony. C'mon, let's dance."

* * *

><p>Home.<p>

She was home.

Cold, tired and in pain, Abby stumbled into the shop.

She was finally home.

Abby stood in the doorway for a moment, swaying as she looked around.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she left the shop and made her way upstairs, tripping over her own feet and dress. She could barely register the mild pain she felt as she hit the stairs each time she tripped.

She continued down the corridor, almost falling into the bedroom she shared with Johanna and Lily. With shaking hands, she stripped down from the horrid dress and changed into her nightgown, falling into her bed. She was tired.

She felt sick, but she was so tired.

Abby clung to the sheets as she lay in her bed, wishing that tonight had never happened.

Her eyelids felt so heavy.

"Abby!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Johanna's voice calling out her name, followed by Sweeney. Soon after, she could hear Mrs Lovett and Toby.

_They're looking for me. _

Another tear trickled down Abby's cheek as she curled up, pretending to sleep. Before long, she could hear the door opening, followed by Johanna's footsteps.

"Abby?"

Johanna frowned as she saw Abby's dress on the floor, her little sister in bed as if she had been there all evening.

"Abby?"

Her footsteps soft, Johanna walked forwards and perched on the edge of Abby's bed. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Abby, are you asleep?"

When she recieved no reply, Johanna stood and placed a gentle kiss on Abby's cheek before leaving the room.

"I've found her."

Sweeney's head snapped around to Johanna, Mrs Lovett leaving the parlour quickly.

"You found 'er?"

Johanna nodded. "She's upstairs in our room," She explained. "She's asleep."

Sweeney frowned. "She is sleeping?"

"Yes, Father. I checked on her myself."

"Well, at least we know that she's safe," Mrs Lovett announced. "Johanna, love, 'ow's 'bout you make us some tea? You can go to bed, Toby."

"I ain't tired." The boy insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms. Mrs Lovett chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Yes you are, love. Go on, go get yourself comfortable on the sofa."

Grumbling, Toby did as she said, leaving Mrs Lovett, Sweeney and Johanna to talk.

"Why would Abby run off without saying anything?" Sweeney asked quietly, as if talking himself.

"I 'aven't the slightest idea, love. 'Ow's the tea coming along, Johanna?"

"Fine, Auntie Nell. It's ready now."

Johanna handed her father and Mrs Lovett their mugs before sitting down with her own, frowning thoughtfully.

"You alright, love?"

"I suppose so."

Mrs Lovett also frowned, sitting next to Johanna and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"If you're worried 'bout your sister, don't be. She's alright now."

Johanna sighed, pulling away. "I know, but..."

"But what?"

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Johanna looked up at Mrs Lovett with wide eyes, tears brimming over slightly.

"What do you mean?"

The question escaped Sweeney's lips as soon as it sprung to his mind.

"Abby has done this before," Johanna explained, a tear trickling down her cheek. "She's run away before."

Sweeney sat down, holding his mug in a tight grip.

"When, Johanna?"

Johanna didn't answer, ducking her head.

"Johanna, when did Abby run away?"

Swallowing, the oldest Barker girl looked up at her Father.

"The day after you left, Father," She said softly. "Abby ran away after you left us."

* * *

><p>Thank you The Fanfic Critic, MrsNellieLovettTodd, CadyD, a raven like a writing desk, cupcakeattack, babyvfan, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, Masked Murderous Pirates and wickedwitchofthew for reviewing!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**19) -**_

"I 'ad a good time tonight, Anthony."

"Yes, I find that I must agree with you. Tonight was good fun."

Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"Do I amuse you?"

"Yes," She grinned up at him. "It's just the way you talk."

"What is so amusing about the way I talk?" Anthony questioned, his lips twitching into a small smile as he looked down at her.

"You sound like something out of those books Abby reads all the time. It ain't normal."

"Of course it is normal. I've had a good upbringing, and I like to think that my speech reflects that." Anthony said in a mock haughty manner. Lily laughed again.

"What, as opposed to my crap one?"

"I never said that."

Lily grinned, tucking her hand into the crook of Anthony's arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm only teasing you, Anthony. That upbringing of yours ain't any good if you can't understand a joke."

Anthony smiled at her, silently shaking her head in a fond mannner as they continued to walk in silence.

"Do you suppose that your mother and Mr Todd have found Abby yet?" He asked hesitantly. Lily straightened up, her hand tightening around his arm slightly.

"I 'ope so," She said. "But Abby ain't stupid. She's probably at 'ome as we speak."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I know Abby."

The odd curt tone Lily spoke with told Anthony that the discussion was over, and he was wise enough to take the hint.

"I must say, your dancing style is quite odd, if you don't mind me pointing out."

"Nah, it's alright," Lily grinned. "I ain't never been good at dancing. It's Johanna who 'appens to be good at that sorta stuff."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"Well, y'know, she's like a doll, ain't she? All prim and proper, sitting with a straight back and pronouncing all 'er letters proper like. Me? I'd much rather be travelling around the world or something."

"Maybe by the time you are considered old enough to travel, women shall no longer be seen as housewives and mothers."

"I can only 'ope so."

Anthony and Lily continued to walk in comfortable silence, Anthony's mind drifting to the moment he had shared with Johanna behind that curtain...

"You alright, Anthony?"

"What? Yes, yes, of course."

It was only then that Anthony realised his cheeks were rather warm, and he silenty cursed himself for acting so foolish.

"Thinking 'bout Johanna?" Lily asked lightly, seemingly teasing him.

"I...yes." He admitted, ducking his head.

"Don't worry, she gets the same dreamy look on 'er face when she thinks 'bout you."

"R-really?"

Lily nodded, the cheeky glint in her eyes gone. "Yes. She really likes you, Anthony."

"I...I have feelings for her also," The blush in Anthony's cheeks deepened as he said this. "Very deep feelings."

Lily only smiled up at him, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes as it usually did. Her hand slid from his arm, falling to her side, and Anthony wasn't brave enough to ask her what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sweeney could only stare at Johanna in silence, his mind reeling.<p>

_Abby ran away after you left us. _

Was he the reason Abby ran away?

Was she hurt?

When did they find her? _Where_?

"Father,"

Johanna's petite hand reached out and covered Sweeney's, her fingers warm against his cold skin.

"Father, do not trouble yourself so," She pleaded softly. "It was many years ago."

Sweeney stared down at Johanna's hand covering his own before sliding his hand off the table, standing and leaving in silence. Johanna watched him go, her mouth open to protest as she rose in her seat, but Mrs Lovett placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Leave 'im be, love," She said softly. "Mr T ain't in the right mind to talk."

"Have I upset him?" Johanna asked, her eyes wide.

"Course not. Now, why don't you finish up that tea and get yourself up to bed?"

"What about Anthony and Lily?"

"I'll wait for them," Mrs Lovett assured her. "I'll tell Anthony to pop by tomorrow as well, if you like."

Immediately, Johanna's face lit up. "Oh Auntie Nell, would you?"

"Only if you get to bed, mind," The baker warned sternly. "I'm going to pop along to check on Mr T, and I want you upstairs by the time I'm down."

Johanna smiled as she finished off her lukewarm tea, shuddering at the taste, and placed the mug on the counter to be washed the following morning. Undoing her hair braids as she went, the eldest Barker girl then made her way upstairs.

She took care to tread carefully, trying to stay as quiet as possible; she was oblivious to the fact Abby was still wide awake, only pretending to sleep.

Having stripped down from her dress and changed into her nightgown, Johanna brushed her hair before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight, Abby." She said softly, even though - in her mind - her sister was asleep. Thinking back to the kiss that she and Anthony shared, Johanna quickly fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"You alright, Mr T?"<p>

Sweeney froze as Mrs Lovett broke his thoughts, standing with his back to her while glaring out the window.

"Did you not think to tell me that my daughter ran away?"

Mrs Lovett sighed. "It's in the past, Mr T. I thought that - "

"You thought _what_?"

Sweeney spun around with a murderous look in his eyes, venom dripping from his gaze that was strangely hypnotic. Mrs Lovett could only stare up at him for a brief moment, blinking rapidly.

"Maybe that it didn't matter." She said softly.

His fists clenching, the barber resisted the urge to take hold of a nearby razor and slit the woman's throat. Instead, he let out a low growl and turned his back on her. Perhaps if he couldn't see her, he could pretend that she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Mr T."

Sweeney shut his eyes; it would be easier to pretend that she wasn't there if she didn't insist on talking so much.

"But, Abby's in 'er bed now, so there's no need to worry, right?" Mrs Lovett continued hopefully. "Obviously, nothing's 'appened to 'er. Tomorrow's a new day, and all that?"

When Sweeney didn't respond, Mrs Lovett hesitantly walked forwards. His eyes flickered in her direction momentarily as she paused by his side, but other than that, he didn't acknowledge her presence.

It wasn't until she placed a hand on his arm that he looked at her.

"I'll tell what 'appened if you want, Mr T," She said softly. "But...only if you want."

Sweeney turned to look down at her, cold eyes meeting warm eyes. She looked up at him hopefully, pleadingly.

"No," He finally decided. "Abby is safe now."

Mrs Lovett's face broke into a wide beam. "Little point on dwelling on the past, 'ey? Since that's sorted, 'ow would you like a tot of gin?"

Sweeney's head jerked once, a stiff nod; if it would keep her quiet, then he would indulge in her fantasies. He knew very well how his landlady felt about him, and could only hope that another gentleman would catch her attention, thus diverting her affection.

* * *

><p>"Ta for walking me 'ome, Anthony. You didn't 'ave to."<p>

"Allow a young woman to wander the streets at night?" Anthony asked incredulously. "I could hardly call myself a gentleman if I were to do that."

Lily smiled up at him. "Oh, don't worry, you'll always be a gentleman to me."

The words escaped her lips before she could stop them, and a blush rose to Lily's cheeks when she realised what she had just said.

"Thank you, Lily."

Lily stopped, and Anthony stopped with her. The pair were at the opposite end of the road from the shop, out of the eyesight of those that lived with her.

Anthony couldn't help but feel concerned as Lily's usual grin faded, her face loosing the brightness it always wore. Frowning, he reached forwards and placed his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head.

"Lily, are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Anthony, I..."

Lily's voice trailed off, her eyes leaving his to linger on his lips before meeting his eyes again.

"Lily?"

She didn't think before she did it, she just did it.

Without a second thought, Lily kissed Anthony.

* * *

><p>First of all, SORRY! I've had horrible writer's block when it came to this, but thankfully I have recovered!<p>

Secondly, thank you to Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, CadyD, MrsNellieLovettTodd, The FanFic Critic and babyvfan for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

_**20) -**_

Mrs Lovett sat in the barber's chair of Sweeney's shop, slouched quite comfortably while drinking her glass of gin. Sweeney preferred to stand, gently swirling the glass in his hand and watching the effect it had on the drink inside.

"You gonna drink that, or just play with it?"

The scolding was gentle, teasing, and Sweeney couldn't supress the slight twitch of his lips.

Mrs Lovett smiled to herself; she had always been able to make Ben laugh.

"Y'know, perhaps we could convince the judge to...pop by soon."

Sweeney frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I dunno," The baker shrugged in a casual manner. "After that ball, 'e's _bound _to come soon. And if 'e likes what 'e sees in the mirror, 'e'll tell all 'is friends and - "

"And your business shall profit from the end results." Sweeney finished with a wicked grin. Mrs Lovett's cheeks turned red.

"Not just mine, love," She insisted. "Obviously, we don't 'ave to kill _all _of them, and the ones that we leave tell _their _friends...well, you get what I mean."

"I do," Sweeney agreed. "You really are a bloody wonder."

Mrs Lovett laughed, standing up and crossing the room to stand by the barber.

"One of a kind, love."

Sweeney chucked softly under his breath, his dark eyes gazing out of the window. Mrs Lovett used this to her advantage, taking the time to examine his face, staring at him greedily.

"Are you quite finished, Mrs Lovett?"

Her cheeks burning, the baker's eyes darted away from him.

"I wasn't doing nothing." She mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, but the barber remained silent as he sipped his gin.

Mrs Lovett hesitantly looked up at him once more, unable to keep her eyes away.

He was so beautiful.

Benjamin Barker had been good looking, there was no denying it. There was something about his curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as sweet as his favourite toffee that was appealing, but he was so young.

Stood next to her, Mrs Lovett couldn't help but compare Sweeney to his former self.

He was just as beautiful, maybe even more so. He looked like a marble statue; ivory skin, sharp features, lean build.

"Mr T..."

"What?" He growled.

"Do you remember Lucy?"

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't sleep.<p>

It hadn't been long since Johanna had climbed into her bed and fallen asleep, and it had been an even shorter time since Lily stumbled in and got herself ready for bed. Sure that they were both asleep, Abby sat up in her bed.

She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep.

Without really thinking, Abby swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

Where was she going?

Without a care, Abby's feet were feather light as she left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She drifted down the corridor and the stairs, floating in the general direction of the parlour.

A small noise made her freeze; Toby was asleep on the sofa.

Abby frowned, lingering in the doorway.

Where would she go now?

She hoped that she could sit in her chair and begin _Othello_; she had finished _Romeo and Juliet _the other night.

Letting out a soft sigh, Abby turned and left the parlour.

She stood in the shop for a moment, the wooden floor cold against her bare feet. In the dark of the shop, she looked like a ghost.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p>Sweeney froze.<p>

Mrs Lovett frowned up at him, silently regretting ever asking that question.

"Mr T?" She whispered, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm.

To her surprise, he didn't jerk away.

Sweeney's eyes slid shut as he realised that, truthfully, he _couldn't _remember Lucy. Her face was a vague blur, the only prominent feature being her hair.

Did Johanna and Abby _really _look like her? Or was he just convincing himself that so he wouldn't forget her?

Mrs Lovett sighed softly.

"You can't, can you? You can't remember nothing 'bout your Lucy."

"She had yellow hair." Sweeney muttered.

Yellow hair.

Was that all he could remember?

"Anything else, love?"

She knew that she was pushing it, but Mrs Lovett _had _to know.

Sweeney remained silent, admitting defeat. The baker felt guilty, her hand sliding from his arm to his hand, her fingers weaving into his.

Sweeney's eyes snapped open, flickering down to their now intertwined hands. He glared at Mrs Lovett, but her eyes were also on their hands, oblivious to the glare.

He didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Mr T," Mrs Lovett said. "But, y'know, maybe...maybe it's best if you leave all this behind you. Lucy's gone, and life is for the alive."

"Are you suggesting that I forget about my wife?"

It wasn't a demand, as Mrs Lovett half expected, but a soft inquiry.

"No, course not. I'm just saying that," She hesitated slightly. "We could 'ave a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember. But we'd get by."

Sweeney remained frozen for a moment before turning to face her, his hand still in hers.

Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved.

But they didn't need to.

"I see, love." Mrs Lovett whispered, pulling away.

To her surprise, Sweeney's grip on her hand tightened. Frowning, the baker turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"Don't leave."

Mrs Lovett's frown was replaced by a smile as she walked back to Sweeney's side, standing closer to him than she had before.

"I'll stay 'ere all night if you need me, love." She promised quietly.

In silence, the barber and baker stood together by the window.

Neither one let go of the other's hand.

* * *

><p>Thank you CadyD, babyvfan, a raven like a writing desk, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, The FanFic Critic and MrsNellieLovettTodd for reviewing!<p>

I hope Sweeney was too OOC . . . I was hoping to tap into the more vulnerable side of him that is seen very little in the film.


	21. Chapter 21

_**21) -**_

Lily was the first to wake up.

Guilt was bubbling inside her, causing a mild case of insomnia throughout the night.

She kissed Anthony.

She kissed her best friend's crush.

Why?

Lily scowled, thumping her pillow; there was little point on dwelling on the past, her Mum always said.

Right?

She knew that she could trust Anthony not to tell anyone. He looked as shocked and horrified and embarrased by the turn of the events as she felt. She felt absolutely mortified after Anthony broke the kiss, pulling away from her immediately.

Well, almost immediately.

Lily couldn't help but feel as if Anthony had kissed her back, if only for a moment.

Anyway, he wasn't entirely innocent either. He had been flirting with her all night, touching her and complimenting her.

He was practically _begging _for her attention.

Deciding that the kiss, no matter how brief it was, was perfectly justified, Lily sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Abby wasn't in bed.

Lily frowned before rationalising the thought. Abby always woke up early.

She had been in bed when Lily stumbled in late at night, so she was found after her disappearance yesterday, that was for sure.

Running a hand through her tangled hair, Lily tied it all back into a messy ponytail with a nearby ribbon before standing up, her nightgown falling down to her ankles.

"Johanna," She whispered. "_Johanna._"

Johanna barely stirred. Lily rolled her eyes, jumping up from her bed and crossing the room.

"Johanna, get up!"

Again, Johanna remained fast asleep. Lily scowled, placing both hands on her friend's shoulder and shaking them.

"_Johanna_!"

"I don't want to get up..." Johanna mumbled, swatting Lily's hand away before rolling away. Lily let out a heavy sigh, spinning around and grabbing her pillow from her own bed.

"You 'ave given me no choice."

Raising the pillow above her head, Lily began pounding Johanna over the head with her pillow.

"Lily!" Johanna cried out, waking up immediately. "Lily, get off!"

Lily hit Johanna one last time for luck before taking a step back, prepared for the eldest Barker girl's retaliation.

"Morning!"

Johanna sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and glaring up at Lily.

"Lily, that was totally uncalled for."

"It got you up, didn't it?" Lily grinned, flopping onto Johanna's bed. "Abby's up."

Johanna's eyes darted towards Abby's bed immediately, her forehead creasing slightly.

"It was quite odd...I came in last night, and she was asleep. As if...nothing had happened."

"What would 'appen?"

"I don't know, if I'm perfectly honest."

Sighing, Johanna got up from her bed and reached for her hairbrush.

"I'm going to get dressed," She announced. "And I suggest that you do the same."

* * *

><p>Anthony approached the shop hesitantly, a bunch of flowers in his hand. He intended to give them to Johanna, to apologise for their time spent together the previous night being so short.<p>

He just hoped that he wouldn't see Lily.

He felt incredibly guilty for kissing Lily, and was sure that she did too. It was a moment of madness, really. It didn't mean anything.

Did it?

Anthony shook his head immediately.

He had feelings for Johanna and Johanna only. _She _was the girl he intended to court and _she _was the girl he intended to marry.

Assured that Lily would've put the kiss behind her, Anthony reached the shop door and knocked.

He waited for a few moments before knocking again. Yes, the sign said closed, but usually _someone _was awake by now.

Frowning, he leaned forwards and peered inside.

Was that a foot behind the counter?

Horror washed over Anthony. Swallowing, he hurried down the pavement and into the courtyard, running up to Sweeney's shop.

What if someone was injured?

Without thinking, Anthony yanked the door open and rushed in.

"Mr Todd!"

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett broke apart immediately, both spinning around to glare at the sailor boy. He, however, seemed oblivious.

"Mr Todd, there's someone lying behind the counter in the shop downstairs!"

Mrs Lovett's eyes widened as she hurried across the room, Anthony quickly following her. Sweeney didn't hesitate to run after them.

The trio rushed downstairs and into the shop, Mrs Lovett gasping.

"Abby!"

The baker didn't hesitate to run forwards, falling down to her knees next to the young girl's body.

"Abby, love, wake up."

Sweeney joined the baker, reaching out to move her. Mrs Lovett batted his hand away quickly.

"No, don't move 'er, she might 'ave broken something."

Sweeney frowned furiously, reaching out and gently stroking his daughter's hair.

"Mum?"

"Father?"

Johanna and Lily had joined them in the shop, Toby shuffling in sleepily.

"Abby!"

Johanna ran forwards, but Anthony quickly snatched her in his arms, holding her back. She struggled, but his grip was tight.

"What's going on?" Toby whispered, shuffling to Lily's side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I ain't sure."

"Abby, c'mon love, wake up." Mrs Lovett repeated, her hand gripping Abby's.

Abby's brow furrowed slightly before her eyes slowly flickered open, raising her head.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

Johanna burst into tears of relief, relaxing in Anthony's arms. He hugged her close.

Abby sat up, despite Sweeney and Mrs Lovett's protests against her doing so. Still frowning, she looked around.

"I..."

"What 'appened, love?" Mrs Lovett asked gently.

Abby thought back to the previous night, her head beginning to pound, her stomach twisting, her heart racing.

Immediately, she started crying.

Sweeney hugged her immediately, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest as she sobbed.

"Papa..." She sobbed. "Please don't let him get me."

"What?" Sweeney demanded. "Abby, has someone hurt you?"

"It hurt," Abby choked. "It hurt, it hurt, it hurt."

"Alright everyone, upstairs."

Mrs Lovett quickly stood up, ushering everyone upstairs while ordering them into the room shared by her daughter and the Barker girls. Abby continued to cry, whispering in-coherent nonsense as she clung to Sweeney.

"Abby, what happened?" Sweeney asked softly, trying to control his anger.

If someone had _hurt _his daughter...

Mrs Lovett joined them once more, kneeling down in front of Abby.

"C'mon, Abby, you can speak to us."

"The Beadle..."

Sweeney's grip on his daughter tightened. Seeing this, Mrs Lovett gently batted him; he loosened his grip.

"What did the Beadle do, love?"

"He...he..." Abby sobbed again. "He hurt me."

"How?"

"He..._raped me._"

Abby felt as if a weight had been lifted as she said this, but still she continued to sob.

Mrs Lovett's eyes flickered up to Sweeney, her mouth open to speak but no words forming.

Sweeney looked murderous.

* * *

><p>Thank you Bellaxtrix Nellie Le-Lovett, babyvfan, The FanFic Critic, CadyD and MrsNellieLovettTodd for reviewing!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**22) -**_

Johanna sat on her bed, her hands clapsed together anxiously, Anthony 's hand resting timidly on her shoulder. Toby was leaning against the wall, his gaze focused entirely on his shoes, while Lily had her back to them all, desperate not to meet Anthony's gaze.

An awkward silence lingered in the air.

"What do you think they are saying?" Johanna asked in a hushed whisper, her face pale.

Unfortunately, no one could answer her.

A tear slowly trickled down Johanna's cheek, her body seeming to cave in as she fell against Anthony helplessly. His hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Please don't cry." He murmured, gently kissing the top of her head.

Lily reluctantly turned around. "I'm sure it ain't worth your tears, Johanna," She said, her eyes on the ground. "Abby is probably fine."

"Probably?"

"I'm trying to 'elp. You ain't the only one that cares 'bout Abby, y'know."

Another tear trickled Johanna's cheek at Lily's outburst, causing guilt to wash over her.

"I'm sorry, Johanna," Lily said softly. "Y'know I don't mean to snap."

"Perhaps it is safe to presume that we are all deeply fond of Abby, and hope that she is well." Anthony suggested mildly, reluctant to step in.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "What the bloody 'ell are you talking 'bout?"

"Lily, don't be rude," Johanna snapped, her hand weaving into Anthony's. "Thank you, Anthony, that was very sweet."

"He don't even know 'er! Not properly!"

"I still worry - " Anthony argued back, unable to remain passive while Lily threw insults at him. She interupted him.

"Why? We all know the only reason you're 'ere is cause you want to look good in front of Johanna."

Toby's cheeks burned as he became more and more uncomfortable; he felt ever so awkward stood in the middle of an argueent.

"Lily, please stop," Johanna begged. "As Anthony said, we all care and worry for Abby - "

"You think 'e's so great, don't you? Well 'e ain't."

Johanna frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Lily's furious expression softened slightly as she realised what she had just said. Her arms, which had been folded across her chest, slowly fell to her sides.

"Nothing," She mumbled. "I didn't mean nothing."

Johanna stood up. "What do you mean?" She repeated forcefully.

Lily didn't speak, her lips pressed together in a tight line as she turned away. Johanna spun around to face Anthony.

"Anthony?"

Anthony also remained silent, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, Johanna." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Johanna repeated. "What for?"

She spun around to Lily's direction, her face pale.

"Lily?"

Lily looked ashamed as she reluctantly spoke. "It...it just 'appened...it didn't mean nothing..."

"What just happened?"

Panic was clear in Johanna's eyes as they darted from Lily to Anthony, both of whom looked ashamed and apologetic.

"You didn't..."

Tears replaced the panic, her bottom lip trembling.

"You kissed her?" She whispered.

"I kissed 'im," Lily said. "It was all my fault."

Johanna stared at Lily, silent for what felt like years to both of the girls. Her hands were shaking.

"But you're my best friend. You're my _sister._"

Lily remained silent, knowing there was nothing she could say.

Anthony stood up, slowly walking towards Johanna with an outstretched hand.

"Johanna, I'm - "

"_Don't touch me._"

Her hand flew out, knocking his back. Anthony stared at Johanna in shock.

"I am going to see my little sister," She announced, her voice trembling. "You two are free to spend your time together as you please. I want nothing more to do with you. Come on, Toby."

Johanna held her hand out, and Toby immediately scurried across the room to take it.

"Are you alright, Johanna?" Toby asked meekly as they walked along the corridor.

"Not really, Toby," Johanna admitted with a weak smile. "But, perhaps the wife of a sailor was not the life fate has planned for me."

* * *

><p>"Abby, love, come through to the parlour and sit down." Mrs Lovett said, reaching out and carefully taking Abby from Sweeney's arms, as if she were a baby once more. The young girl clung to her desperately.<p>

Sweeney couldn't speak.

He slowly stood as Mrs Lovett helped Abby up, wrapping her arms around Abby's shaking body.

"C'mon, love, through 'ere."

The baker gently coaxed the girl, helping her through to the parlour and onto her favourite armchair.

"Do you want a blanket?" She asked softly. "Warm you up?"

Abby nodded numbly, unable to speak.

While Mrs Lovett searched for a blanket, Sweeney sat down on the sofa and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Papa,"

His dark eyes met Abby's at her soft plea for attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you angry at me?"

Sweeney frowned. "No," He assured his youngest daughter. "Of course not."

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked. "To the Beadle?"

"I don't know." The barber admitted.

"I just know how your anger can take control...how it changes you."

"Why did he do it?"

It was an abrupt demand, and Sweeney regretted asking the minute the sentence had formed, but he needed to know.

Abby's face turned pale as she closed her eyes.

"He saw Johanna with Anthony," She said quietly. "He told me that he wouldn't tell Turpin about it, so they would remain unharmed by him, as long as I kept quiet about the..."

Her voice trailed off as Johanna walked in.

"Abby?" Johanna asked. "Abby, what has happened?"

Abby was silent as she stretched her hand out, Johanna quickly crossing the room to take it. The oldest Barker girl perched on the arm of the chair, her hand in her sister's, while Abby quietly explained to her.

"I only did it to protect you."

Johanna was silent as she joined Abby on the seat on the armchair, wrapping her arms around her younger sister and holding her close.

While his daughters embraced, comforting each other, Sweeney made a firm resolution.

He was going to kill them.

He was going to kill Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford.

Sweeney Todd was going to have his revenge.

* * *

><p>Thank you babyvfan, CadyD, The FanFic Critic and MrsNellieLovettTodd for reviewing!<p>

So . . . Johanna/Anthony or Lily/Anthony? Which do you prefer? And, yes, this shall have an impact on later chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

_**23) -**_

Lily and Anthony stood in silence, both avoiding each other's gaze. The tension between them was thick.

"Why did you 'ave to open your bloody mouth?" Lily grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is not my fault, Lily," Anthony snapped back. "If I remember correctly, _you _were the one to begin the arguement."

"And _you _were the one that made me 'ave feelings for you!"

"_How_?"

Lily froze, biting her lip.

"Lily?"

"You was real nice to me, ok?" Lily snapped. "No boy 'as ever paid me any attention, not with Johanna around."

"What do you - "

"Don't act so stupid, Anthony, you bloody well know what I mean. Johanna is so beautiful and so smart and so...so..._so._ Who's gonna look at me when she's around?"

Lily fell onto her bed, her head turned away from Anthony so he wouldn't see the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

Anthony was hesitant. He wanted to sit with Lily, put his arm around her and comfort her, maybe even assure her that she was just as beautiful as Johanna. But he knew that wouldn't be the proper thing to do, not after what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Lily," He said softly. "I love Johanna."

A tear trickled down Lily's cheek.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Johanna gently stroked Abby's hair as her younger sister drifted off to sleep, suddenly exhausted. Her father had long left, gone to his shop to think, and Mrs Lovett had joined him. Toby had been sent to the market.<p>

"Oh, Abby," Johanna whispered. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Johanna?"

Her head snapped up, eyes narrowing at the figure in the doorway.

"Go away, Anthony."

"Not until I've spoken to you properly."

Johanna frowned at the sudden firm tone Anthony had adopted.

"Why would I want to speak to you?"

"Because we need to," Anthony replied before adding in a more gentle tone. "Please, Johanna."

Feeling rather reluctant, Johanna got up from the chair. "I'd best write a note."

After writing a brief note, explaining that she had gone for a walk, Johanna retrieved her coat.

"I suppose we had better get going."

Anthony held his hand out, hoping that she would take it, but Johanna simply walked straight past him.

The pair walked in silence, Anthony unsure as to what to say to her. He wanted nothing more than to apologise, beg for forgivness, show her how much he hated himself, but was unable to find the words.

"I'm afraid, Anthony, that if you do not speak soon, I shall have to declare you a boring person and never speak to you again."

Anthony's lips twitched; that was the first thing Johanna had told him during their first walk.

The first kiss.

"I thought that you would never speak to me again anyway." He replied meekly.

"I think it is perfectly within my rights to feel reluctant to talk to you."

"I sadly have to agree with you."

"Why are we here, Anthony?"

It was a gentle question, as if Johanna had given up on being angry with him. Anthony sighed.

"I need you to know how sorry I am."

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

Johanna's eyes met Anthony's, wide and tearful.

"Please," Anthony begged. "Please forgive me."

"Why?" A tear ran down Johanna's cheek, but she brushed it away impatiently. "Anthony, you kissed my best friend."

"I know what happened was wrong, but I can truthfully say that the moment Lily kissed me, I pulled away because I _love you._"

The last three words escaped his lips before he could do anything. His cheeks burned, but Anthony kept Johanna's gaze, reaching out and taking her hands in his own.

"Johanna, I love you."

Johanna stared up at him in silence, taking her hands away from his.

Anthony's gaze lowered. It was too late.

Stepping forwards, Johanna placed her hands either side of Anthony's face and lifted his head.

Without hesitation, Johanna reached up and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Mr T, are you alright?"<p>

Sweeney paused in his pacing to give Mrs Lovett a dirty look. The baker's cheeks flushed, realising it was a stupid question.

"Look, love, I know that you're angry - "

"I am going to kill them." Sweeney growled furiously.

Mrs Lovett hesitated slightly before crossing the room, standing in front of Sweeney and breaking his pattern of pacing back and forth.

"Alright, but we 'ave to plan it," She said firmly. "We ain't 'anging round 'ere no longer after they're gone."

"Why not?"

"Cause if we do, people are gonna start talking. If the last place they're seen is 'ere before the mysteriously disappear, it's gonna look real suspicious," Mrs Lovett explained with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Get it?"

"Of course." Sweeney muttered, spinning around and continuing to pace.

Mrs Lovett sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"We'd better time it as well. Do it in the evening, when 'ardly anyone is bout."

"How do we lure them here?"

Sweeney spun around to face Mrs Lovett, who frowned as she considered this.

"Tell them...tell them..." Her eyes widened as a thought sprung to her mind. "Tell them that Johanna and Abby want to see them."

"There is no way I am letting either of them near my daughters." Sweeney snapped.

"And they ain't going anywhere near them. Send them letters, telling them to come at different times."

"Then I shall have my revenge."

Sweeney announced this softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. Mrs Lovett smiled.

"Yes, love, you'll 'ave your revenge. And, maybe, we could live by the sea?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, of course." Sweeney mumbled absent mindedly. Mrs Lovett's smile widened.

"It'll be nice and cosy, y'know...just the two of us when the girls and Toby are gone..."

Her voice trailed off as Sweeney turned to face her, his dark eyes meeting hers.

For a moment, they simply stood, gazing into each other's eyes in silence. Mrs Lovett was the first to break eye contact.

"I'd best be going."

Turning away, she was surprised when Sweeney's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Mr T?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Silent, Sweeney's hand released hers as he stepped forwards, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Mrs Lovett's eyes travel down his face, lingering on his slightly parted lips and wondering, with a sudden longing, what they would be like if they covered her own.

After a moment, she stopped wondering; Sweeney's head ducked and his lips pressed against hers.

For years, Mrs Lovett had longed for the day that Benjamin Barker would kiss her. This longing had disappeared over the years, replaced by the knowledge that he probably would never return. When Sweeney Todd stepped into her shop that night, however, the longing to kiss him appeared.

One arm around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck, Sweeney's lips were crushing and dominating. Mrs Lovett didn't mind; she melted in his arms.

They were both gasping for breath when the kiss ended, Mrs Lovett staring up at him with wide eyes. It was only then that she realised she had been clinging to his shirt desperately.

"Mr T?" She asked again.

"Mrs Lovett," Sweeney whispered with a crooked smirk, kissing her. "You," She kissed him, longing to touch his lips once more. "Are a bloody wonder."

Mrs Lovett opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Sweeney kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Thank you Masked Murderous Pirates, The FanFic Critic, MrsNellieLovettTodd, Una Feltheart and CadyD for reviewing!<p>

I have decided to go for the Anthony/Johanna pairing . . . simply because I can't imagine Lily and Anthony becoming any more than friends. Incredibly close friends, but still just friends.

On a different note, yes, here it is.

Sweenett.

I hope that wasn't too OOC, but it is my first time writing PROPER Sweenett; when I first began writing, Sweeney and Mrs Lovett as a couple seeemed ridiculous to me. I was sure that Sweeney would never betray Lucy like that.

But I suppose Mrs Lovett and Sweeney make a better couple than Sweeney and Lucy could. I have a feeling that Lucy would try to cling onto the past, whereas Mrs Lovett just accepts that Benjamin Barker is gone.

Plus, she did suggest putting Sweeney's customers into her pies. Anyone who can come up with THAT is perfect for him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**24) -**_

Despite the night's pleasures, Mrs Lovett couldn't help but notice Sweeney's severity. His brow was furrowed as he laced up his shoes.

Mrs Lovett sat up and, the sheet wrapped around her body, wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?"

"Not really."

"A pound, then?"

Sweeney stood up and slid his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Are you alright, Mr T?" Mrs Lovett asked, sitting up properly and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"We shouldn't have done that." Sweeney muttered grimly, buttoning up his shirt.

"Why not?"

Mrs Lovett couldn't see anything wrong with spending the night with Sweeney. If anything, the night couldn't be anymore _right. _

Sweeney remained silent as he turned to face Mrs Lovett, his eyes dark.

"Look, Mr T, maybe last night was what we both needed, what with what's 'appening at the moment..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Course I do."

Mrs Lovett stared up at him, her eyes wide with hope.

"Is this the life you hoped for?" Sweeney asked quietly.

"No," She admitted. "Is this the life you remember?"

"No."

Making sure the sheet was tight around her nude body, Mrs Lovett stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Sweeney, their faces close.

"Then maybe we could get by."

Sweeney frowned, his hand reaching out. Mrs Lovett's heart leapt, but his fingers stopped inches away from her skin.

"You should get dressed," He muttered, his hand dropping to his side. "The girls will be wanting breakfast."

Mrs Lovett pouted, her cheeks burning as she turned her back on him and dressed.

How dare he?

She was furious; how could he spend the night with her and then act like nothing had happened?

Fully dressed, Mrs Lovett was silent as she brushed past Sweeney, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lily watched Johanna brush her hair in front of the mirror, biting her bottom lip anxiously.<p>

"Johanna..."

Johanna paused. "Yes?" She asked stiffly, refusing to turn and look at Lily.

"Can we talk?"

Johanna was reluctant, but eventually the oldest Barker girl turned to face Lily with a blank expression.

"If we must."

Lily's heart sank slightly, but she persevered.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I'm real sorry that I did what I did. It was the most stupid thing that I've ever done, and I truly 'ate myself for it. It ain't never gonna 'appen again. I guess I was just jealous, really, that you're so beautiful and the boys always seem to like you and - "

"Are you quite done?"

Johanna's tone was stiff, almost severe. Lily hesitated before nodding.

"I am not condoning what you did, but I suppose I can understand it," Johanna said, and then sighed. "I suppose that I can forgive you."

"Please?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You're my best friend, Lily. That's what made it worse."

"I know, but it ain't never gonna 'appen. I _promise._"

Lily's eyes were wide with hope as she stared at Johanna. Sighing again, the blonde stood up.

"I forgive you."

Letting out a delighted squeal, Lily jumped up and threw her arms around Johanna, hugging her close. Johanna hugged her back, unable to deny that she missed speaking to Lily.

"I love Anthony," Johanna said when they broke apart. "Please, Lily, do not let it happen again."

"It won't. Never again."

Johanna smiled, her hand weaving into Lily's.

"Are you _really_ jealous of me?"

Lily grinned, nodding. "'Ow can I _not _be?"

The two girls giggled, hugging each other again.

* * *

><p>"You alright, love?"<p>

Toby jumped at the sound of Mrs Lovett's voice, grinning sheepishly.

"Fine, m'am."

Mrs Lovett smiled before continuing with making breakfast, humming to herself. Despite Sweeney's dismissal, she couldn't help but feel rather pleased.

"M'am,"

"Yes, love?"

Toby hesitated before speaking. "Is...is Abby alright?"

"Why don't you ask 'er yourself? She's in the parlour."

"She might not want to - "

"Don't be ridiculous, go and see 'er."

Mrs Lovett ushered the young boy to the parlour, and he paused in the doorway.

Abby was sat on the chair, still clad in her nightgown and buried beneath a blanket, staring into space. She looked an awful lot like her Father when she did that...

Sensing eyes on her, Abby looked up at Toby.

"Hello Toby." She said softly.

"Oh...erm...'ello." Toby's cheeks burned as he stared down at the floor, scuffing his shoe against the carpet.

"You can come in."

Toby was silent as he shuffled forwards obediently, sitting down on the sofa.

Abby didn't speak, her eyes drifting away from Toby to across the room and then even further away, as if she was in her own world. Toby briefly wondered what her world would look like if she had one.

He liked to think it would be pretty.

"Abby..."

"Yes?"

Her eyes snapped back to his, blank of any emotion.

Toby wanted to ask her if she was alright, hug her if she cried, tell her that he was here now, nothing was gonna harm her.

"Can you 'elp me with reading?"

But he couldn't.

Abby hesitated slightly before allowing a small smile to appear. Toby was the first one to not ask her about what she had been through, whether it be intentional or a simple minded act. Either way, she was grateful.

"I'd love to."

A wide grin spread across Toby's face as he scrambled up from the sofa, running to the bookshelf to choose his book. He picked his current favourite, one filled with lots of coloured pictures.

"Where should I sit?" He asked warily, clutching the book to his chest.

"Next to me, if you like."

"Is that alright?"

Abby hesitated. "Y-yes."

She scooted to the side, leaving enough room for Toby to sit under the blanket with her, the book resting between their laps.

"I like this book." She said softly, carefully opening the front page.

"I like it to," Toby said. Abby frowned, and he blushed. "I like the pictures."

Her frown turned into a small smile. "Well, soon you shall like the words as well."

The pair sat together beneath the blanket, their heads close as Abby's finger pointed at each word, softly prompting Toby when he stumbled.

When Mrs Lovett found them an hour later, they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you The Fanfic Critic, babyvfan, MrsNellieLovettTodd, CadyD, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett and Nellie Potter for reviewing!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_**25) -**_

_Beadle Bamford, _

_It has come to my attention that a young boy currently residing in London after travelling has taken an interest in Abby, whom I know is being courted by you, and intends to ask my permission to court her. He shall be here this evening at precisely seven o' clock, and I would be most grateful if you would meet him so to discourage him from making such a foolish mistake._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Sweeney Todd._

Sweeney sighed his name with flourish, staring at the carefully written note.

Would he fall for it?

Sweeney needed him to fall for it.

For Abby.

It was his place to protect his daughters, and if murder was the only way, then so be it.

Tucking the letter into an ivory envelope, Sweeney then began a similar note to Turpin, this time regarding Johanna. He knew that if he mentioned the sailor boy, Turpin's better judgement would be clouded by fury that another man had taken an interest in the woman he had forbidden to take an interest in.

Sweeney sincerly hoped that Anthony would not be around by the time Turpin arrived.

This letter was also placed into an ivory envelope, Turpin's name printed on the front.

Envelopes in hand, Sweeney rose from his desk and strode across the room. He needed Toby.

Pausing at the door, Sweeney frowned as he saw Mrs Lovett. As usual, the woman was flitting about, to and from rooms and disappearing upstairs occasionally.

Sensing eyes on him, his attention was drawn from the baker to his youngest daughter, who was staring at him with sleepy eyes through the glass with a small frown that matched his own.

Realisation dawned on him; he had been watching Mrs Lovett for far too long.

"Hello, Father." Was Abby's soft greeting, accompanied by a tiny smile.

"'Ello, Mr T."

It was only then that the barber noticed Toby sitting next to Abby, their hands intertwined beneath the table. Perhaps they thought that he couldn't see said hands.

"Toby, are you busy?" He asked.

The young boy blinked stupidly before shaking his head. "No, sir. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Do you know where the old bailey is?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I ain't never been in there, of course."

"You need to now," Sweeney said impatiently. "Take these."

Toby scrambled up, tripping over his own feet as he hurried across the room to take the envelopes from Sweeney.

"Who are these for?" He asked, still finding reading difficult. Abby rose, her actions far more graceful than Toby's, and stood next to him.

Her face turned pale.

"Is he coming here?" She asked.

Sweeney hated himself the moment he looked into her eyes, seeing the pure fear shining in them as she stared up at him.

"Yes," He muttered finally. "But neither of them shall even know you're here."

"'Ave I got to deliver these, Mr T?"

Sweeney nodded at the young boy. "Give the letters to them personally. Do not allow anyone else to take them from you."

"Of course not, Mr T. I won't be long." Toby promised, pushing his shoulders back and holding his head high. His confident stance faltered slightly the moment he was out of the door.

Sweeney and Abby stood in silence, Sweeney unable to take his eyes of his daughter.

"What do you plan on doing to them?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I think you may already know, Abby."

Abby nodded. "I think I may do."

"We're leaving."

The youngest Barker girl's head snapped up, her brow furrowing as she stared at her father.

"What?"

Sweeney tried to stop his lips twitching slightly; though she looked like Lucy, Abby was most definately raised by Eleanor Lovett.

"We're leaving," He repeated. "In the early hours of the morning."

"All of us? Auntie Nell and Lily as well? And Toby?"

A quick jerk of the head confirmed Abby's demands. She bit her bottom lip for a moment.

"Where will we go?"

"Where will we go?" A voice repeated. "What are you talking bout, Abby?"

Mrs Lovett.

Sweeney's jaw tightened as the baker entered the room, her cheery smile faltering slightly when she saw him.

"Oh, 'ello Mr T," She said cooly. "Everything alright?"

He nodded once. "Tonight." Was all he said before turning his back on her and leaving the shop, the door slamming shut behind him.

Abby flinched at the sound.

"Father says we're all leaving tonight," She said. "Is this true, Auntie Nell?"

Mrs Lovett hesitated before nodding. "Yes, love, it is. But it's for the best."

"I understand."

A smile graced her lips as the baker walked forwards, pulling Abby into a soft hug.

"You are a good girl, y'know that?" She said softly.

Abby smiled, leaning into Mrs Lovett's embrace for a moment before pulling away.

"I suppose I had better start packing, hadn't I?"

Chuckling, Mrs Lovett took Abby's hand in her own.

"Y'know what, love? I think we ought to tell Lily and Johanna that we're leaving first."

* * *

><p>Why was he taking so <em>long<em>?

Sweeney paced back and forth impatiently, each step creating more anger inside him.

Was Toby back yet?

He paused in his pacing to glare out of the window at the dull rooftops of London, his eyes narrowing when he didn't see Toby.

Where was he?

Questions plagued Sweeney's mind as he continued to pace furiously, stopping only when a soft knock at the door was heard.

"Come in." He growled.

The door creaked open, slowly followed by Toby shuffling into the room. Sweeney stared at him with dark eyes.

"Well?"

"I did it, Mr T," Toby announced proudly. "Put the letter straight into their 'ands, I did."

"I've got him."

"Huh?"

Sweeney's head snapped up again as he realised Toby was still in the room.

"Get out." He ordered. Toby hurridedly obeyed, practically running out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Picking up his razor, the blade gleaming softly in the moonlight, a small smirk appeared on Sweeney's face.

Tonight would be the night.

* * *

><p>Thank you MrsNellieLovettTodd, CadyD, a raven like a writing desk, babyvfan and The FanFic Critic for reviewing!<p>

Referring to CadyD's question, Lily and Johanna are sixteen, Toby and Abby are thirteen going on fourteen. I hope that helps!

I don't know when the next update shall be; I have a fortnight of mock exams, my first photography one being tomorrow, coming up so most of my time shall be spent revising.


	26. Chapter 26

_**26) -**_

"We're leaving."

Mrs Lovett tried not to cringe; when she had told Abby that her sister and Lily ought to know of their plans to leave Fleet Street, she did not mean for Abby to put it so abruptly and so bluntly. Especially not the moment she walked into the shared bedroom.

She was so like Sweeney.

"_What_?"

This, of course, was her own daughter. Just like her mother, Lily Lovett was not one for manners.

"Sit down, love," Mrs Lovett ordered gently. "You too, Johanna."

Lily and Johanna sat down on Lily's bed, exchanging confused looks. Abby remained standing.

"You see...Mr T and I, we was thinking, and maybe staying round 'ere ain't the best idea, what with all that's 'appened recently."

Abby's jaw tightened slightly.

"But...what about Anthony?" Johanna asked, her eyes wide. "I can't just leave him!"

Mrs Lovett sighed. "When is 'e next planning on coming over?"

"Tonight."

"Then 'e can come with us." She reluctantly suggested; Sweeney was not going to amused by this turn of events. The fewer people leaving, the less obvious their departure would be.

Johanna, however, seemed delighted.

"Why are we leaving?"

Mrs Lovett turned her attention to her daughter, panic surging through her.

"It's like I said," She said shakily. "What with all what's 'appened 'ere, we think it's best if we get away for a bit."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"That's your choice, Lily, but either way we're still leaving."

"I don't want to."

Lily folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, glaring up at her mother. Mrs Lovett fought the urge to give her daughter's ears a sharp boxing.

"Tough. We ain't leaving without you."

"Then we ain't leaving."

"We have to." Abby whispered.

"What 'ave you got to do with this?" Lily demanded abruptly. Abby flinched.

"You know what, Lily."

Lily immediately felt guilty, slowly unfolding her arms and letting them drop to her sides as she stared at Abby.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright."

"Why are we leaving, Auntie Nell?" Johanna asked softly, standing up and taking her sister's hand comfortingly. Abby gave her a small smile in return. "Please don't treat us as if we are children. We have the right to know the truth."

"The truth is that we ain't 'anging round 'ere no more."

"Please, Auntie Nell, just tell them."

This plead came from Abby. All eyes turned to her, but her gaze was focused on Mrs Lovett.

"_Please._"

Lily and Johanna stared at Mrs Lovett, the former's gaze too accusing for Mrs Lovett's liking.

"Tell us _what,_Mum?"

"Auntie Nell?"

"Well...um...you see..."

"It's Father," Abby whispered. "He's going to do something terrible tonight."

Johanna's face turned pale.

"What?" She asked in a very unlady-like manner. Manners, however, did not matter at this present moment.

Abby remained silent, immediately regretting what she had just said.

"Abby, what is Father going to do?" Johanna asked through gritted teeth.

"Mum, what the bloody 'ell is Abby talking bout?"

"Nothing," Mrs Lovett said quickly. "She ain't talking bout nothing, are you, Abby? Just being silly, right?"

Again, Abby remained silent.

"Abby," Johanna whispered. "_Please._"

Letting go of her sister's hand, Abby took a step back and stared up at Johanna with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Johanna."

Johanna stared at her silently, her heart racing furiously.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...I should've told you..."

"Abby, if this is about what happened with the Beadle then - "

"It isn't."

Mrs Lovett wished that she could stop Abby, tell her to be quiet, but it was too late now.

The girls had to know.

"Abby, what are you talking bout?" Lily asked again, standing up next to Johanna. "You're getting us all bloody confused."

"We're leaving because Father is going to do something terrible tonight, something that means we _have _to leave. Forever."

"Yes, but _what_?"

Johanna remained silent as she stared at the ground, her mind reeling with possibilities.

"No..."

Abby stared at her, her bottom lip trembling slightly. Johanna slowly lifted her head.

"No," She repeated shakily. "He isn't."

"Johanna, love, your father ain't - "

"He _can't_!" Johanna interupted Mrs Lovett loudly. "You're lying, Abby, you're lying!"

"What? What is 'e gonna do?"

Lily stared at Johanna in confusion, her eyes flickering from her to Abby and then back to Johanna.

"_What_?"

"Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford," Johanna whispered. "He's going to kill them."

Mrs Lovett remained silent as she stared at her daughter and the Barker girls, unable to think of anything to say. She wished that she could tell them that they were wrong, that Abby had got it wrong, but she knew it would be worthless.

They knew the truth now.

No one spoke. No one dared even breathe.

"Johanna, I..." Abby tried to speak, but her voice trailed off.

"We have to stop him." Johanna announced determindedly, turning her back on everyone as she stormed out of the room.

"No, Johanna!"

Abby ran after her sister, closely followed by Lily. Mrs Lovett grabbed her daughter's arm.

"'Old on," She said. "This doesn't involve us."

Lily yanked her arm from her mother's grip, glaring up at her furiously.

"'Ow can you _say_ that? You and 'im, you've been planning it, 'aven't you?"

"Yes, and do you know why?" Mrs Lovett hissed furiously, making her daughter turn to face her. "To protect you and Johanna and Abby from those 'orrible men. To stop anyone else in our family from getting _'urt_."

* * *

><p>Sweeney scowled as he glanced at the clock; still another hour until the Beadle's arrival.<p>

Impatience surged through him.

What was taking so long?

Why was time passing so _slowly_?

"Father!"

The door slammed open, followed by Johanna storming in with a furious expression, Abby on her heels.

"Father, we need to talk to you."

Sweeney frowned. "What about?"

Johanna glared up at him, her arms folded across her chest and her jaw tight.

Sweeney couldn't help but notice how like Lucy she seemed to look at the present moment.

"What about? Father, you cannot trivialise _murder_!"

Abby's cheeks turned red as she ducked her head, staring at the floor. Sweeney stared at Johanna.

"Johanna, I - "

"Do not try to deny it," She interupted, glowering at him. "I know. We all know."

"How?" He asked quietly.

"I told them," Abby reluctantly admitted, looking up at her Father. "I'm sorry, Father."

"Don't be sorry," Johanna snapped. "It is not your fault that."

"Johanna," Sweeney said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm. "I am doing this for your benefit."

"_My _benefit? Father, how is murder beneficial for our family?"

"Do you think I want them to hurt anyone else in our family?"

Johanna froze, her eyes flickering to Abby. The youngest Barker girl's face turned pale as she swayed slightly.

"Father, please reconsider."

Sweeney remained silent, turning his back on Johanna.

"Father, _please._ This is our _home._"

When Sweeney didn't respond, Johanna let out a heavy sigh.

"I can see my pleads are useless. I shall go pack my belongings and find Anthony. He needs to know."

Johanna turned to her sister, but Abby shook her head; she needed to speak with their father.

When the door was shut and Johanna was gone, only then did Abby cross the room to stand by her father.

"I understand why you are doing it," She murmured softly. "I do not condone your actions, but I understand them."

"It is only for your benefit, Abby." Sweeney whispered brokenly, his dark eyes gazing at the rooftops of London.

"And you cannot reconsider?"

"No."

Abby sighed. "I thought so. I suppose that I, too, ought to pack my belongings."

Sweeney was silent.

"Where will we go, Father?"

Frowning, Sweeney looked down at his youngest daughter.

"I don't know," He admitted. "But as long as we are safe, anywhere will do."

Abby nodded once before looking up at her father with a serious expression.

"I love you, Father, and Johanna does too," She told him. "I suppose now is the best time to say it."

Sweeney stared at her in silence, momentarily surprised.

After a moment, he reached down and brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead in a fatherly fashion.

"Abigail Barker," He said softly. "You and Johanna are worth more than anything else in my life."

Abby stared up at him, her eyes wide, and gently placed her small hand on top of his.

"I love you too, Father, as does Johanna."

Without another word, she took a step back from him and crossed the room to leave. As she reached the door, Abby turned to face him once more.

"Good luck, Father."

A wry smile appeared on Sweeney's face as his daughter disappeared from sight, the door gently closing behind her.

Luck had nothing to do with revenge.

* * *

><p>Thank you to a raven like a writing desk, CadyD, babyvfan, The FanFic Critic and MrsNellieLovettTodd for reviewing!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

_**27) -**_

Anthony took the news of the departure better than Johanna had expected.

"If it keeps you safe, then so be it." He said, his fingers brushing against her cheek as he gazed down at her. Johanna frowned.

"Safe?" She repeated. "We run away and all our dreams come true?"

The dark irony colouring her question was missed by Anthony, who smiled.

"I hope so."

She frowned. Anthony placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so her eyes met his.

"Johanna, once we are gone, all the ghosts will go away. We'll be free."

Johanna was silent as she continued to frown. Anthony slowly removed his hand from her face, concerned.

"Johanna?"

"You're wrong."

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"The ghosts," Johanna whispered. "They never go away. No matter where we go, no matter how far we run, they will always be there. Waiting."

"You needn't sound so morbid, Johanna. Things will change once we are gone, I promise."

Anthony pressed his lips against Johanna's forehead, lingering there for a moment, before he took a step back.

"I love you," He said sincerly. "So very much."

"I love you too," Johanna replied. "But - "

"Please, Johanna, I can't stay a moment longer if I am to return with a coach tonight."

Johanna sighed.

"I shall see you tonight."

"Tonight." Anthony promised, kissing her forehead once more before leaving. Johanna watched him hurry down the street and around the corner, frowning to herself, before entering the shop.

"You alright, love?"

"Yes, Auntie Nell, I am fine."

"'E is coming with us, ain't he?" Mrs Lovett asked hesitantly; Johanna looked so melancholy that she feared Anthony had denied leaving London.

"Yes, he is," Johanna paused for a moment, saying no more on the subject. "I ought to continue packing."

Without saying another word, Johanna brushed past Mrs Lovett and upstairs.

Mrs Lovett frowned, shaking her head. Johanna was so like Lucy at times, brushing sensitive subjects away as if they didn't matter. She was too proud.

As she continued to search through her cupboards, selecting her most important pieces of baking equipment to take with her, the baker's mind wandered to Lucy.

Would things be different if Lucy was still alive?

Sweeney wouldn't have left, Abby wouldn't have run away, neither of the Barker girls would be in danger.

She wouldn't have slept with Ben.

Mrs Lovett felt a pang of guilt as she thought back to that night, the blissful night spent with Sweeney.

Maybe it _was _good that Lucy was no longer alive; Mrs Lovett couldn't deny that the night spent with Sweeney was the best night of her life.

Standing up, Mrs Lovett brushed the dust off her skirt as she crossed the shop floor. She had made a firm decision in her mind, and wasn't going to allow herself time to then back out of the decision. This needed to be done and it needed to be done _now._

"Mr T, we need to talk."

She hadn't bothered knocking. Instead, she simply opened the door and walked in, allowing it to swing shut at its own accord.

Sweeney was silent as he turned slowly, almost mocking the baker.

"We can't carry on as if nothing's 'appened."

"Nothing _has _happened."

Mrs Lovett scowled furiously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Keep pretending all you want, Mr T, you know that ain't true."

The barber was silent for a moment, his expression turning to one of contempt as he stared down at Mrs Lovett.

"What do you suggest then, Mrs Lovett?"

"Do you love me?"

The question escaped her lips before Mrs Lovett could comprehend the consequences, but she had to know.

Sweeney stared at her, frowning.

"You know that I will always remain faithful to Lucy."

"That's not what you were saying the other night though, was it?"

"I love my wife." Sweeney growled.

"Really? Do you, Mr T?" Mrs Lovett walked forwards, tilting her head to the side as she stared up at him. "Or are you desperate to pretend that you 'aven't fallen in love with someone else?"

A murderous glint flashed through Sweeney's eyes, but Mrs Lovett stood her ground.

"I 'ave been in love with you since the first day we met," She said softly. "And I know that you 'ave feelings for me too."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Would you really 'ave slept with me if you didn't 'ave any feelings for me?"

They were standing incredibly close now, glaring up at each other with a mixture of emotions clear in their eyes. Neither of them spoke.

Slowly, Sweeney lifted his hand. He froze when his fingers were inches away from her skin.

It was just like the morning after their night together.

Mrs Lovett sighed.

"Mr T, do you love me?" She asked again. Her voice was far more gentle than before, almost pleading.

Sweeney didn't answer.

Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Mrs Lovett turned away and started to leave. She half expected Sweeney to try and stop her, and was severly dissapointed when he didn't.

When she reached the door, Sweeney spoke.

"Mrs Lovett,"

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

Sweeney gazed at her for a moment, opening his mouth to speak.

"Mr Todd!"

Sweeney froze as a voice called out his name.

"Mr Todd, I say, are you there?"

"Beadle Bamford."

With a few quick strides, Sweeney crossed the room, pushing past Mrs Lovett. She groaned, reluctantly following him.

"Beadle Bamford," Sweeney said, dangerously calm as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "A pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Mr Todd, I can assure you, but I am not here to exchange pleasantries. I am here on official business."

"How can I be of service to you?"

The Beadle removed his snuff box from his coat pocket, preparing a pinch in an elaborate manner.

"I am very sorry to say that there has been complaints about your establishment."

"Complaints?" Mrs Lovett repeated. "What sort of complaints?"

"Complaints about the stink from your chimney," The Beadle explained. "They say at night, it is something most foul. Health regulations - and the general public welfare, naturally - being my duty," He paused to inhale the pinch of snuff, letting out a loud sneeze afterwards. "I'm afraid that I shall have to take a look at your bake house."

Mrs Lovett could feel the colour drain from her face.

"Well, actually - "

Sweeney smoothly cut off her hurridely made up excuse.

"Of course you may, Beadle Bamford, but how would you care to come upstairs so I may attend to you?"

"Much as I do appreciate adornment, I ought to attend to my official business first."

The Beadle turned to walk into the shop, but Sweeney's hand shot out.

"An admirable sentiment," He praised. "But I must ask you, purely out of professional curiousity you understand, is that a cream or a tallow pomade?"

Beadle Bamford slowly turned to face the barber, unable to hide his enjoyment of being pampered.

"Oh no, not a pomade at all! No, my secret is ambergris. Just a touch, you must understand."

Sweeney frowned. "But sir, hair as delicate as yours requires a genuine pomade! Come along, let me show you the difference."

His hand was on the Beadle's shoulder, gently guiding him towards the stairs.

"Well, I suppose you are the expert in these matters."

Sweeney shot a triumphant grin over his shoulder at Mrs Lovett, who was watching the exchange between the two men with admiration, as he continued to guide the Beadle to the stairs.

"And, if I may be permitted to do so, I shall finish you off with a facial rub of bay rum. Free of charge, of course."

"Why, thank you, Mr Todd. I shall certainly be recommending you to others."

"You are most gracious, Beadle Bamford. I am, sir, at your," Sweeney's eyes flickered to Mrs Lovett. "_Disposal._"

* * *

><p>Thank you The FanFic Critic, CadyD and MrsNellieLovettTodd for reviewing!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

_**28) -**_

The murder of Beadle Bamford was quicker than Sweeney had expected, and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He had wanted to savour every last minute, make him suffer just as he made Abby suffer, but it would do.

He would just have to make Turpin suffer.

Cleaning his razor, Sweeney stomped on the pedal, sending the Beadle's now life less body backwards into the dark oblivion of the bake house below.

He was gone.

In one quick movement of the wrist, the Beadle was gone. Now longer would he prowl the streets, his beady little eyes wandering and lingering on every young woman he found attractive.

No, he was _gone._

Sweeney was so deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed the soft knock at the door if he wasn't so alert for the Judge's arrival.

"Come in."

The door opened, and in stepped Abby.

"You needn't knock, Abby," Sweeney said quietly, still cleaning his razor. "You know that you are always welcome."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

The barber looked up at his youngest daughter, noting her pale face and wide eyes.

"Is it over?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Sweeney nodded.

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, Abby let out a weak laugh. Her body, once tense, relaxed immediately.

"Thank you."

Tears sprung to Abby's eyes, and she allowed them to trickle down her cheeks as she crossed the room. Without a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Sweeney.

Unlike the first hug, which was stiff and reluctant, Abby relaxed fully in his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Father, thank you." She whispered repeatedly.

Sweeney held her as she sobbed, her body shaking, and shut his eyes.

The Beadle was gone.

The barber and his daughter only broke apart when there was another knock at the door, this one slightly louder than Abby's. Abby took a step back, hurridedly wiping her eyes, as the door opened.

"Father? Abby?"

Abby's face split into a wide grin when she saw Johanna.

"Johanna!"

The youngest Barker girl crossed the room, flinging her arms around her sister. Johanna returned the embrace.

"Abby, are you well?"

"I'm more than well, Johanna," Abby said. "The Beadle is gone!"

The Barker girls hugged once more, even though Johanna clearly disapproved of celebrating a man's death.

"And the Judge?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes flickering to Sweeney.

"Tonight." He promised, tucking his razor away into his belt. Johanna didn't miss the action; her eyes narrowed.

"Have you packed?"

Sweeney shook his head; packing seemed so trivial when compared to the events planned for the night.

"Would you like help?" Johanna offered. "I suppose that you have not put much thought into it."

Sweeney's lips twitched slightly as Johanna reminded him of Lucy.

"I would like that."

Johanna nodded in an adult manner, taking it upon herself to retrieve Sweeney's bag and then organise his belongings. Abby took a seat on his bed, watching as her sister packed for their father.

"Johanna has already organised my belongings," She told Sweeney. "And Lily's."

"You are grateful though?" Johanna demanded, her hands on her hips as she gazed at Abby sternly.

"Yes, very much so."

Johanna smiled, content with this answer, and continued packing for Sweeney.

"Where do you suppose we will go?" She asked, pausing for a moment. One of Sweeney's shirts were in her hands.

"I don't know," Sweeney admitted quietly. "Somewhere far away from here."

Johanna began folding the shirt. "Perhaps somewhere by the sea? Auntie Nell would love that."

"Perhaps."

The shirt was now folded, and Johanna seemed to be taking great care smoothing and straightening it.

"Father, may I ask you something? It is something that has been troubling both myself and Abby."

Sweeney hesitated before nodding.

"Do you love Mrs Lovett?"

"No."

The reply was quick, almost _too _quick. Johanna and Abby exchanged a glance.

"Are you sure, Father?" Abby asked.

"I will remain faithful to your mother until the day I die." Sweeney vowed sternly.

"I'm quite sure that she wouldn't want you to remain unhappy until the day you die, though."

This came from Johanna, whose cheeks turned pink as Sweeney's eyes met hers. She took great interest in his shirt, and spent an elaborate amount of time packing it away with the rest of his clothing.

Sweeney remained silent as he turned his gaze out the window.

Did he love Mrs Lovett?

"Mr Todd!"

Johanna froze as the Judge's voice called out, her heart pounding.

"Father?"

"Leave, quickly."

Johanna stuffed the bag underneath Sweeney's bed, grabbing her sister's hand and running across the room. The pair pressed themselves against the wall just as the door flung open.

"Where is she?" Turpin demanded. "Where is Johanna?"

Johanna turned pale as she and Abby slid around the open door and around the corner, Sweeney keeping calm as he replied.

"Below, your Honour, with my neighbour. Thank heavens that the sailor has not yet arrived, and thank heavens that she has seen the error of her ways."

Johanna poked her head around the corner of the doorway to grimace at Sweeney before being dragged off by Abby, who was desperate to get away as fast as possible.

"She has?"

The Judge could barely believe his ears. Could it be true? Had Johanna truly seen the error of her ways?

"Oh yes, sir, Johanna speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness."

A wide smile spread across the Judge's face. "Then she shall have it!"

Sweeney returned the wide smile, his hand on Turpin's shoulder.

"How about a shave while you wait? Sit, sir, sit."

Shutting the door, Sweeney guided Turpin to the chair in which the Beadle was sitting upon not half an hour ago.

"I must say, Mr Todd, that I find it rather odd that the sailor is asking your permission to court Johanna." Judge Turpin commented as he sat down. Sweeney smirked.

"I agree with you, your Honour, but a sailor's mind works in mysterious ways, does it not?"

Turpin let out a soft laugh, sinking into the chair.

"Johanna, Johanna..." He crooned softly as Sweeney removed his scarf, pushing back the collar of the Judge's shirt.

"Yes, pretty women are a wonder." The barber agreed.

"You are in a merry mood once more, Mr Todd."

"Yes, sir, I am."

Sweeney turned, placing the sheet around Turpin and tucking the bib in.

"How seldom it is when one meets a fellow spirtit!"

_It's time. _

"With fellow tastes," Sweeney agreed. "In women, at least."

"What? What was that?"

Judge Turpin craned his neck to stare up at Sweeney, who was admiring his razor in the moonlight. A predatory smile spreading across his face, Sweeney turned to face him.

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But then, I suppose the face of a barber is not particuarly memorable."

Horrified realisation dawned upon the Judge.

"Benajmin Barker."

"BENJAMIN BARKER!"

* * *

><p>Thank you CadyD, The FanFic Critic and babyvfan for reviewing!<p>

I think that my favourite part of Sweeney and the Beadle's conversation is the fact that they're talking about beauty products like two old women! But the fact that Sweeney is slowly but surely planning their deaths is just as awesome . . . XD


	29. Chapter 29

_**29) -**_

The razor plunged deep into the Judge's neck.

_For Lucy. _

Sweeney ripped the razor from his flesh before stabbing him once again.

_For Johanna. _

A third stab that dug deeper than the previous two.

_For Abby. _

Blood sprayed onto his face, tricking down his skin, each time the razor dug into the Judge's flesh.

_For all the pain you caused._

The final dig was the deepest, remaining there for the longest.

_For Benjamin Barker. _

Turpin stared at him hopelessly, his body jerking back and forth as animal-like noises escaped his mouth.

Sweeney stood in front of him, sneering at the pathetic attempts to plead for mercy.

Silent, he drew his arm back.

In one, quick movement, the razor slid across Turpin's throat and ended his life.

Sweeney didn't wait a moment longer; stamping on the pedal, Turpin was sent flying backwards into the dark abyss.

Gone.

Dead.

The barber stood for a long moment, blood dripping from his face, and stared at the spot in which Turpin had died.

He sank to his knees, overcome by exhaustion.

Silence.

Holding the razor in his hands, Sweeney stared down at it.

"_Rest now, my friend,_" He sung softly, breaking the silence. "_Rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels._"

There was silence once more as he reverently set the razor on the chair in front of him, staring at it.

The demons were silenced, the ghosts were gone.

"It's done."

* * *

><p>Mrs Lovett grimaced as the body of Turpin hit the ground.<p>

She knew that, before long, Sweeney would join her, and the pair would dispose of the body before they left.

"Sorted you out good and proper, didn't 'e?" She screwed her nose up at the body. "Good on 'im, I say."

The baker folded her arms, glaring down at Turpin as she remembered all the times he had insulted and hurt and scared her.

His taunts only increased when Benjamin left, often commenting on how her supposed friend had abandoned her, leaving her to look after the children. Turpin liked to suggest that perhaps Benjamin had also gotten bored of Mrs Lovett's 'services'.

She never rose to it though. God only knows she wanted nothing more than to turn around and wipe the filthy smirk of his face, but Mrs Lovett always remained calm.

Mrs Lovett knew that if she were to stand against the Judge, she would loose and the girls would end up with no one.

She couldn't do that, not to her daughter and the Barker girls. Lily had already lost her father, and Mrs Lovett was the closest thing Johanna and Abby had to family besides themselves.

But now he was gone.

The door of the bake house swung open with a loud creak, and Mrs Lovett spun around.

"Mr T..."

Sweeney stood in the doorway, his gaze lingering on Turpin's body and his lips curling into a triumphant smirk.

"He's gone."

The barber shut the door behind him as he crossed the room, joining Mrs Lovett's side by the body.

"He's gone, Mrs Lovett."

She smiled. "I know, Mr T. All cause of you."

For a moment, the pair simply stood together, staring down at the body.

Without really thinking, Mrs Lovett reached out and weaved her hand into Sweeney's. He didn't even look at her.

"This is very romantic." She whispered.

A lover's whisper.

Mrs Lovett expected Sweeney to stiffen or pull away, but, instead, he grinned down at her in amusement.

"Now is not the time, Mrs Lovett," He replied softly, gently untangling his hand. "Are you ready?"

"As always."

The pair worked in silence, disposing of the Judge's and the Beadle's bodies before chucking them into the fire. The remains from various customers joined them.

When they were finished, Sweeney shut the door of the oven and stared at it in silence.

It was over.

Finished.

They were gone.

Dead.

"Mr T, you alright?"

Sweeney nodded. "Yes."

Mrs Lovett smiled, joining his side. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

After a long moment of silence, Sweeney turned to face her.

"Mrs Lovett, you are a bloody wonder."

"So you keep saying, love."

A smirk appeared on his face as he reached forwards, his fingers brushing against the line of her cheekbone.

"Mr T..." Mrs Lovett whispered, but found herself at a loss of words.

Sweeney also seemed at a loss for what to say, his lips drawing closer to Mrs Lovett's.

It was fate.

There could be no other reason for the sudden, but mutual, attraction between Sweeney and Mrs Lovett. Many years ago, before he met Lucy, Benjamin Barker did harbour feelings for the pretty daughter of the baker with curly hair and a strong accent. She was so peculiar and unlike any other young woman he had ever met.

Mrs Lovett didn't want to stay at home and help her mother. She wanted to go outside with Benjamin and explore, not caring for her appearance.

Yes, many years ago, Benjamin Barker planned on asking permission to begin courting Miss Nellie Granger long before she became Mrs Nellie Lovett.

"Mum!"

"Father!"

The pair sprung apart, their lips inches away, as the door was thrown open by Lily, closely followed by Johanna.

"You girls alright?"

"The coach is 'ere, Mum."

"Anthony and Toby are sorting the bags."

Mrs Lovett glanced up at Sweeney; his face was calm and composed.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." He replied.

The barber and baker followed their daughters out of the bake house together, Abby waiting patiently in the shop while Anthony and Toby loaded the bags onto the coach.

"Ta, love." Mrs Lovett thanked her as she took her coat. Sweeney followed suit, and Abby smiled up at him.

"Is it done?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Sweeney replied. "It is done."

Abby's smile widened.

Once the bags were loaded, the family was able to climb in and sit down. It was a large coach, so Mrs Lovett was able to sit with Toby and Lily on either side. Sweeney sat opposite her with his daughter's either side of him; Anthony sat with the coach driver outside to direct him.

Together, the family turned their backs on the past and left London forever.

* * *

><p>First of all, I have some explaining to do . . .<p>

In the previous chapter, Sweeney mentioned being a prisoner in the docks, which I have now deleted. I was following the script to help me with the scene and forgot that, in this story, Sweeney wasn't sent away.

I'm sorry for the confusion I may have caused.

Anyway, thank you CadyD and The Fanfic Critic for reviewing :)

On a totally unrelated note: 15 days till Christmas! Am I the only who's excited?


	30. Chapter 30

_**30) -**_

If a stranger was to pass by the Todd residence, they would see what appeared to be a normal family. A family that had left behind their troubles, their worries, their past.

This family, large and so different in appearances, was enjoying the warm summer sun on the beach directly outside the porch of their home. Laughter and shouting could be heard for ages, but the sound was not unpleasant. Unusual for this particular family, but not unpleasant.

Mrs Eleanor Todd, previously Lovett and better known as Nellie to her friends, thank you very much, sat on the porch next to her husband, Mr Sweeney Todd, while watching her family play in the sand. She and Sweeney married shortly after their arrival to the small seaside town they now lived in, so not to have their relationship frowned upon.

"This is nice, ain't it?" She murmured, digging her bare feet into the sand. "Just sitting 'ere in the sunshine."

Sweeney made a noise of agreement, but was otherwise silent. Nellie smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She was quite sure she felt his lips brush against the top of her head, but knew he would deny it if she asked.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Todd! Wait for me!"

The sound of young voices made Nellie raise her head; she and Sweeney's grandchildren were running towards them.

"Grandma, look what I found!" Todd Hope announced, holding his hand out. In it, he held a tiny crab.

"Ooh, look at that! Ain't you brave, Todd," Nellie smiled. "I would've been far too scared to 'ave even _looked _at it."

Todd laughed. "You're silly, Grandma."

"You didn't find it!" His twin sister, Natalie, protested loudly. "I found it!"

"You _both _found it." Sweeney corrected calmly, diverting an quarrel that was bound to happen should Todd insist that he was the one to find the crab.

Seven years had passed, and in the first of those seven years, Anthony and Johanna had married and produced beautiful twins, each named after a loved one.

Anthony was waiting patiently for his children to return so they could continue searching in the rock pools. He enjoyed nothing more than sharing his knowledge with the twins. Though Todd never seemed very interested, and wanted to jump in the rockpools more than anything, Natalie hung onto his every word. Each night before she would go to bed, she would recite the facts she had been taught to her parents.

"Papa!" Todd yelled, spinning around. "Look what I found!"

"I found it too!"

The twins rushed off, each one still insisting that they were the finder of the small crab. Anthony remained patient with them, crouching down and listening to their story of how the crab was discovered.

"I wish they would stop fighting so." Johanna sighed as she gathered her skirts and took a seat on the porch next to her step-mother.

"They're children, love," Nellie replied. "It's what they do. Remember the fights you and Lily used to 'ave?"

Johanna smiled at the memory. "How could I forget?"

In her early twenties, Johanna had grown into a beautiful young woman and a respected member of the community. She was with child for the second time, the bump barely noticable underneath her dress.

"'Ave you and Anthony decided on a name yet?" Nellie asked as Johanna instinctively placed a hand over her stomach.

"No, not yet," Johanna frowned. "I think he would rather like it if we named the baby James if it is a boy."

"What would you like?"

"If it is a girl, I intend to name her Lucy."

Sweeney's eyes met Johanna's. "She would like that."

Yes, Lucy would be honoured should her grandchild be named after herself, just as Sweeney was honoured his grandson was named after him, in a manner of speaking.

It had been a terrible arguement between Sweeney and Johanna at first; she was sure that her son should be named Benjamin, but Sweeney refused to let her honour him in a way that brought up the past.

"Lucy Abigail, I believe," Johanna said thoughtfully. "I cannot honour my parents and not my sister, after all."

"Of course not."

Johanna smiled to herself as she directed her gaze on her sister. Not unusually, Abby was sitting with a book on her lap.

The youngest Barker girl had certainly blossomed, just as her sister had. She was no longer fearful and wary, but instead confident and bold. Abby was pleased when she found she was able to speak her mind, and even more so when she found people listened to her.

Like Johanna, Abby was a respected member of the community. Unlike most of the other girls her age, who were training to become housewives and perfect mothers, Abby worked part time in the local bookshop.

"What you reading?"

Abby looked up from her book, smiling as Toby joined her on the blanket she had set out. He had also been playing with the twins.

"_Romeo and Juliet._" She admitted sheepishly. Toby laughed.

"'Ow many times 'ave you read that?"

"Too many," Abby flicked through the book fondly. "And yet, I still find it is my favourite book."

"Maybe you can read it our children."

Abby beamed; Toby had proposed to her not three months ago, and the young couple were spending plenty of time planning the wedding.

"Of course I will. They shall grow up to be intelligent."

"Just like you."

"'Ey, why did no one tell me we were 'aving a day at the beach?"

Head snapped up at a familiar voice, Nellie standing up.

"Lily!"

Lily Lovett beamed at her mother. "'Ey, Mum."

Immediately, she was pulled into a rib-crushing hug by her mother, shortly followed by Johanna. Lily had followed her dreams, joining a crew the moment she turned seventeen and spending a great amount of years travelling the world.

"Oh Lily, we've missed you!" Johanna said as she and Lily, her best friend and step sister, pulled apart.

"I should bloody well 'ope so!" Lily laughed. "I've missed you too. 'Ey, Anthony!"

"Lily," Anthony and Lily hugged. Over the years, they had been sending letters, growing closer than ever before. Their differences had been put aside. "It is, as always, wonderful to see you again."

"Still talking like a ponce, are you? Oh, 'ello there! You must be Todd and Natalie."

Natalie hid behind her mother, overcome by shyness, but Todd stepped forwards and held his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Todd Hope and I'm six years old." He announced. Lily beamed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr 'Ope. My name is Lily Lovett and I am your aunt, in a manner of speaking."

Todd grinned. "I know. I've heard a lot about you."

"Then 'ow's bout you give me a big 'ug?"

Todd obliged, and was soon followed by Natalie. She was not going to allow her brother to outshine her.

"Hello, Lily." Abby greeted her step sister with a wide smile, stepping forwards to hug her.

"'Ey, you!"

When the hug ended, Lily grabbed Abby's hand and began inspecting the ring.

"Ooh, good taste Toby," She complimented. Toby blushed. "When's the wedding?"

"Not for a while now. We were actually hoping that you would be able to attend."

"N'aw, bless you."

Lily, Johanna and Abby laughed. While Nellie continued to fuss over her daughter, Johanna's attention was caught by Natalie wanting to show her something and Todd insisted that he, Anthony and Toby ought to start playing in the sea because it was so hot.

Sweeney remained sitting on the porch, watching his family in silence. After a moment, Abby joined him.

"You wouldn't believe the things our family has been through by looking at us, would you?" She asked quietly.

"No."

Abby clasped her hands together, resting them on her lap, and joined her father in watching their family.

"But...I suppose that it does not matter anymore, because it is in the past," She continued. "We have left it behind us."

Sweeney nodded in silence. After a moment, he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, and she leaned into him.

"It was difficult at first, starting a new life, but we have come far." Abby finished firmly.

Yes, it had been difficult.

Sweeney and Nellie's relationship was strained at the best of times; he still found himself unable to even look at her without feeling guilty for betraying Lucy.

Lily's departure hadn't done the family any good either. Many relied on her as - though no one admitted this aloud - a somewhat comic relief, always cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. Of course, Nellie missed her, making her even more dependent on Sweeney for the love and attention she so craved.

The tension between Sweeney and Anthony was clear for several months also. Though he knew they were happy, the barber could not comprehend Anthony proposing to Johanna so soon.

Toby constantly tried to cheer Abby up when she felt down, but did it in the wrong ways. His heart was in the right place, but her mind wasn't.

"Father?"

Abby stared up at Sweeney inquisitively, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he shook his head.

"I was simply thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts, perhaps?"

"Not today."

Abby laughed. "Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps."

Yes, the family had come far together.

Abby smiled to herself, leaning against her father and watching her family. She hadn't had a nightmare for six years.

All was well.

_My cold dark tower seems so bright _

_I swear it must be heaven's light_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you CadyD, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, babyvfan, The FanFic Critic and Princess Petticoat for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favourites. <em>


End file.
